


BY ACCIDENT - L.S

by maguii_sol



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 50,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol
Summary: Where Louis, who is a famous singer, accidentally crash against Harry's bike and has to take him to the hospital with the fear of being sued.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

[ Louis' POV. ]

Almost eleven pm, I was heading to a party downtown. While I was driving on an empty street I started thinking about alcohol and hoping to have a good time with my lads tonight.  
I was so submerged in my thoughts that I didn't see when that kid was crossing over the crosswalk on his bike. I couldn't stop the car in time, I hit the brakes to light the impact, but yet I ended up crashing the kid on his side, making him fly over the trunk of my car.

Once I managed to stop the car I got out to check on the kid. I leaned over him and I could see blood around his head and soaking his curly brown hair. I tried shaking him by his shoulders to see if he was conscious, he wasn't.

I hurry to put him inside the backseat of my car to take him to an hospital.  
I took a look at his bike before turning my car on, it was completely destroyed.

I was going to buy him another one.

______________


	2. 🚲 ONE 🚲

CHAPTER ONE

[ Louis' POV. ]

When I arrived at the nearest hospital, I covered myself with a hoodie and a cup that I had hidden in my car so nobody would recognize me and only then, I took the unconscious boy on my back and carried him to the main entrance of the building.

"I need a doctor and a bed now, please!"

Immediately some nurses came to help me with the kid and put him on a bed, a doctor came to check him and send him to run some tests of his bleeding head. The nurses hurried and took him down the hall.

"Sir, are you a relative of him? I need you to fill some papers to admit him." - a nurse approach to me

"I can't." - I said automatically. - "I've just found him like that on the street." - I lied. - "I don't even know his name."

"I see. Well, I need your full name anyways, because you're the person who brought him."

"Sure. Alex Williams." - I lied again. I didn't want anyone to find out who I really was.

"Ok, Alex, we are going to run some tests for his head and I will try to find any relative of him to call. You can either leave or stay, that's on you."

"I'll stay. Can you keep me updated?"

"Sure."

I sat down in a waiting room, who luckily for me was empty. I was so overwhelmed about everything that I forgot about the party. I needed to call Liam. I took my phone out and dialed his number.

"Hey mate. I need to ask you a favor."

"Hey Louis, where are you? This is getting good second by second."

"I can't make it, and I need you to come help me with something."

"I'm not working today, Louis."

"This is urgent."

"Ok, wait. I'll go outside to hear you better."

I waited a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Ok, now. What happened?"

"I just ran over a kid on his bike on my way to the party. I had to take him to the hospital. I don't know what to do. I don't want to get sued again."

"Were you drunk?"

"No. And nobody saw me because the street was empty, and he is unconscious, so I think I'm out of risk. Am I?"

"For now, ok tell me in what hospital are you?"

"At saints Peter Hospital."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Wait! I need something else."

"What?"

"Can you buy another bike for the kid? It's the least I can do after I nearly kill him."

"It's almost midnight, where I'm supposed to get a new bike?"

"Just do It, please."

"Louis, you're insane."

"C'mon. Just do it."

"Let me remind you that I'm not working today, so you can't demand me anything. But ok, I'll see what I can find. And then I'll be there."

Half an hour later, the nurse came back to where I was sitting to inform me how everything was with the boy.

"Well, he is out of risk, the cut on his head wasn't as big as we thought. He is still unconscious, but is very probable he would wake up. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, sure."

The nurse led the way to the boy's room.

"We still don't know his name. Maybe when he wakes up he'll remember something."

"Sure." - I said. I just hope he doesn't remember me.

When we got into the room the kid was laying with some bandages around his head, covering mostly of his beautiful hair. I could see that they had changed his clothes and now he was wearing a hospital gown and it lightly showed his tattoos underneath.

I stood there watching him laying down, he was gorgeous. He had tattoos all over his arms and a few more in his legs. His body was just admirable.

The nurse turned around and left the room.  
I sat in one of the couches and took out my phone, I took a photo of the kid and sent it to Liam.

"He's still unconscious, hurry up."

"I'm on my way."

I stayed there, just admiring the anonymous boy sleeping. Liam showed up at the room ten minutes later carrying a blue bike.

"Thanks!" - I said.

"You owe me a party."

"Sure."

"Ok, first we need to make sure that he isn't going to sue you."

"How do we do that?"

"He saw your face?"

"I don't think so, he was already unconscious when I put him in my car."

"Do you think he saw your car plate?"

"It was dark, I don't think so either. Besides, after this I don't think he'll remember anything."

"We can never be completely sure. Did you give any data to the hospital that they can use against you?"

"No, I told them that I found him like this, and I gave a fake name."

"Perfect! Ok, you should be out of risk. You are sure nobody saw you, right?"

"Nobody came to ask me for photos or autographs yet."

"Yes, I think we're good. Now, can we leave? Maybe if we go back to the party you can have an alibi."

"I'm not going to leave him until someone knows he's here. I can't carry that guilt."

"Louis, you have done everything right, you brought him here, you bought him a new bike. Leave a note if you want to, but please we need to go before someone sees you."

"I can leave him a note, yes. That's a good idea. Maybe some money too."

"Yes, but please don't put your name on it."

"No, I'm not that stupid, Liam."

"You're totally capable of doing that."

"Shut up."

Liam handed me a notebook and a pen from the counter of the room. I was starting to write down everything that happened when the nurse came back in with some news.

"We could find out who he is."

"Really? Could you reach his relatives?"

"Yes, his mother is on her way. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Thank you, what is his name?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that."

"Please, I'm writing him a letter for the moment he wakes up. I'd like to know at least his first name."

"Ok, just the first one. It is Harry."

Harry. Harry.   
I took back my pen and wrote the rest of the letter, I left it by the new bike and folded it with some money from my wallet. One thousand dollars to be exact.  
Liam and I left the hospital minutes later, the only thing that was in my mind was the hope that he wouldn't sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

[ Harry's POV. ]

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine, my mother was taking my hand and I could recognize the voice of Austin behind me.

"He is awake Anne." - My boyfriend said.

"Harry, Love?" - She said.

"What happened? What time is it? Where am I?"

"It's five in the morning, and you're in the hospital because you had an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"On your bike. But everything is fine."

"Everything is fine because you had a knight in shining armor, right?" - Austin said in jealousy.

"Austin, please." - My mother said.

"What are you saying?"

"A guy brought you here, that is what the nurses said. And he left you this." - He handed me a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"Just read it." - My mother said.

I started reading that letter with sloppy handwriting.

'Dear Harry,

I'm sorry that I can't talk to you in person, and that I didn't get to tell you how sorry I am. I don't know how this happened but I have to come clean to you. Tonight you were calmly riding your bike and I didn't see you coming, I tried to hit the brakes, I promise I tried, but yet I hit you with my car and I'm so so sorry I can't even put it into words.  
I couldn't leave you there, you were bleeding and I thought you were going to die, so I carried you to this hospital and waited here all night by your side until the nurses reached your mom. They told me your first name, I hope it doesn't bother you.  
When I knew someone was coming here to stay with you, I knew I had to leave, I couldn't face talking to someone who loves you because they would blame me, and I don't want to feel more guilty than I already am.  
You look like a nice guy, Harry. And you don't know how sorry I am.   
That's why I bought you a new bike, since yours was destroyed in the accident.'

I put the letter away and looked up to the room to see a brand new blue bike. It was beautiful, so beautiful it made me smile. I took the letter again and continued reading.

' I'm also leaving you some money and you can do whatever you want with it.  
The only thing I want to ask you for, Harry is, please don't try to reach me. Don't try to know who I am. I can't be sued about this, and I know you should sue me, but I can't allow it. I'm so sorry.   
I hope you have a good recovery, you deserve it. And Harry, I'm pretty sure that if I ever see you again I'm going to tell you everything in person. But for now, it's better if you don't know me.

Ps: You look really good while you're sleeping.'

-L

"We should definitely sue him." - Austin said when I finished reading.

"No, he seems nice." - I said.

"He ran over you with his car."

"But he also saved me. He could have left me on the street to die, but he didn't."

"Harry." - My mum said. - "He told the nurses he was Alex Williams, and then he signed that letter with an 'L', he doesn't seem nice to me. He looks like he's hiding something. Maybe he's a stalker or a rapist."

"What? No! You read my letter? It was dedicated to me."

"We wanted to know what happened baby." - Austin said and sat next to me on the bed.

"He says in the letter that he left money too. Where is It?"

"Here." - My mother handed me the money and I counted it.

"There are one thousand pounds here."

"He's trying to buy your silence." - She said.

"Well, he achieved it."

________________

At eight am, the doctor said that my CT scan went well and that I would be discharged soon.   
By midday I was already at my house which I shared with my boyfriend, Austin. He drove me here in his car. He actually didn't want to take the bike that "L" had gifted me, but I managed to convince him anyway.

During the whole ride home, I hadn't stopped talking about that mysterious guy from the letter. I wish I could remember something, I wanted to speak to him, not to sue him like my mother wanted, but to thank him for taking me down to the hospital.  
When we got home I could see that Austin was jealous, because he went straight to the bedroom without saying a word.

I didn't understand him sometimes, he always was around me, not letting me meet new people, not letting me explore and do what I liked. He got jealous about everything, and he never trusted me.  
But besides all that, I love him. He was my first boyfriend from highschool, now we both are 22 years old and still together.

"Baby, why are you mad?"

I said entering our bedroom. He was already inside the bed and his body on his side, facing the wall.

"You already know."

"It is because of the guy who took me to the hospital?"

"Maybe."

"I don't even know him, why are you jealous?"

"Because you want to know him."

"But just to thank him."

"Whatever Harry, let me sleep and close the door on your way out."

"Ok." - I said, not so sure about his response. Maybe he needed time to calm down and then we could talk.

I came back to the kitchen and took the letter out of my bag to read it once more.  
His slappy handwriting remind me of something, like I have seen it before somewhere.  
Who are you 'L'? Why do I feel like I know you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder, Louis is a very famous singer in this story so...  
> Make your guesses...
> 
> Mag 🦋


	4. 🚲 THREE 🚲

CHAPTER THREE

[ Louis' POV ] 

"Louis, today at five you have the interview at Ellen's show."

I opened my eyes and saw Liam standing by the door of my room.

"Sure." - I said and then placed my head back on the pillow.

"Get up, sleeping beauty."

"Just five more minutes."

"No."

"Liam, please."

"Don't make me do this."

"No." - I mumbled.

Liam walked towards the window and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight in. Then he stood up on the bed and jumped over me until I was completely awake.

"Ok, you got it, I'm awake. Stop doing that."

Liam got down the bed and handed me some clothes from my wardrobe.

"Change your clothes, and come downstairs to eat something, it's almost midday."

"Already?"

"Yes. Let 's go."

"Liam?"

"What?"

"Do you know anything about Harry?"

"No."

"But you told me that you left your phone to the nurses so they could call you when he wakes up."

"I lied, Louis. It'd be risky to do that."

"What? But Liam I need to know if he is ok, I can't live with the guilt of leaving him."

"Well, you should forget about him, because today you have some things to do."

_________________________

I spent the rest of the day thinking about calling the hospital anonymously. But I knew Liam was right, I couldn't risk it.

I had enough with that stupid lawsuit that some 'fan' send me. If I had another one, it was going to be bad, my reputation would fall to the ground.

While I was waiting for Ellen's show to start, I sat on one of the chairs of my dressing room and I took my phone out of my pocket. I stared at the picture that I took from Harry last night before sending it to Liam. He looked so defenceless.

"I really wish I could say I'm sorry to you, mate. " - I sighed.

Liam entered the dressing room and punched my shoulder.

"Snap out of it, you've been staring at that photo all day."

"Sorry, I feel guilty."

"Ok, Louis you need to focus. You know you can't tell Ellen anything about the lawsuit, right?. If she asks, you have to tell her that you can't speak about that without your lawyer because it's an open cause. Try to change the subject, talk about your music, your tours, but nothing about the trial. Don't even mention it. Ok?"

"Yes, I know, Liam."

One of the producers knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Ok, five minutes and you're up."

"Thanks." - I replied, stepping out of the room.

"Louis, try to keep your mouth shut." - Liam warned.

"I'll try my best."

Ellen presented me and I stepped into the studio. The audience clapped and I waved cordially at them, after a while I sat down in the lounge. 

"Louis Tomlinson, you are finally here!"

"Yes, thank you for the invite. I'm glad to be sharing this with all of you today."

"We are glad to have you."

"Thanks." - I widely smiled at her.

"You are here to promote your newest album, right?"

"Actually I am. I released my new album two weeks ago and I can't wait for you to hear it."

"Are you going to sing us anything today?"

"Yes I'll be performing two of my new songs, and maybe one of the old ones that you already know."

"I'm looking forward to it. But first we need to know what happened to you last week. We found out that you've been accused of physical abuse to one of your fans. Am I right?"

"I really can't speak about that while it's an open cause. Sorry."

"So, it is true."

"Partially, yes." - I was already getting annoyed by her.

"How did it happen? The fan says that you hit him in the face and that you were drunk. Is that right?"

"No, it is not. And I'm sorry Ellen, I'm not here to talk about this. I'm here to talk about my music and my new tour dates." - I said angrily.

"Sure, forgive me. What can you tell us about your new record?"

The interview went on until I made my performance, I actually wasn't in the greatest mood. So I ended up very frustrated. During the commercial break, Liam came to talk to me, telling me that I was doing great, and that I needed to smile some more.

I took a deep breath and looked at my phone before going back to the show. Harry's photo was still open on the screen. I stared at it once more, and somehow, it calmed me down.


	5. 🚲 FOUR 🚲

CHAPTER FOUR

[ Harry's POV ]

"Louis is about to go out on Ellen's! Please turn on the TV, baby!"

"Again with that asshole?" - Austin said.

"C'mon, I like his music. Let me hear the interview."

"Whatever." 

Austin turned the TV on and got up from the couch, heading to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to watch that idiot."

When he was out of sight, I left out a tired sigh. He was being so stubborn and jealous about everything. I didn't do anything for him to be this mad with me.

I let myself lay down on the couch and payed attention to the show. Louis was being presented by Ellen.  
He looked so cute on tv. It's been a while since I've last seen him on the screen, he was such a low profile.   
Actually, I was lucky enough to met him in person the previous year. Only because I won a meet and greet for one of his concerts.   
He was adorable in person as well, he even signed me a photo and wrote some nice words to me.

Something Ellen said caught my attention.

"But first we need to know what happened to you last week. We found out that you've been accused of physical abuse to one of your fans. Am I right?" - She said to Louis.

"I really can't speak about that while it's an open cause. Sorry." - He answered her.

What? He was accused by one of his fans? When did this happen?   
I quickly took my phone out and googled it.  
She was right, some fan named Charles Kellian, had accused him of physical and mental abuse.   
I read one of his statements on the internet, he said that Louis was drunk when he met him. That Louis started manipulating him to have sex with him and that when he refused, Louis had pushed him against a wall and then punched his face and his torso until he fade out. There was a picture attached, showing some bruises on Charles's face.

Louis couldn't have done that, right? He seemed to be a really nice guy, he was caring with his fans and everyone around him always speaks good of him.  
But you can never know people, and celebrities aren't the exception.

Louis was still refusing to answer Ellen and I could see he was quite annoyed about her. It must be hard for him to be in the eye of the storm, nobody to defend you from the public eye, people judging you.  
He must be going through a lot. I wouldn't like to be on his shoes right now.

I kept searching for the status of the lawsuit against him. The problem was going to be solved in court this same week, that is why he couldn't talk about it.

Louis evaded the rest of the questions and continued talking about his new album and his next shows. He told Ellen that he was in L.A since the past weekend and that he was planning to stay for almost a month, doing some shows around the city, and signing some albums to the fans. He announced that next Sunday he would be playing in open air in the centre of the city for free.

I guess I had plans for the weekend now.

___________

After I saw the whole interview and watched the performance of his new songs, which were amazing to be honest, I went back to the bedroom to see if Austin was feeling better. I wanted to do something to comfort him, to make him trust me. Because besides everything he have done to me, I still loved him.

"Austin, love? Are you awake?"

"What do you want, Harry?"

"I wanted to make sure you are ok. And maybe we could go somewhere."

"Yes, I'm fine baby. C'mere." - He tapped the empty space by his side and I laid with him.

Austin hugged me and I rested my head in his chest.

"Try not to make me jealous next time."

"I'll try."

"I mean, you'd better throw away that letter this guy wrote you, and do something with the money and the bike too. I can't have gifts from another man in my house."

"Ok, I'll do that."

"That's my baby." - He smiled and pecked my lips briefly. - "You can go and do that now, then we can spend that money on going to a restaurant tonight. What do you think?"

"Ok, sure." - I said and I got out of bed. - "I'll go out, to see what to do with the bike. Maybe I can donate it or something. I'll be back before nine pm."

"Go."

I left the room with an awful feeling inside my chest, first of all I didn't want to donate my new bike that my 'knight in shining armor' had given to me. And second, I didn't want to throw the letter either, I still felt like it was hiding something and I wanted to find out what.

I went downstairs and took the letter from where I was keeping it, I put it in my wallet and took the house keys from the counter.  
I walked to the door and got out of the house. Once outside I headed straight to Austin's car to get my bike from the trunk.

I rode my new bike to my mother's house, I wasn't going to throw it away, I was only going to hide it from Austin.   
I took my phone out when I was at her door to let her know I was there.  
Minutes later she opened the door.

"Hello, mum." - I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek while I entered the house with my bike.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'm going to leave it in your garage."

"Why?"

"Because Austin is jealous."

She kept silence for a while and followed me in my way to the garage.

"Baby, you know that a relationship like this isn't healthy right?"

"Like what?"

"All the jealousy and the anger he spills to you. I've noticed that a lot lately, I'm worried."

"Austin and I are fine. He just don't like people giving me presents."

"Harry. That's not ok. Who is he to forbid you of getting presents?"

I walked into the house again without answering, I didn't want her to keep talking to be honest. She was annoying me.

"Honey, I know he had been your boyfriend for a long time now, but I think he's not doing you any good."

"I tell you that we are fine mom!" - I shouted at her.

"Ok, fine. Just make sure that he doesn't cross any limits with you, I don't want you to get hurt, ok? Just that."

"Sure." - I said falling on the couch of the living room.


	6. 🚲 FIVE 🚲

CHAPTER FIVE

[ Louis' POV ]

After the interview with Ellen, I kept having this weird feeling in my chest, this feeling that something bad was going to happen, that all would blow up in my face.  
The feeling lasted for the following days as well, even that Friday when I had to present myself in court.

The day had arrived. That stupid Charles Kellian had supined me. Liam, my lawyer and I were already at the tribunal waiting for the trial to start.

The judge sat on her chair in the middle of the room and hit her hammer to start the trial once and for all.

My lawyer had told me that I needed to keep calm, to answer every question directly and everything was going to be fine.   
I was innocent, we all knew that.  
I didn't even know that guy, he was only trying to get some money out of me and to give me a bad reputation, maybe even ruin my singing career, I don't know.  
That's why his lawsuit took me by surprise, I've never mistreated any of my fans, I could never do that. I can't even hurt an insect, he made everything up.

And still here I was.

When the judge asked the other lawyer to start, I knew it was my turn to go to the stand.  
He was looking at me, trying to intimidate me with his eyes. I wasn't going to let him beat me. Besides, the whole trial was being recorded, so I needed to keep calm and tell the truth, hopefully it'll convince everyone I was innocent. Just that.

"Mr. Tomlinson, you are here because my client has accused you of physical abuse." - He started.

"I know that, thanks for the reminder." - I said and some people in the room laughed.

"While you are joking around, my client is still recovering from your agressions Mr. Tomlinson. I think you are being quite disrespectful."

"The lawyer isn't asking relevant questions, your honor." - My lawyer interrupted.

"I'm sorry your honor, I'll ask the questions now. Mr. Tomlinson, what do you remember of April 4th at nine pm?"

"I don't know."

"You should, it was three weeks ago."

"I guess I was doing a concert."

"Yes, exactly. What did you do after that?"

"After concerts I always go straight to the tour bus, sometimes even a hotel room."

"But not this time, this time you went to a bar."

"The lawyer is testifying, your honor." - My lawyer interrupted again.

"Sustain."

"Sorry, I'll reformulate. Mr. Tomlinson, have you ever been in a bar named 'puzzles' in Manhattan?"

"Maybe."

"We have some photos to refresh your memory." - The lawyer turned the TV screen by my side and started showing some pictures of me drinking alcohol in a bar. - "You can tell by this pictures he was quite drunk, your Honor. In this same bar, this same night, he attacked Mr. Charles Kellian. For what I know, Mr. Kellian approached Mr. Tomlinson for an autograph, instead he received several bruises. Don't you remember any of that?"

"No."

"Maybe because you were too drunk? Maybe even high?"

"I would remember if I had punched someone."

"Answer the question, Mr. Tomlinson. Were you drunk as the pictures show?"

"Yes."

"So you probably you don't remember much of that night. You said you didn't even remembered being at 'puzzles' right?"

"I do a lot of things during the day, I don't keep record of the places I go or the people I'm with."

"No further questions, your honor. He had just said everything I needed."

"What? No! No, no, no, no. You need to hear me out! I didn't do it."

"Mr. Tomlinson, please." - The judge said.

"No! Your honor, I might have been drunk that night, yes, but I would have never punched anyone, I promise that! Please you have to believe me, your honor, please. I'm innocent."

"We will take fifteen minutes of recess, so Mr. Tomlinson can calm himself down." - The judge said and hit her hammer.

______________________

Once outside, Liam and my lawyer screamed at me for being that impulsive, they were going to use that against me. Everything went out of my hands.

I wanted to cry, to shout, to convince everyone I was indeed innocent, but instead I made it worse. And everyone was going to see it in the transmission.  
I was done.

I needed some air, so I ran through the corridor to the main entrance and got out of there.   
Bad idea. Lots of paps where outside pointing me with their microphones and screaming questions to me.  
I got back inside and looked for a bathroom.  
When I found it, I locked myself inside and took my phone out.  
The picture of Harry was still there, giving me the calm that I needed. I didn't know what that kid had, but every day that passed I developed some kind of connection with it. I couldn't stop staring at it. But yet I still felt the guilt of abandoning him on the hospital.

And I needed to get the guilt out of my system.

I quickly googled saint peter's hospital and searched for a phone number. When I found it I dialed it.  
After a few tones, a female voice answered.

"Saint peter's hospital. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, my name is Lo… Alex Williams. Three days ago I registered a guy named Harry, who was on a car accident. I wanted to know how is he."

"Let me look it up, just a few seconds." - I waited in line for the woman to answer me. - "yes, he was discharged the next day you brought him."

"So he was ok? He woke up?"

"Yes, he woke up and left the hospital in great conditions."

"Oh my god, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Anything else I could help you with?"

"No, this is all. Thanks again."

Harry was fine, he was safe, and I was too. He hadn't sued me.   
I took another quick look at his photo on my screen and thanked him mentally.  
Maybe luck was on my side now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the third time I include lawyers in my stories, I might have a little bit of a problem with that...
> 
> Let me know who caught the 'puzzles' reference ;)
> 
> Mag 🦋.


	7. 🚲 SIX 🚲

CHAPTER SIX

[ Harry's POV ]

What my mother said got me thinking, she was right about Austin, he had been a little aggressive lately. I needed to analyze the situation, I wasn't going to dump him, but I wanted to fix it.

My mother told me to stay in her house for a few days, so I could evaluate everything from a better perspective.   
Now it's been four days since I've last seen Austin, and I didn't want to confess this, but I didn't miss him at all. I was feeling good without him.

I came down to have breakfast with my mother, she was reading a book while sipping on her cup of tea. I served a bit of cereal and prepared myself a cup of coffee. When I finally sat down at the table with her my phone rang.

It was an unknown number. My mother looked at me with questioning eyes. I picked up and a female voice came through the other side.

"Sir Harry Styles?"

"Yes."

"I'm communicating from the saints peter hospital. I remember that you asked for us to give any information we had about the person who brought you here after the accident?"

"Yes, did he show up?"

"No, he called us yesterday. He said he was Alex Williams and asked about you and your recovery."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, we told him that you were discharged. But we have his number registered. We can give it to you."

"Yes! Please, I would love to thank him."

"Do you have something to take note?"

I wrote down his number and seconds later I hung up. Now I had the number of my savior.   
My mother didn't take her eyes off me any time, she was curious about the mysterious phone call. But I knew she would like to use that number to track him down and sue him, and that's exactly what he asked me not to do.  
So I didn't tell her shit. I took the paper with the number and put it in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Everything good?" - She asked.

"Yes." - I replied.

I smiled at my mother and continued having breakfast.

_______________________

Before lunch, my mother went to the grocery and I was left alone in the house.  
It was my time to take the phone and dial that number. I was finally going to speak with 'L'.  
I was feeling nervous, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't even know his real name.  
I pressed the "call" button and waited.

"Hello?" - a voice answered from the other side.

"Hi." - I said, doubting.

"Louis speaking."

"Louis?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Harry."

"Harry, what Harry? Oh no, no, no, no. Sorry, I can't. I don't have to… Sorry."

"I just wanted to thank…" - I couldn't finish the sentence because he hung up on me.

I dialed again two more times, but he didn't answer me. Yet it was something in his voice that I recognized, besides I couldn't let out the fact that his name was Louis.   
If I didn't know better, I could swear it was Louis Tomlinson on the other side.  
But what were the odds?

I was stuck in my thoughts when I noticed that the same Louis Tomlinson was on the news. I got closer to the tv and turned the volume on. They were making a summary of the trial that he had been through a the day before.  
At the end of the summary they played a video of Louis screaming at the judge, saying he was innocent. Poor guy, he was losing it.  
That was when it hit me. His voice. The phone call. It was Louis, it really was. I couldn't be hallucinating, it was the same voice. And for fuck sake's he was named Louis.

"Oh my god, the letter!"

I was about to run out of the house when my mother was entering, I bumped into her and made her drop off all of her bags from the grocery, I didn't mind and continued my way out.

"Sorry mum, I'll talk to you later!" - I screamed from the street while running.

I needed to compare the anonymous letter from "L" to the autograph that Louis had signed me last year that was in my house. Only then I could be completely sure.

____________________

I arrived home breathless, I had run about fifty blocks from my mother's house to the apartment that I shared with Austin.   
Austin. I was so focused on looking for that autograph that I completely forgot about him.  
I tried not to make much noise in case he was still sleeping. It was lunch time already but he usually sleeps until three pm.  
Luckily for me, he still was.  
I took my shoes out and closed the door smoothly.  
I entered the bedroom and went straight to the dressing room where I kept a little box full of memories that Austin didn't know I kept. It was pretty much hidden so he wouldn't get jealous.  
That was where I kept presents from old friends that he didn't want me to see anymore, letters from my family and all the things related to my idols, between them Louis Tomlinson.  
I tried to get out of the room without him noticing and make it to the living room.  
Once I was there, I took the letter from my wallet and the autograph from the box.

I started comparing those handwriting, and yes it was exactly the same. I stared at those pieces of paper for what it seemed like hour.

I was astonished. I couldn't believe I missed it, how didn't I notice it before? 

I was so lost inside my head that I didn't hear Austin entering the living room 

"I told you to get rid of that letter." - His deep voice made me jump on my seat.

"I hadn't seen you. Sorry, I just needed to check something out."

"You had left for four days and you still have that awful letter in your hands."

"I will throw it in the garbage. I promise."

"I don't believe you, Harry. Your promises mean nothing to me no more."

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"What's all of this?" - He said, taking my box of memories from the couch. - "didn't I ask you to throw all of this away?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Give me that." - He took the letter from my hands and wrecked it into pieces. - "Now you'd better clean this and throw all of it in the trash."

"Yes."

"Then you can come and sleep with me, I missed you baby." - He said changing his tone and kissing me on the lips.

He left the room and I took the pieces of paper from the floor, picking them one by one. I was going to keep them and maybe glue them together again, like a puzzle.  
I put the pieces in my wallet, next to the autograph, and took most of the things in the box, dropping them in the trash so Austin wouldn't suspect.

The letter was important. It was from Louis Tomlinson after all. He was my idol and my savior. I was going to see him in person that weekend at his free show.   
I wanted to thank him, since he didn't answer my calls.   
Oh my god, I couldn't believe I had Louis Tomlinson's phone number.  
Maybe he doesn't remember my face anymore, but I will show him the letter and he will know who I am.

____________________


	8. 🚲 SEVEN 🚲

CHAPTER SEVEN

[ Louis' POV ]

I was so shocked after hearing Harry's voice on the phone that I couldn't continue my sound rehearsal for the show.  
My phone kept ringing and I knew I couldn't answer, even though I wanted to talk to him.   
I promised myself that I would call him once my trial was over, so I saved his number in my phone. Just in case.

When my partners saw that I wasn't focused enough to keep going with the rehearsal, Liam asked everyone to take a break. He came towards me to check on me, but yet I was distant, Harry's deep voice had taken me over.

Liam pointed at the tv on the next room, I was on the news. We got closer to it and turned the volume on. The reporter was speaking about the trial.

"The famous singer, Louis Tomlinson had his chance yesterday, to prove he was innocent from the accusation that Charles Kellian, one of his fans, had made to him.  
The singer is very well known for being gay, and defending the LGBT community. So it was no news when Charles Kellian accused him of sexual abuse, and pyshical as well.   
The lawyer from Mr. Kellian showed Louis some evidence and photos to make him speak.  
When Louis took the stand, he confirmed to the jury that he was drunk that night and that he didn't remember anything.   
My question is, are his fans going to stand by him now that we've seen what is he capable of doing? We will see who is still showing support to him in his next open air concert this weekend.  
The trial hasn't over yet, but after Louis yelling at the judge, we all know how this is going to end.   
Now let's see a fragment of the singer while he was losing his sanity in front of the judge and the jury."

When they started showing the video I quickly turned off the tv, I didn't want to see it. They were right, I had lost my chance of saving myself, now I looked more guilty than before.

I needed air, I needed to clear my mind, I needed to get out of there. I left Liam standing in the rehearsal room, and I ran out of the building. When I got out, I covered my head with my cup and put some sunglasses on.

____________________

I've spent the whole rest of the day just walking around places that were not too crowded. From time to time I sat on the grass of some park, or near the cost, watching the calmly water in front of me.  
I even started writing a new song, and I didn't notice till I wrote it down, that somehow it was inspired on that boy that I nearly killed with my car.  
Harry.

He was constantly on my head, his photo in the hospital, his curly hair all soaked in blood when I picked him, and now his voice on the other side of the phone.   
I didn't know if it was because of the guilt, or I was just falling for him, which was insane because I've only seen him once.  
And actually I don't believe in love at first sight, maybe attraction, yes. But love? Hell no. And yet I couldn't keep him out of my mind.

I searched through my contacts until I found his. I stared at the little name and the 'call' button besides it.  
Maybe I could give it a chance.

No, I couldn't. At least not for now.  
Liam called me minutes later, asking where I was and if I was going to come back to finish the concert rehearsal.  
I didn't know that I've been away almost three hours, so yes. I took my things and went back to the studio to face my responsibilities.

_____________________

The next morning I woke up in my hotel room with the news that Charles Kellian now had talked publicly on a talk show. I knew what he was doing, he wanted to ruin my show today. He wanted to give me bad publicity. I didn't want to listen the interview he had given, but Liam entered the room screaming like a crazy person and told me that Charles had talked about my supposedly sexual assault and that he was going to press more charges to the people who was with me that day and that were part of my team, which included him. 

Liam also told me that My press team needed me to remind people on my social media of the open show tonight. Only that way I could cover Charles's statement.

"You need to make a live video or something. Bring the attention back to you." - Liam spoke.

"You know I don't like those stuff."- I replied.

"We need people at the show. And if they are buying that speech that asshole said this morning, nobody is going to show up. We can't be a failure."

"I'm pretty confident that people is going to support me."

"Well, I'm not."

"Can't I do anything else?"

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Maybe you can make a giveaway for some meet and greets. What do you think?"

"That's a good one, actually."

"See?"

"Well, you can handle that. Here, take my phone and do that." - I handed him the phone. - "I'm going to have some breakfast."

I left Liam talking to himself and got out of the room. I was making a habit out of it.


	9. 🚲 EIGHT 🚲

[ Harry's POV ]

When I picked up my phone that morning, I saw that Louis was giving away some meets and greets. And on the page said that he was going to broadcast it, so the world would see how he really treats his fans. I wanted to be one of the winners, maybe I would help him recover his reputation by saying to the cameras that he saved my life.

Unluckily, I found out about the giveaway a little late and I didn't win any of them.  
But I didn't mind, I knew I was going to be noticed with or without the meet and greet.  
That's why I put my favorite outfit on, I wanted to make a better impression for him, he had only seen me in a hospital bed for god sakes.

The concert was at six pm that day, but I needed to be there earlier.  
So I took some things in my backpack, including Louis' note from the hospital, and decided to go and grab my bike from my mother's house, so I could ride it to the centre of the city, to the place where the concert was set.

Before I left the house, Austin stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"There is a free concert downtown. I thought I could go."

"You didn't tell me."

"I didn't think you would mind. I am sorry. Can I go?"

"Are you going alone?"

"Yes."

"What time are you going to be home?"

"I don't know, nine maybe?"

"Harry, let me make this clear. You'd better not be cheating on me, because you haven't seen me really angry. And you know I love you, so be careful on what you're doing."

"What? What made you think that?"

"You've been acting weird."

"And you have been too overprotective. Maybe you should let me be free, don't you think?"

"Watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry Austin, I'm late. We can talk about this tonight."

"Sure." - He said angrily. - "this doesn't end here."

I was fed up with him, I wanted a way out. But not today. Today was about Louis.   
So I took my backpack and closed the door behind me. Leaving my problems inside the house.

I walked to my mother's house and took my bike from her garage, she saw my big smile on my face and she couldn't help but ask.

"Where are you going so happy?"

"I'm going to meet Louis Tomlinson."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ok?"

I laughed, she didn't understand.

"If everything turns out fine, I would be on television today, so turn the TV on. Maybe you'll see me."

__________________

I drove my bike until I made it to the centre of the city. A lot of people were already there, collapsing the entrance and trying to reach the front of the stage.  
And it wasn't even five pm yet.   
We had to wait for another hour till the concert started.

I knew he'd probably be at his dressing room now, maybe he already started with the meets and greets for the fans.   
I left my bike tied to a tree nearby, and searched for an entrance to the backstage of the concert, I needed to talk to him.

When I saw what I guessed was the backstage, I started thinking. What could I say to pass through the guards and get inside? Maybe just tell them the truth?  
No, it would only sound crazy.   
Maybe I could say that I've lost my meet and greet card? No, it was so unbelievable.  
Maybe telling the guards that I was a crew member? Or family?

God, how couldn't I find any good excuse?

I thought it through for a while, until a marvelous idea came to my mind. I went to one of the tourism agencies that were around the centre and stole a big map of the city. I returned to the backstage entrance and acted like I was lost

"Sorry, I'm not from the area, would you tell me how to go to Wilshire Boulevard?" - I asked one of the guards, showing the both of them the big map, so they were trying to point out where the famous street was.

Both of them started arguing about which one knew best. While they were trying to help me, I sneaked out and opened the backstage door.  
I think that was the first time I ran that fast, Is this what criminals feel?

I ran through some corridors until I saw an open door with a bunch of girls inside, screaming and crying. Obviously it was the meet and greet.  
Through the door I could see Louis sitting at some table, just signing albums and photos for the girls, he was laughing and making jokes to them, just like he did when I had the chance to meet him a year ago. I smiled at the view.  
Before entering, I took my letter from my backpack. It was all glued, because of what Austin had done to it the other night.  
I stopped a bit so I could recover my breath and I got inside the room.  
I walked straight to his table, I extended my arm and handed the letter he had written a week ago.

"I would like an autograph, please."

Louis looked at me like he had recognized me and then he looked at the letter I gave him, he still was with the pen on his hand, ready to sign it. But he didn't.  
When he looked at what piece of paper he was holding, I could see his muscles tensed, and then he looked up at me again.

"Harry?"


	10. 🚲 NINE 🚲

CHAPTER NINE

[ Louis' POV ]

I recognized my handwriting on that destroyed piece of paper, and when I read it, I understood what it actually was. It was the accident guy, Harry. That was the letter that I wrote for him before I left him.

I could feel my heart beating faster than ever. What was he doing here? How did he found me?  
So I looked up and met his eyes. Oh my god he had green eyes, big green beautiful eyes.   
Last time I saw him he was asleep with his eyes closed. But now he was completely awake and standing in front of me. And he was even more beautiful than in that hospital bed.

"Harry?"

"You remember me?" - His face illuminated with a wide smile.

"Yes, of course. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to..."

"You can't be here." - Liam interrupted us. - "security!"

"Liam, leave him, he is.."

"I know who he is. He shouldn't be here. And you shouldn't allow him." - Liam gave me a warning look.

The security personnel showed up at the door and took Harry by his arms. Taking him outside the dressing room.

"Don't hurt him." - I said worriedly.

"It's ok, Louis. I just wanted to see you and thank you for saving me." - The security carried him to the door, but he kept looking at me.- "You're amazing! You're my knight in shining armor!"

"What was wrong with him? How did he find you?" - Liam asked once Harry disappeared and they kicked all of the other fans out of the room as well. - "He is not a good omen."

"I like him." - I said with a smile on my face.

"No, Louis. Please tell me you don't."

"What?"

"Oh no. You already fell for him, don't you?"

"I don't know. Why? Is it bad?"

"Yes, it kinda is. What if he sues you? He knows who you are."

"I don't think he would do that."

"Well, you'll never know for sure."

Actually I could ask him. I had his number in my phone after all, right?  
So I waited until Liam went out of the room to check if everything was in place for the show to text Harry. I searched in my mind for a clever way to start the conversation, and then I typed.

"Are you staying for the show?"

Seconds later he answered me.

"Yes."

"I hope you enjoy it. Quick question, How did you get inside my dressing room?"

"I tricked your guards. They're not the cleverest."

I laughed loudly with his message.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. So, Harry. Now that you know who I am. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone about the accident if that worries you."

"Why?"

"Because you also took care of me, and I know you're a good man."

"Thanks, Harry. Look, the show is about to start. Text me afterwards and let me know if you liked it."

"Sure. Good luck."

"Thanks ;)"

What the hell am I doing? I couldn't be talking to him. Buy yet he promised he wouldn't betray me. And somehow I trusted him.

Liam got back and told me that I needed to get on stage, so I left my phone in the dressing room by Harry's letter. I promised myself I was going to give it back to him sometime. And went straight to the stage to start my show.

While I was singing one of my songs, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that Harry was somewhere in the crowd, watching and listening to me.

When I finished singing the last song of the concert, and started thanking the people that were there, I found him in the middle of the audience and our eyes locked into one another. I smiled at him and he noticed, because he looked down and covered his face with his hands. As he was embarrassed. He looked cute.  
I laughed at the mic and stared at him again.

"Thanks." - I said and with that, I concluded the show.

I stepped back and waved at the crowd before coming down to the backstage again.

_____________________

When I got inside the car who was driving me back to the hotel, I took my phone out and checked my messages. When I saw that there was one from Harry I smiled.  
He was getting inside of my head. I could feel it.

"Great show." - It said.

"You really liked it, or you're just saying that so I would like you?"

"If it was a lie, It worked?"

I laughed at his reply, he had my same sense of humor. And what I liked the most, was that he really treated me as an equal, not as a famous person.

"Maybe. Are you coming to the next show? it is next week."

"I'd love to, but I don't have enough money to afford it."

"I can always invite you."

"I think you've done enough for me."

"Well, I won't push you, but if you want tickets you can ask me, even if you want to bring someone else with you. I can give you more than one."

"I'd only need one."

"We can arrange that."

"Thanks :)"

"My pleasure."

I smiled like a fool at the screen before blocking it and put it in my pocket.  
Liam was staring at me with inquiring eyes.

"Who were you talking to?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Who is it?"

"Harry." - I sighed.

"Louis, you can't. You know it."

"He is different, Liam."

"What if he's looking for your money? Like this asshole of Charles."

"He's not."

"You don't know, Louis."

"But I feel it."

____________


	11. 🚲 TEN 🚲

CHAPTER TEN

[ Harry's POV ]

When the security guards took me back to the street I was thrilled. Louis Fucking Tomlinson recognized me and he worried about me. He told the guards not to hurt me. He really was my knight in shining armor.

I returned to the front of the stage to find a good spot to see the show. That's when I realized that I had forgotten my letter in Louis' dressing room. Could I be more stupid? That was literally the only proof I had that he saved me.  
Suddenly my phone rang, it was a message from him. Did he save my number? Oh my god, Louis Tomlinson actually saved my number on his phone.

We talked for a bit, but I could tell by his messages that he was worried that I would give him away. I made sure to assure him I would not do that. Because, why would I want to to be honest? His texts were so nice, like he really wanted to speak to me. And also he was so easy to talk to. Why was he like that?

After his last message, the show started and I could swear that he was looking for me in the crowd during the whole show, until he found me. I can't express what I felt at that moment, it was some kind of connection, like the rest of the people weren't there at all.   
Louis was looking at me and only me. His eyes were talking to me somehow. And I could feel my cheeks turning red, he was making me blush.

I don't usually blush, not even when Austin says something cute to me. So that was a new one.

When the show ended I felt the urge to text Louis, but I contained myself. I didn't want to be that unbearable fan who stalks him, right? Not after knowing he had me on his phone.  
So I got back to where I had left my bike.

"You are giving me luck, aren't you?" - I said to my blue bike.

I started the way back to my flat, not before leaving the bike in my mother's garage.   
By the time I got there, my mom was making dinner, she said that she had seen the show on tv, but she didn't see me. That was a bluff.   
Then she asked me if I wanted to stay but I denied. I was going to spend the night with Austin, because for better or for worse, he was my boyfriend.

I remembered my texting conversation with Louis earlier and I decided I could text him something smooth. I had nothing to lose, anyways.

"Great show."

Simple but effective.  
My phone rang with his response before I left the house. A message from Louis Tomlinson.   
He texted me. Again. Was this heaven? Was this a prank for a tv show? What was this?

And again, why was he so nice to me all of the sudden? He told me he would give me some free tickets to his show next week, and that he would also give me my letter back. So that only meant one thing.  
I was going to see him again.

________________

When I arrived home, Austin was waiting for me in the living room. He wasn't very happy to be honest.

"It's half past nine."

"Sorry, I stopped at my mom's to say hello before coming here." - I said, excusing myself.

"I watched the tv today, you were watching the show of that awful singer you like, right?"

"Yes. Do you want me to make dinner?" - I said, changing the subject.

"No, first come here."

I got closer and sat down next to him. Austin took my cheeks in his hands.

"Harry, I know you, and I know there's something wrong with you. So, if you don't want me to be jealous, you'd better tell me what's going on."

"Nothing. What makes you think that?"

"Are you cheating on me?" - He said sharply and pulled my hair, making me hurt.

"No! Austin, please! You're hurting me."

"Ok, I'm sorry." - he backed off. - "I believe you."

"Thanks." - I whispered.

"I wanted to let you know, that today I've spent that money that the Alex Williams asshole gave to you. I bought a new pair of trainers."

"You spent my money?"

"Is there any problem with that, sweetheart?" - He said in his best calmly voice.

"No, it's fine."

"Cool. Harry, I want to have sex tonight. So, you can prepare dinner now and then we can make our own dessert in bed." - He said, capturing my lips abruptly and making me shiver. Shiver with fear.

_______________

I didn't want to make him more angry than he already was, so I followed his plan. I prepared dinner for both of us, and then we had sex.   
I wanted to please him, so he wouldn't think I was cheating or something. But he was very aggressive during the whole night, he left me hurting. I couldn't sleep well because of the pain. I could even see some bruises on my torso, he made those only by grabbing me with his fingers. Austin was really strong. I was used to that.  
But today was different, because he didn't do it with love, he was marking territory.

It was nearly five in the morning and I still wasn't asleep.  
I wanted to talk to someone, because I felt hurt. But since I've been with Austin, he drove all of my friends away from me. My mother wasn't an option because I already knew how she thinks about Austin. And I didn't have anyone else.  
Austin made sure it was only me and him against the world. But it wasn't as romantic as I thought It would be, because right now I was pretty lonely.

I decided to keep playing the images of Louis in my head, his voice, his eyes, his smile, and mostly his messages. It's like he had appeared in my life in the right time, to save me.

I took my phone, being careful not to wake Austin up. I scrolled through Louis' chat and sighed.  
I always liked him, but was it more than just that? Could be possible that he liked me back?

_____________


	12. 🚲 ELEVEN 🚲

CHAPTER ELEVEN

[ Louis' POV ]

I woke up the next morning thinking about Harry. I had a dream about him in which the two of us were sitting on a rock at the edge of a lake, hugging and watching the sunset, with the water at our feet. It felt really good, like it was supposed to be that way. And I really wanted to go back to sleep just to feel that again.

I didn't know why, but he was constantly on my mind. Well, I actually do know why. I like him. He's funny, cute and extremely attractive. So yes, of course I liked him. 

"Don't tell me you're thinking about that kid from the accident." - Liam said from the frame door.

"Who the hell let you in?!" 

"I have your room key."

"You are interrupting my privacy, Liam."

"That never bothered you before."

I gave him my middle finger and buried my head on the pillow. I wanted to go back to sleep, and maybe, just maybe, dream about Harry again.

"C'mon get up." - Liam said, and I felt his weight on the other side of the bed.

"It is my day off. Go away."

"It's almost midday, and I got something to show you, c'mon."

I turned around and faced him.

"What?"

"You need to come with me."

"Agh, I hate you."

_____________

Liam and I walked to the hotel room where my communication staff was staying, they all were with their computers, watching some video.

"Look, today your lawyer called me." - Liam started. - "He said that Charles Kellian is going to make another statement today, but he can't prove anything, because they made clear that they don't have any videos or photos proving that you and him were at the same bar at the same time. That means he can't prove that the agression actually happened either. So, the judge asked both of you to find witnesses or people who can talk on your behalf. You can't ask anyone from your crew, we have to find the employees that were working that night, or other people who can assure that you're not violent. We need at least three people."

"Ok. We can do that. But, why are we here?"

"Because yesterday a lot of people showed support to you at the show, and they are talking about you everywhere. Besides we also recorded the meet and greet, remember? On that tape we can see you around your fans. We can see how you treat them, how transparent you are, and especially how kind you are to them. But the most important part is when Harry appears."

"What? Did they film that too?"

"Yes, and it's amazing, because you are spontaneous, and you look completely worried about him and the way the security guards take him. With that video, people can see that you're not violent at all. Take a look." - Liam pointed to one of the computers and played the video.

It was so weird to watch myself in that situation, you could see that I was genuinely shocked about Harry and that I didn't want him to go, not with those security guards anyways. But what shocked me the most was his voice, and the way he said I was his knight in shining armor. Did he really think that?

"Are you sure this would work?" - I asked.

"Yes, but there's a little problem. Because the girls who were at the meet and greet had signed a permission to use their image beforehand, but Harry didn't, because we'll, he wasn't invited."

"You need me to ask him for his permission to use his image?"

"Exactly."

"I guess I can text him."

_____________________

It took me a while to figure out what I would say to Harry in that text. But also I was quite excited to see him again.  
Liam told me that was not necessary for me to be with him in the meeting, I mean it was some legal stuff that don't usually involve me. But I wanted to see him, so I needed an excuse to ask him to come.  
Until it hit me. The letter. I could say that I want to give him his letter back.  
I looked in my stuff from the day before and found it. What the hell had happened to that letter? It was completely destroyed and glued back together.

I took a picture of it and send it to Harry. My heart was racing, why was I so nervous?

"I guess that if you want to get it back, you should come."

I stared at my phone a few seconds, his reply appeared moments later.

"Really? When?"

"Whenever you want. Today it's my day off."

"I don't know if I can, it has to be today?"

"It's ok if you can't today, maybe tomorrow?"

"Why are you so hurried about me getting that letter back?"

Shit. What could I possibly answer him? I couldn't tell him it's because I need his signature to save my ass. Why would he want to sign that?  
I needed something else.

"Because I want to give you your ticket for next show as well. And also because the rest of the week I'm busy."

"Busy, huh?"

"Very much, yeah."

"Why so busy? It's not like you are a famous singer or something like that."

"Ha ha very funny. "

"Thanks, it's one of my many talents."

I laughed at his reply. He was so easy to talk to.

"I would like to get to know the rest of them."

"I don't know if you are ready yet."

"Haha Ok, so. Do you want your letter back? It's now or never."

"Ok, you convinced me. Where do I have to go?"

I smiled like an idiot, he was coming to see me. 

"I'll send a car to pick you up."

___________________


	13. 🚲TWELVE 🚲

CHAPTER TWELVE

[ Harry's POV ]

I was having a really bad day. When Austin woke up he still wasn't in a great mood, and he took it all out on me. He yelled at me, he throwed things at the wall, he pushed me against the wall and he slapped me in the face, leaving a red mark on my cheek.   
I didn't know what I did to make him this angry at me. This wasn't him.

Of course I cried, he had never done that before, and even though he apologized after, and he calmed down, It hurt like hell.  
We stayed in bed hugging, but my face and my body were still hurting. He said he loved me, how could he hurt me like this? He said he care, and that he was jealous, and worried about losing me. But it didn't make sense. It didn't make me hurt less. It didn't make me want to stay with him. I wanted to run.

But when Louis texted me, everything was better, somehow I felt safe.   
Like his message was salvation, like I knew somehow he would protect me, like he cared. Really cared.

He wanted me to go see him, and I knew he was, because if he only wanted to give me my letter back, he would have sent it, or arranging something with the people of his staff, right? But he wanted to give it to me in person.

Yet something was stopping me from going. I couldn't leave Austin, he would want to know who I was going to see, and I couldn't let him ruin this for me, I couldn't let him find out about Louis. It would only make things worse.

And yet Louis was so persuasive, that I couldn't say no to him. I hid my phone so Austin couldn't see the conversation and I sent Louis the address of my mother's house, so he would send the car to pick me up from there. 

I changed my clothes into something casual. I didn't want to look neither overdressed nor too slappy.  
I looked in the mirror and the red mark on my cheek was vanishing now. I couldn't say the same about last night's bruises.

Before leaving, I told Austin I was going to visit my mother, and luckily he was calm enough to believe me.  
I sighed in relief, one less problem for now.

I ran the blocks to my mother's house and sat at the front door to wait.  
After a couple of minutes she saw me through the window and opened the door.

"What are you doing outside?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

I smiled at her and made her a sign to sit down next to me. She sat and looked at me suspiciously.

"Remember the guy who took me to the hospital?"

"Yes"

"Well, I met him."

"What?! Harry, if you know who he is we have to sue him. He almost killed you."

"No, mom. Hear me out. He is nice, really nice. And we've been texting and we really get on well. So, I'm not going to sue him or anything."

"But Harry.."

"You should accept my decision, mom."

"Ok, sure. What's his real name?"

"Not going to tell you." - I smiled at her.

In that moment a luxurious silver car parked in front of us, and the driver scrolled the window down.

"Harry?" - He asked from his seat.

I stood up and nodded. My mother jaw had dropped in astonishment.

"I'm Gael." - He said and got out of the car. He opened the backseat door for me. - "Is the woman coming too?" - He said pointing at my mother.

"No, she was just making me company. Should I get in?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Gael."

__________________

When I got to the hotel, Gael guided me through some elevators and hallways until we reached the door '228'. The hotel was extremely beautiful and luxurious. But what else was I expecting from the one and only Louis Tomlinson?

Gael knocked on the door and we heard Louis' voice on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"It's Gael, I'm bringing Harry."

"Come in."

Gael and I entered the luxurious room.   
I wandered my eyes around the beautiful furniture and ceiling for a few seconds until they landed on Louis.   
He was astonishingly attractive today. He was beside the balcony of the room, wearing some black skinny jeans and a white shirt which showed all of his tattoos under the sunlight. He also was barefoot, showing his tattoos on his feet.  
He turned around and walked towards Harry.

"Thanks Gael. I'll call you later to take Harry back home."

"Sure."

And with that, Gael left the room.

"Hello Harry." - He said and smiled.

"Hi." - I said, uncomfortable standing by the door.

"Please come and sit here." - He said and guided me to the little couch by the bed.

I sat on the couch, and waited for him to do the same. He didn't sat down though, he went to one of the drawers and took a piece of paper out.

"I think this belongs to you." - Louis handed me my old letter.

"Thanks."

"You know I can make you another one if you want, that's pretty awful." - He laughed.

"I like this one, but thanks."

"What happened to it anyways?" - He said and finally sat next to me.

It took me some seconds to decide if I could tell him the truth. I mean, something inside me was telling me to trust him. And his eyes were looking at me with so much interest, like he really wanted me to answer and continue the conversation. But yet the answer wasn't easy for me to say.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh." - He seemed surprised. - "Is there a boyfriend?"

"Yes" - I said shyly. - "He was jealous I guess."

"Jealous? Because of that letter?"

"Yes, because it says really nice things and all."

"I must not be the first person who says nice things to you, he can't be jealous of everyone."

"Actually you kinda are."

"Wait, Really?"

"Yes, can we please change the subject?"

"Ok, I have your one ticket here."- He stood up and took the ticket from the little coffee table. -"For this week's show, and also a backstage card, so you can come see me without tricking my guards." - He laughed and handed me the card and the ticket.

"Backstage card? Why?"

"Because it's the least I can do after I left you in that hospital."

"You already paid me enough."

"No, I didn't. I feel like I owe you so much, Harry."

"I'm not going to let you give me more presents or money or whatever you have in mind."

"Can at least invite you here? And maybe hang out?"

"Why do you want me here? You must be really bored if you want me to hang out." - I laughed Ironically.

"I think you're really interesting."

I looked at him in disbelief. What was he doing? Why would he want to hang out with me? What did he see in me? I'm surely not an interesting person.  
Louis could see I wasn't comfortable after his reply, so he just changed the subject. And I thanked him for that.

"There's something else that I've been wanting to ask you. Actually it's the main reason I ask you to come here." - Louis was doubting every word. Was he nervous or something? - "Remember yesterday when you appeared in my dressing room?" - I nodded. - "Well, we were recording that, to use it to uhm… you must know already, but I've been accused of bad things… which aren't true." - He added quickly. - "And uhm we need to prove I'm not like… that I'm not violent with my fans. So that's why we were recording, but we need your confirmation to use your image, because you kinda appear in the middle of it, and for legal stuff I need to ask for your permission. So what I'm pretty much asking is that I can use that video of you during my trial. It would help a lot."

He was asking me to show my face during his trial, to show how I handed him the letter, how I yelled at him he was my knight in shining armor. What if that video became viral? What if people think I'm crazy? What if Austin sees it and gets jealous? What if he finds out he is the same guy who saved me? I can't let that happen. Not if I want him to stop hurting me. I needed to fix Austin, not giving him more excuses to hate me.

"Uhm I mean, I would love to help you, but I can't risk that video becoming viral or something like that."

"What?" - He sounded surprised.

"I can't let anyone know I was there with you."

"Why?"

And here it was again. I wanted to tell him the truth, I really wanted to. But what if he judged me? 

"Uhm… my boyfriend." - I whispered.

"May I ask why?" - He said calmly.

"He is just jealous about everything, that's all. I don't want to give him more excuses to be."

"He sounds like an asshole." - Louis said abruptly. And then he corrected himself. -" Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I nodded and sighed. I didn't want to let Louis down. He was so cute and caring about me that I wanted to give him every help he needed, I really wanted to. But I couldn't risk it.

"So it's a no for now, Louis. I'm sorry. Am I allowed to go now?"

Louis looked at me with pity in his eyes. Or maybe it was a worried look. I've never been good for reading people.

"Sure… I was hoping maybe we could… uhm, nevermind. Let me call Gael to take you home."

"Thanks."

Minutes passed mostly in an awkward silence between us, until Gael knocked on the door and Louis opened the door for me. He leaned over me like he was willing to kiss me on the cheek. But I ran out of the room instead.  
Gael followed me closely to the outside of the hotel. Luckily he didn't say or ask anything.  
Only when I arrived at my mom's house again, I allowed myself to cry.


	14. 🚲 THIRTEEN 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

[ Louis' POV ]

"He said no."

"What? How?"

"He doesn't want us to show his face, Liam"

"Did you try to convince him?"

"Yes." - I sighed in frustration.

"Give me his address, I'll go and convince him myself."

"No, you won't."

"Why? We need to publish that video to make you look good, Louis."

"I won't do that to him. He doesn't want it. And he has his reasons."

"What reasons?"

"He didn't tell me." - I lied.

"Ok, I'll figure something out, I always do."

"Thanks." - I smiled at him. - "Can I ask you for a favor, as a friend?"

"What is it?"

"Can you see if you find something about Harry's boyfriend?"

"He told you he has a boyfriend?"

"Yes. But I think he is not good for him."

"Are you jealous already?"

"No, it's not like that. I think… he just gave me a bad vibe. Please, can you do a bit of a search?"

"Sure."

______________

After a few hours Liam came back to my room with good news. He made the communication staff release the video but only the part of the real meet and greet, cutting it before Harry enters, and now everyone was talking about it. Of course some people were saying that I only did it to save my ass and all. But my fans were showing support and defending me. So it was a good movement after all.

"Well, you have to go to the record studio today. I already called Gael, he's going to pick you up in forty minutes, I was thinking maybe you can work on that song you were writing the other day. The one about Harry."

"What? It isn't about Harry."

"Who is it about then?"

"Nobody."

"Yeah, sure." - He said sarcastically. - "Well I also called Niall, he's in L.A now as well so he told me he was going to wait for you at the studio and help you with the music or whatever you guys always do."

Niall was one of my best friends, and he also was a recognized singer, but he doesn't usually leave London, so I only get to see him when I'm back in England. Sometimes we just hang out and make music together, he helps me with my lyrics and my composition and I help him in return.

"Really? He didn't tell me he was…"

"I also asked him to come to the second session of the trial to speak on your behalf. Remember we needed three people? Well, We already found an employee from 'puzzles' who can help us , and I was thinking maybe the third person could be one of your ex boyfriends?"

"What? No."

"C'mon. At least one of them. I'm running out of options, Louis."

"Most of them are in London, and there's no way they'll travel here."

"What about Jamie? Wasn't he from here?"

"No, not Jamie please. He won't help me, he hates me. We broke up on bad terms. He's going to ruin everything."

"Ok, I'll think about someone else then."

"Thanks. Did you search for Harry's boyfriend?"

"Yes. His name is Austin Preach, he has been his boyfriend since highschool."

"How did you find out?"

"Instagram. You could have done it yourself you know that right?"

"Shit. Ok. What else?"

"He has a lot of friends but Harry doesn't, he only published photos with Austin or his mum. Look."

Liam showed me an Instagram account and started scrolling through his feed, it was Harry's. I just couldn't stop myself from thinking how gorgeous he was.  
Liam opened a photo of Harry with another guy on his graduation, they were kissing.   
That guy must be Austin, he looked bigger than Harry and he was good looking I must admit.  
Then, Liam stopped on a recent one, from a few days ago, where again Harry was next to Austin, but in this picture I could see that Harry wasn't very Happy, he didn't have that bright in his eyes, or his beautiful smile showing his dimples. No, he looked sad and scared. It made me worry.

"Liam, I need you to keep digging. I can tell that he's not good."

"I think you're obsessed."

"Please."

"Ok, whatever."

"Thanks, and send me his profile, I'm going to follow him."

"You're a stalker."

"Shut up."

"Are you going to admit you're falling for this Harry or not?"

"It's not of your business."

_____________________

When I arrived at the studio, I made myself a cup of tea and entered the rehearsal room. Niall was already in there waiting for me, playing some chords on his guitar and scratching something on a notepad.

"Hey, mate!" - I said, getting closer and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey!"

"What are you up to?"

"Just improvising a little. What about you? I've seen that you're in a little bit of a problem here."

"Don't even say it. I'm fed up with it."

"Yes, I can imagine." - He said and got back to the chair where he was sitting before. He took the guitar again and said. -"Liam told me you're writing something new, you need help?"

"Oh my god, he is so annoying. I can't believe he dragged you into this. Yes, I've been writing some random lyrics, but I don't have a melody yet."

"Let's get to work then."

"Ok, thanks mate."

____________________

We spent the rest of the evening just improvising some chords and melodies for my new song inspired in Harry. I wanted a smooth, light melody, something that captured his essence. Niall was the perfect person to understand what I wanted to do, but for him to understand, first I had to explain who Harry was.   
I must say he was surprised that I was writing a song to a boy again, I hadn't written to anyone in particular for years now, so it was a bit of a revelation for him.  
I mean, it was a revelation for me as well.   
His picture was still on my phone, and now I had his Instagram profile. But I couldn't help it. I liked him and I wanted to go through his pictures, I wanted to see him again.  
Maybe Liam was right and I was stalking him. Maybe he was right and I was falling for him.


	15. 🚲 FOURTEEN 🚲

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

[ Harry's POV ]

Only when I arrived at my mom's house, I allowed myself to cry.  
When she saw me crying she didn't understand, and I didn't want to explain to her either. It was all too much for me to handle.  
First, Austin being mean, shouting and hitting me on the face because of his jealousy, then Louis inviting me to his hotel room, then Louis giving me all these presents and nice words like I deserved it, and then again me worrying about what Austin would say to me if he found out about Louis.

I wanted to help Louis, I know he is a good man and he deserves to get himself out of that lawsuit, because just the thought of him going to prison makes my heart clench.  
But Austin was waiting for me at home, I needed to make things work for us, I needed to be with him, and he didn't allow me to hang out with other people. Louis wasn't making it easier. It would only make Austin more angry at me than he already was.

But yet again, every inch of my body wanted Louis to kiss me on the cheek before leaving the hotel room, and I don't know how I managed to run away from there, but I know it was the best decision.

All of these thoughts were spinning around my head. I needed to fix it, to fix it all. To mend my relationship with Austin, and help Louis, because after all he had helped me. I owed him.

My mother was hugging me while I cried. Even though she didn't understand what was happening, she was there, holding me. And I couldn't be more grateful, because that's what I needed, someone to hold me, because I was falling apart on the inside.  
She didn't ask. And I didn't say anything. It was better this way.

My phone rang minutes later, it was a message from Austin.

'Baby, when are you going to come home? I miss you.'

I didn't want to go back yet, I was still feeling weak, and he couldn't see me like that, he couldn't see my red face and my snobbing nose. Because he was going to ask me, and I can't lie to him.

But he missed me.  
That message was sweet and tender, he doesn't usually say those kinds of things, he was trying to compensate me. He really was trying to be better.  
So I arranged myself in front of a mirror, trying to look as good as possible and only then, I returned home.

______________

Austin had made dinner for both of us, he was waiting for me with a smile on his face, and looked really happy to see me again.  
It had been a while since I saw him like that.

"How is your mum, love?"

"She is ok."

"I called her earlier today, because I wanted to talk to you, and she said that you had gone to the grocery store."

What? He called my mom's house? my mother lied for me, she covered me, she didn't tell him I was meeting my saviour. Thank goodness she didn't, because he was controlling me. He was making sure that I hadn't lied to him.

"Yes." - I said, looking at the floor.

"What is wrong baby?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." - I said, forcing a smile.

He got closer to me and cupped my cheeks in his hands, pecking a kiss from my lips.

"That's my boy. I love you."

And I don't know why, but I couldn't say it back. I didn't feel it. I just forced another smile for him.  
I thought maybe this was a warning sign, maybe this wasn't really working even if I tried. But it also was really scary. What was I supposed to do without him? I didn't know a life without Austin.

We spent the rest of the night eating dinner, chatting a bit about his day, and me lying about being at my mom's house.   
After I washed the dishes we went straight to bed. I was hoping he didn't want to have sex that night, I was still very hurt from the night before, and the bruises were still marking my torso.   
Luckily for me, he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. I felt relieved.

__________________

Next morning I woke up and Austin wasn't in the apartment. He had gone to work, and I was left alone to do the housework.

When I picked my phone after a few hours of no use, I saw that I had five missed calls from an unknown number.   
Something inside of me made me wonder if it wasn't related to Louis. And I really hoped it was, because I was already missing talking to him.   
I dialed the unknown number on the screen and waited.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank lord it's you." - Someone said from the other side of the line.

"Who is this?"

"Sorry, I'm Liam. Louis Tomlinson assistant. I need your help."


	16. 🚲 FIFTEEN 🚲

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

[ Louis' POV ]

Today was the second session of the trial.  
The employee of the bar was the first one to take the stand. He had already talked and was questioned by both lawyers. He did great at first, while my lawyer was talking to him, he said to the judge that he did remember Louis from that night, but he didn't recognize Charles' face. Making it look like he wasn't at the bar at all.  
Point for me there.

But when the opposite lawyer took the lead, he made the jury take an ambiguous position. That son of a bitch was good.

"You are saying that the night of the incident you were on the night shift. Right?" - The employee nodded. - "And you were serving Mr. Tomlinson here." - He nodded again. - "Do you remember what he was drinking? Remember that you're under oath."

"He drank about six beers."

"Could you tell if he was drunk?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You don't know because you had a lot of work that night, right?"

"Yes."

"So, maybe you couldn't see when Louis approached Charles either. Because the bar was so crowded."

"Yes, I don't know, I wasn't paying total attention."

"So it's probably that you missed it when Louis harassed Charles."

"I can't tell if it happened or not because I wasn't looking."

"No further questions."

Now Liam, my lawyer and I were waiting for Niall who was going to be the second to take the stand. But he hadn't shown up yet.  
The judge was getting impatient, and Charles' Lawyer was trying to dismiss Niall's statements for being late.

Luckily for me he opened the door before the judge made a decision. And quickly took the stand, excusing himself for being late.

"I have known Louis for about ten years now and I can tell for sure that he isn't a bad guy. He has never done anything that would hurt any human being."

"Have you seen him drunk?" - This time my lawyer was making the questions.

"Yes."

"How is he when he is drunk?"

"He just likes to have fun, he laughs a lot, he is extremely funny and he just plays around with everyone, but never in a mean way. He turns into a kid when he is drunk."

"Didn't he ever do anything inappropriate while being drunk?" - Niall denied with his head. - "would you say that he is dangerous while being drunk?"

"Not at all, he is adorable and he could never hurt a mosquito."

"No further questions, your honor."

Well, that went good. I knew I had one witness left on my behalf but Charles' Lawyer interrupted the session by saying that he had a last minute witness to take the stand.

"What? Your honor, he can't present someone that wasn't on the witness list." - My lawyer spoke.

"I'm sure I can, because it is a last minute information. Please I would like to call Jamie Hunt to the stand."

"Oh no." - I whispered.

"What? Who is he?" - My lawyer asked me.

"My ex boyfriend."

"What did you do to him?" - My lawyer was worrying.

I looked behind me at Liam and he gave me a look like he hadn't anything to do with it.   
He was going to ruin everything. I knew it.

"Nothing, but he just hates me for dumping him. He would do anything for a bit of revenge."

"Oh God."

Jamie took the stand with an arrogant smirk on his face. He was getting in my nerves.

"Well, Jamie. Can you tell the jury who you are and how you met Louis?"

"Yes, I'm Louis' ex boyfriend and we met at the same bar he met Charles Kellian."

"What?! That isn't true." - I shouted and My lawyer sent me a death look so I would shut up.

"Mr. Tomlinson, you need to remain in silence while Mr. Hunt is speaking." - The judge said. - "Continue." - she said to Jamie.

"I met him at that same bar two years ago and I introduced myself as a big fan. Louis' has a bit of a fetishism for his fans if you didn't know. So quick enough we were making out. And a few days later he asked me to be his boyfriend. Of course I said yes, because I admired him so much that I thought It was a dream come true."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." - I whispered.

"But eventually I realized he only wanted to have sex with me, he forced me to sleep with him more times than I can remember. A few months later I tried to break up with him but he hit me against the wall, leaving me unconscious."

"He is making all of that up. That isn't the real story, your honor." - I stood up from my chair, interrupting.

"What did I tell you Mr. Tomlinson?"

I sat back down and sighed. I couldn't lose that session too. I didn't want to go to jail.

Eventually Jamie ended his made up story and the jury asked for ten minutes recess. They were actually considering his story. That was my end, I knew it. There was nothing left for me to do.   
I rested my head in my arms above the little table. This situation was stressing as hell.  
Liam got closer to us and said something to my lawyer that I couldn't hear. I was too deep in my thoughts.

___________

When the recess ended, and everyone returned to their seats, my lawyer stood up.

"As they had added a witness to their list, we have a last minute addition too."

"Go ahead." - The judge said.

"I would like to call Harry Styles to the stand."

I looked up in surprise, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Harry was here? I turned around and there he was, sitting in the last row of benches. He slowly stood up and walked towards the stand. He glanced at me when he passed through me and my heart started beating faster. He was actually here. He was here to help me.  
He took the stand and made his oath.

"Mr, Styles. Would you like to tell us who you are?" - My lawyer asked him.

"Hello, I'm Harry Styles and I'm actually a big fan of Louis Tomlinson."

"For what I understand you have met my client in person before, so you're not just a fan."

"That is right." - He said and smiled at me. I returned the smile to him. - "I actually met him twice. Last year I met him during his world tour and he received me in his dressing room and signed me an autograph, he was very gentle, kind and respectful to me and all the fans there. And later, the second time was a few weeks ago when I met him again and he saved me from bleeding out to death."

"How is that?"

"I had an accident during the night. Louis found me in the lonely street after it and took me to the hospital so I wouldn't die. I know for sure that he had a lot of other things to care about but he didn't care and he stayed the night at the hospital, and after all that, he also made the payment for the private health insurance, because I didn't have one. I was unconscious so I didn't actually see him that night, and he didn't tell his identity to the nurses. It wasn't until a few days ago that I found out it was him who rescued me.  
I couldn't help but reach out for him to thank him. He is still so humble about it, and we have talked a lot during the last past days, and I can assure you he is a great person. So when they called me to talk here, I couldn't say no. Because I feel in such a debt with him." - he posed his eyes on me again. - "He's a good soul. I have nothing bad to say about him."


	17. 🚲 SIXTEEN 🚲

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

[ Harry's POV ]

I gave them all my best smile.  
I stood up from the stand and returned to my seat on the last row, I could see the anger in the look of Charles Kellian and his lawyer.   
Louis was staring at me the whole time. He couldn't believe it.  
Actually, I couldn't believe it either.   
I helped him. And it worked. I think.

"After mr. Styles statement, the jury and I debated and agreed that there is not enough evidence against Mr. Tomlinson yet, so I will give Mr. Kellian and his lawyer two more weeks to find new incriminatory evidence, otherwise Louis Tomlinson is innocent." - The judge said to the whole room and dismissed all of the people by hitting her hammer.

I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. At least I've done something right. And it felt good, I had helped Louis Tomlinson in the flesh.

I started walking down the hall when I heard someone calling my name.  
I stopped and turned to see Louis running after me.

"Wait!" - he got closer to me, and smiled. - "hi."

"Hi."

"I just… thanks, you know." - He said with an honest smile on his face.

"Yes, it is ok."

"Why did you… how did you know about this?"

"Liam called me yesterday."

"That asshole… why did you agree? I thought you didn't want to expose your face."

"Yes, he promised me that they wouldn't show me or my name. And I wanted to help you." - I said.

"Really?" - he had a beautiful wide smile across his face.- "God, thanks. You don't know how much I want to hug you right now, you just…" - He stared at me and sighed. -"you're awesome."

"No I'm not. I'm just returning the favor."

"You didn't even tell them that I actually ran over you with my car first. You just made me look like a fucking hero."

Because to me you are.

"Your welcome?"- I said shyly.

"I really am sorry for crashing your bike. I just thought you should know that."

"It's in the past." - I said to him.

I looked at the exit door. I should really get going if I don't want Austin to find out that I'm not at the house when he returns from work. I didn't want him to get mad again. I've had enough.

"Well, I guess you have to go, but I'll see you on the show this weekend, right?"

"Sure." - I said and gave him a little smile.

I turned around, walking away from him, headed to the exit.

"Wait Harry!" - I stopped again and faced Louis. Something inside me was waiting for this to happen, for him to retain me a little longer. - "there are a lot of paps outside, if you don't want to get noticed maybe you should come with us in our car. It has tinted windows, and we usually take the back exit to avoid the cameras and all. Gael can leave you at your house."

I doubted for a second. I was feeling like maybe this was a way of cheating Austin. But, sharing the car with Louis? Hell yes.

"Ok, sure."

______________

The ride home was awkward, I sat by the window, Liam who I hadn't known in person until that moment, was sitting in the middle, and Louis by the other window of the car.  
Gael was driving and he wanted to take us out of the tribunal as soon as possible so the paps wouldn't see the car. So he didn't leave us much time to get comfortable in the backseat before he started the car.

When we were out of the paps sight, we all noticed the uncomfortable silence behind the adrenaline. Gael felt it too, so he tried to start a conversation between all of us.

"Sir Harry, it's a pleasure to see you again, were you supporting Sir Louis?"

I doubted to answer. So Liam took the lead.

"I called him as a witness."

"Yeah, you could have told me that." - Louis said sharply.

"You would have killed me if you knew that I stole his number from your phone."

"I will kill you now. I'm sorry, Harry." - He said, trying to recline to his side to see me over Liam's body. - "I didn't want him to have your number, I knew you didn't want to expose yourself and all."

"It's ok, he didn't bother me." - I smiled at him. - "Besides, everything went well."

Liam looked at me, and then looked at Louis, like he was watching a ping pong game.

"Aren't you scared of your boyfriend after doing this?" - Louis asked with a smirk on his face.

His question got me with the guard down. What was he inquiring?

"He is not going to know."

"Do you hide a lot of things from him?"

"Some."

"He doesn't know anything about me, right?"

"No." - I whispered and looked at the floor.

"Are you scared of him?"

"Louis, I think it's enough." - Liam interrupted.

Louis sighed and turned his face against the window. He didn't say anything else the rest of the ride.   
When Gael parked at the entrance of my mother's house and I was about to get out of the car, I felt something taking my wrist. I turned and Louis was stopping me, taking my hand in his.

"Please come to the backstage this weekend before the show, I want to see you again, and thank you properly."

I nodded at him and got out for good. I waited until Gael drove away to enter my mom's house. She was watching everything from the window frame.

"I feel like you're living here again." - She said when I opened the door.

"I can't give him my real address, mom."

"Him, who?"

"My knight in shining armor." - I said with a smile on my face and she laughed.

"Are you ever going to tell me his name?"

"No." - I giggled.

"You are going out a lot with him lately. I got the feeling that you like him."

"No, I mean, yeah everybody likes him. But I don't like him that way. I have Austin."

"You don't smile like that about Austin."

"Like what?"

"Like it was the best thing of your day."

"Shut up, please. You don't know what you are saying."

"Mom always knows, darling."

____________

"What is this?" - Austin said when I arrived home.

"What is what?" - I said without understanding.

"This."

He threw some papers at me that fell on the floor when I didn't catch them.  
I picked them up and I saw what it was. The ticket and the backstage card for Louis' show.

"It's for this weekend show." - I answered calmly.

"You didn't tell me you bought those? How much of my money did you spend? Who allowed you to spend it in the first place?!"

"I didn't spend any money, Austin." - And then I stopped talking, I couldn't tell him that it was a gift, because he would get jealous again.

"So? How did you get it?"

"Mhm… my mom bought it for me."

"And you didn't tell me."

"I forgot."

"You didn't tell me on purpose. Because you know that I don't like this pathetic singer. Well you know what." - he got closer to me and took them from my hands. - "you're not going anyways." - He ripped the card and the ticket apart and threw the pieces at the garbage bin. - "That's for lying to me. Maybe this way you'll learn."

"I'm sorry."

Austin took me from my wrists and forced me to walk towards the living room, he pushed me over the couch and I fell hitting my head with the armchair. Tears were starting streaming down my face.

"Stop lying to me and hiding things, Harry. I'm not stupid and I can tell you're constantly lying. And I don't like it."

And with that said he got back to the bedroom, I didn't answer him, I couldn't. He just left me alone while I cried. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you're enjoying this story so far  
> If you like it, don't forget to comment and leave your kudos :).   
> I love you all, I hope you have a great day  
> Mag 🦋.


	18. 🚲 SEVENTEEN 🚲

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

[ Louis' POV ]

"How do I look?" - I asked Liam during my clothing testing.

"Same as always." - He said without even looking at me.

"C'mon, tell me something more."

"Why do you care?"

I looked at him angrily.

"Ow, today Harry is coming, right?" - He said teasing me and I rolled my eyes at him. - "You look good mate."

"Ok, I don't know if I trust you though."

"Did he tell you at what time is he coming?"

"No, I should text him. Shouldn't I?"

"Do you want to look desperate?"

"No."

"Then don't text him."

"Ok." - I Said, but I couldn't leave the worry behind.

It's been three days since I've last seen him, three days since the trial. I hadn't texted him, I hadn't called him because Liam kept telling me that I was going to look desperate. So I just waited til the show.

Today was the day. He was going to be here soon. It was still quite early though, so I thought maybe he was coming closer to the time of the show.  
But the hours passed and it was only an hour remaining before the show and Harry hasn't shown up yet. That's when I started worrying for real. Maybe he didn't want to see me, maybe he wasn't coming at all.  
Maybe he thought I was a stalker, I kinda was actually, but who could blame me? This guy was driving me insane, he was constantly on my mind, in my dreams during night, in my songs.  
The anxiety was winning, and I couldn't stop myself from texting him.

"Hi Harry, let me know when you're here and I'll send someone to pick you up at the door."

He didn't reply to my message for several minutes. I waited, staring at my phone, I was starting to freak out. I was losing it, I was stalking him, what was happening to me?  
Until his reply appeared on the screen and I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding.

"Hi Louis, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you, but I can't make it today."

I felt my heart stopping at his response.

"Oh, why? Did something happen?"

"Yes, can we meet another day maybe?"

"What happened?"

"I lost my ticket and my card so I can't go."

"Only that? Harry I can let you in without any of that stuff. Do you want to come?"

"Really? Of course I want to go, but I thought that I couldn't do it without the ticket you know."

"Nonsense. I'm sending Gael to pick you up and bring you here."

"Now?"

"Yeah, get ready."

I called Gael and told him to go to pick Harry up as fast as he could. He understood and got In his way.  
Minutes later I smiled at the screen with Harry's new message popping up.

"I'm outside."

___________________

I looked myself in the mirror one last time before I heard the knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Gael sir. I'm bringing Harry."

"Come in."

I watched the door opening and Gael let Harry in.

"Call me if you need anything else." - Gael said and closed the door behind Harry.

"Hello Harry." - I said once we were left alone.

Harry walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stood still, not knowing what to do next.

"Thanks for letting me come here after all."

"My pleasure." - I said and smiled at him.

"Can I...?" - He said pointing at the chair next to my boudoir.

"Yes, please sit."

I sat next to him and I was trying to think of a topic to start the conversation, and also to stop the awkward silence when he took the lead and asked.

"How are you feeling for the show?"

"I'm fine, I mean I always have this adrenaline inside, but I'm not nervous yet."

"How is It to play live? How does it feel?"

"Awesome, it's really one of the most amazing experiences ever. All the energy from the people in the crowd, it's really awesome."

"When did you know you wanted to be a singer?"

"I feel like you're just making superficial questions, like this was an interview or something, and I kinda wanted to get to know you." - I said emphasizing the 'you'.

"What do you want to know then?" - He smiled at me.

"Mhm... What do you do for a living?" - I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Do you study?"

"No."

"What do you do then?"

"Nothing, my boyfriend doesn't allow me to go out much. He prefers that I stay in the house while he works and pays for everything."

That Austin was a real asshole. I haven't even met him and I already hated him.

"Do you like being his housewife?"

"I'm not his housewife."

"For what you just tell me, you kinda are. Do you like to stay home all the time?"

"No."

"Well then, If you could study or work, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"There must be something that you like."

"I like cooking."

"Really? Maybe you could study gastronomy or something related to that."

"I can't."

"Harry, you can do whatever you want to. It's ok if you don't like gastronomy, you can find something else too. But you should do something that you like with your life. Something that matters to you, not follow whatever Austin tells you to do."

"How do you know his name is Austin?" - He looked surprised.

Ok, I screwed it up. If he knows that I did a search on his boyfriend, he would surely think I'm a stalker now.

"You said it." - I lied.

"No, I didn't."

"I don't know then."

Harry didn't seem very convinced by the look on his face. But he let go.

"Can I ask you something now?" - He said.

"Anything."

"Why are you doing all of this for me? And I mean the gifts, and the texting, and the nice words and all."

I took a second to think what I was going to answer him. I already knew the answer to that, but I didn't know if it was the time to say it out loud.

"Because I'm intrigued by you."

"Like in a good way?"

"Yes."

He stared at me with his deep and beautiful green eyes, trying to figure out what I would do or say next.  
I felt the tension between us, it was in the air, so thin that you could cut it with a knife.  
He dropped his eyes to the floor while I was still looking at his beautiful face. I couldn't stop staring at him even if I wanted to.  
Then he suddenly took his eyes back at me, this time stopping at my mouth. He wanted to kiss me?

"You can kiss me if you want to." - I teased.

"I can't."

"But you want to?"

"Maybe."

"I wish you would tell me why you can't."

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"Then I wish I was your boyfriend."

Harry looked at me deeply into my eyes, like if he wanted to discover if I was saying it truthfully or if it was a joke. I didn't back down though. I meant what I said.

"The show is about to start, and I have to go to get prepared now. Maybe you can watch it from the side of the stage? What do you say?"

"I'd love to."


	19. 🚲 EIGHTEEN 🚲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell you all that I imagine Gael as Danny Pudi when he played Abed in the sitcom 'Community'   
> But you can imagine him however you like.  
> :) 
> 
> Well don't forget to comment if you like the story so far  
> Mag 🦋

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

[ Harry's POV ]

I followed Louis to the stage, he was waving at people and chatting a bit with them while we walked through the corridors of the backstage.  
He didn't pay much attention to me because he was talking with his vocal coach and he was preparing with his earphones and stuff. I just watched him closely trying to memorize everything I was seeing.

I stood up on the left side of the stage and took a peek at the crowd. It was really an amazing view and the energy was indescriptible.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" - Louis said from behind me.

I turned to look at him and nodded.

"You can watch it from here, and maybe after the show we can keep talking. If you want, of course." - He added quickly.

"Ok." - I said and nodded.

"Ok." - He smiled. - "Wish me luck." - He said and walked into the stage.

"Good luck, Lou." - I whispered.

________________

I've been watching Louis on the stage for the past hour and a half, singing, smiling, moving around and talking to his fans. It was completely different seeing him from this perspective, after getting to know him a little more, it was like he wasn't the same person. But yet he was, and he was absolutely amazing in every aspect. Just by seeing him I smile. Just to have the chance to see him this close, was killing me.  
He was singing one of his greatest hits 'what makes you beautiful' and I could swear that he looked at me and gave me a smile during the chorus.  
Actually I could swear he did it in more than one song. But I still didn't believe it. I still was in shock.

"Harry!" - I heard a voice behind me and I turned. It was Liam. - "I didn't know you were back here."

"Yes, Louis let me watch him from here."

"Of course he did. Are you enjoying the show so far?"

"I am, yes. I love his songs." - I answered.

"You should hear the new one he is working on."

"Is it good?"

"Really good."

I smiled at him and nodded, turning my head again to watch Louis. He was now singing 'Midnight memories'.

"Are you staying with us for dinner tonight?" - Liam interrupted and I froze for a moment.

"I… I don't know, I don't think so. Why? Did Louis tell you that he wanted me to stay?"

"Mmm, no, not really. But I thought maybe… it doesn't matter."

Why was he doubting like that?   
Louis ended his song and looked to where we were standing and smiled at me. Then he turned back to the crowd.

"I would like to dedicate this last song to the person who saved me from ending up in jail. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here tonight. Thanks." - Louis said the last word looking at me again and I felt my heart clenching in my chest.

Liam tapped on my shoulder.

"I should thank you too." - He said.

"It really was nothing. You're both making such a big deal of it."

"I'm sure Louis will continue thanking you in all the ways he can imagine." - Liam said and winked at me.

______________

After the show Liam took my wrist and started running. I didn't know what was happening, it hadn't been more than thirty seconds after the show ended, and Louis, Liam and I were running to the exit, where Gael was waiting in the car for us to take us away from the stadium.   
And then I understood. We were avoiding the fans while they were still inside the stadium. This was a clever idea, Louis would be home before the fans even noticed he was gone.

Louis was sitting at the window, and I was in the middle of him and Liam.   
When Louis finally recovered his breath from the running, he cleaned his sweat with a towel that he had on his shoulder and asked us.

"Well, how was the show?"

"Really good." - I said genuinely.

I leaned towards him and I doubtfully gave him a hug as a congratulation. He seemed equally surprised at my reaction, but seconds later he hugged me back.  
I didn't want to think about it, but God Louis smelled so good. Even if he was all sweaty. His smell was kind of addictive.  
I pulled back and he smiled at me again.

"Where are we headed sir?" - Gael asked.

"The hotel." - Louis said. - "oh wait, Harry do you want us to leave you at your house now? or you can come with us and after dinner Gael can drive you back. Your choice."

Louis and Liam stared at me waiting for my response.

"I don't know, I don't want to be a burden."

"Believe me, you're not." - Liam said.

What was I going to tell Austin? I can't excuse myself with my mother again. He's going to notice I'm lying. But I can't say no to Louis. Besides, it was Louis Tomlinson, and he was inviting me to his hotel room for dinner.

"Ok, well, I guess I can stay with you guys for a while."


	20. 🚲 NINETEEN 🚲

CHAPTER NINETEEN

[ Louis' POV ]

"Liam?" - he looked up at me. - "can you order something to eat?"

"What do you guys want?" - He said to Harry and I from the couch.

"Pizza?" - I said.

I could tell that Harry was nervous because he hadn't spoken since we got out of the car.

"Yes, it's fine by me." - He said shyly.

"C'mon don't be nervous, it's not like you hadn't been here before." - I said, teasing him.

"Right." - He said with a tiny smile.

"Ok, I think I will make the call outside the room, you know for the signal and all." - Liam said and stood up from the couch.

He headed to the door, and disappeared behind it.   
I knew Liam was lying just to have an excuse to leave Harry and I alone. I mentally thanked him.

"What is wrong?" - I asked Harry.

"This is kinda weird, don't you think?"

"Are you uncomfortable?" - I said sitting on the bed while staring at him who was looking through the glass balcony door.

"No, I don't feel uncomfortable with you, but this whole situation is weird."

"What can I do to make this not weird?"

"First, stop asking those questions." - He laughed and turned to face me.

"Why?"

"It's like you are trying too hard. But I still don't understand why."

I thought about what he just said for a couple of seconds.

"Because I like you, Harry."

"Louis I…"

"I know, I Know, You have a boyfriend. I get it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Because you are nice, and cute, and you treat me as a person and not as a celebrity, and above all of that you're really attractive." - I confessed and he laughed.

"Yeah, sure." - He said sarcastically and sat next to me.

"I meant it."

Harry stopped laughing and looked into my eyes without saying a word. We just stayed there, looking at each other. It was that same tension in the air we had back in my dressing room earlier.

We broke it when we heard the sound of the door and I saw Liam walking towards us.

"Pizza is on it's way."

"Great, I'm starving." - Harry, standing up from the bed and walking away from me towards the dinning table of the room.

I sent Liam a death look and he just shrugged.

_______________

The pizza arrived fifteen minutes later and the three of us started eating.

"This pizza is awesome, we are going to order it every day from now on." - Liam said. - "you're totally invited." - He said to Harry.

"So, you like him now?" - I asked Liam.

"Yes, he is good company."

"Told you." - I said and Harry laughed.

"Maybe next time I can cook you both dinner, instead of ordering." - He answered.

"Oh, do you cook?" - Liam asked.

"Yes." - Harry smiled at him.

"Well I guess we have plans for next week." - Liam said.

I looked at Harry with a grin on my face. He was gorgeous. He noticed and smiled back.

"How did you two meet?" - Harry asked.

"A friend introduced us." - I said.

"Yeah, then he became famous and asked me to help him, so we became even closer while working together."

"That's awesome." - Harry smiled and chewed his slice of pizza.

"What about you? How did you start liking Louis?" - Liam asked Harry, and he almost choked. - "I mean, his music, liking him as a singer." - I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Sure, yes. I knew that." - Harry said, trying to recover air. - "I think it was back in 2012, I've heard one of his songs and I remember saying to one of my friends back then that the lyrics were amazing. Then I searched him up and I started listening to every single one of his songs. That was pretty much it."

"Which song was that first one?" - I asked.

"Little things." - He smiled at me.

"That's a good one." - Liam said. - "Maybe Louis can play it now for us."

What was Liam doing? I don't know if he was trying to help me, or sink me under.

"We are eating right now Li." - I said sharply.

"That's a bummer. I bet that Harry wanted to hear that song too." - Liam said and turned to Harry.

"I… I think Louis is right. Let him finish his dinner. But I would love to hear it another day." - He said looking at his slice of pizza.

"And I would love to play it for you." - I said.

Harry looked up at me and we both stared at each other for a while. After a long silence, Liam interrupted.

"Well I have to do a few things before bed, so I'd better get going. Hope to see you soon, Harry." - Harry nodded and smiled in return.- "Louis, I'll come to wake you up in the morning."

"Sure." - I said and waved at him.

Liam got out of the room and I started picking everything up to clean the dinning table. Taking the leftovers to the trash.

"Harry, whenever you want to go, just tell me and I'll call Gael."

"Oh, yes sorry you must need to rest. I'm just annoying you. I'm ready to go if you want to call him." - He started picking up his things.

"No, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." - I rushed to stop him. -"I want you to stay as long as you want. But if you feel uncomfortable or whatever Gael can drive you home anytime."

"I think... I would rather stay a bit more. If you don't mind."

I looked back at him and I felt a wide smile forming in my face.

"I don't mind at all."

"Cool." - He said and left his stuff back on the table, and then he helped me with the dishes.

"What do you want to do?" - I said after we ended up cleaning.

Harry came back and took a seat on the bed and I followed him.

"We can continue the conversation we were having before Liam came back." - He said shyly.

"Sure. Where were we?"

"I think we were…" - He didn't end the sentence, he just started leaning towards me slowly, like asking for permission.

He was looking at my lips, and who am I kidding, I was looking at his lips too. I was looking at him with desire, I wanted to kiss him so badly.

Those few seconds felt like eternity. I left a sigh come out my mouth and Harry giggled.  
We were so close that our noses were touching.

I didn't know what to do with my hands either, I wanted to touch his cheeks, his hair, all my impulses were begging me to do it, but I was afraid that if I did that Harry would back down. And I surely didn't want that.  
Harry closed his eyes and I followed his lead, I felt him getting closer, I felt his breath over my lips, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I ended the short distance between us and pressed my lips against his. Finally joining them in a kiss.


	21. 🚲TWENTY🚲

CHAPTER TWENTY

[ Harry's POV ]

We were still so close that I could feel his breathing on my cheek. I didn't want to open my eyes, and I surely didn't want him to take his arms off me. He was hugging me from the waist and I had my arms around his neck. We were still sitting at the edge of the bed. I felt Louis' lips teasing my mouth, pressing little kisses in my cheeks and in my jaw, then he pecked my lips again.

"Lou?" - I said in his lips, still with my eyes shut.

"Mhm?" - He mumbled.

"I should probably get going now." - I let out with a sigh.

I opened my eyes and gave him a tiny smile while caressing his neck with my hands.  
He looked at me and left a little kiss on my nose.

"Sure. I'll call Gael."

"Thanks." - I said, watching him getting up from the bed and taking his phone.

He searched for the number and quickly put the phone on his ear. He told Gael I was ready to go and he hung up.

"I guess… I'll see you soon?" - He asked me.

I stood up from the bed and went towards him. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug, resting the side of my head on his shoulder. He hugged me back and tightened the grip.   
And for the first time in my life I felt safe.

"I'll be here whenever you want me to." - I whispered into his neck and I felt how it gave him goosebumps.

"So, I'll text you then." - He answered.

I took some distance, just to be able to look him in the eyes. I caressed his fringe with my fingertips and he leaned over me once again, to kiss my lips. His kisses were so good. He made me feel so good.   
He was soft and tender, he was taking care of me. He was protecting me. He was fixing me.

We both heard a knock on the door and we separated from each other. Louis went to open the door, showing Gael standing on the frame door. I rushed to pick up my things and walked to the door. I stopped in front of Louis, doubting about giving him another hug, or kissing him on the cheek, or just to say goodbye to him. I didn't know what to do.  
He must have noticed because he leaned over and left a kiss on my cheek and then said.

"Goodnight Harry. Let me know when you get home safe."

_________________

I felt like I was floating. When I sat in the backseat of the car every inch of my body was trembling. I've just had one of the best nights of my life with Louis Tomlinson. And it wasn't in my mind, it was real.

"Sir Harry, how was your night?" - Gael asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Great."

"I got the feeling that I'm going to drive you a lot for the next following weeks. So you'd better get used to my company Sir Harry." - He said looking at me through the reviewer mirror.

I laughed a bit and nodded.

"Maybe you're right, Gael."

When I arrived at my mom's house I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was almost midnight. My mum must be sleeping. I took my spare key and opened the door. I walked to the living room and crashed on the sofa to sleep there.   
I knew I should have returned to my house with Austin. He actually called me a thousand times today, but I didn't reply to any of his calls. I was kinda busy.

Austin would be mad, and probably all of it will blow up in my face in the morning, I knew it. But right now I just wanted to enjoy the feeling that Louis left me. This state of full happiness, of full joy.  
I remembered what Louis told me before leaving his room, and I texted him before falling asleep.

"I'm home :)"

"Awesome. Sleep well. :)"

"You too. Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you for letting me get to know you."

I smiled at it and blocked the screen. Falling into a beautiful night sleep, dreaming with deep blue eyes, tender kisses and a wonderful singing voice in my ear.

________________

I woke with the scream of my mother. She didn't know I was on the couch, so she panicked when she saw a body. I couldn't blame her though. I would have done the same.  
She stopped screaming when she saw my sleepy face waking up.

"Harry, darling, What are you doing here?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to say anything?" - I said, yawning.

"Sure baby." - She sat next to me.

"Austin can't find out about this."

"Speaking of him, he called here yesterday, he called multiple times to ask if you were here. First I told him that you were in the shower, then that you were watering the plants, then that you were sleeping. But I don't think he believed all that. What are you hiding from him?"

"Mum, you are the best."

"Answer my question, Harry."

"I'll explain. Don't freak out, please."

"I'll try."

"I told you that I've been hanging out with the guy who brought me to the hospital, right?" - she nodded. - "well, he is awesome, Mom. Like literally he has no defects. And yesterday he invited me to have dinner with him and a friend of his. We talked a lot and he made me laugh, and made me feel good and protected, somehow. And mom, he was already saying things like 'Harry, I like you.' and 'I wish I were your boyfriend.' but he was never rude or made me feel suffocated. No, he was absolutely respectful and tender.  
When we finished dinner he asked me if I wanted to go home, but I decided to stay, I didn't even think about Austin. I just wanted more time with him." - I left out a sigh. - "And then we kissed."

My mother was staring at me with a grin on her face.

"Sounds like you like him too. Like you like him a lot." - she said and I felt my cheeks blush.

"Shut up."

"That's why you are avoiding Austin then."

"Yes. I need to figure things out."

My mother was about to answer me when my phone rang. It was a call from Louis. I smiled and immediately picked it up.

"Good morning you, did I wake you up?" - Louis said.

"Not at all."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Who is it? Is it Austin?" - My mother interrupted me.

"No, it's Lo… the guy who saved me." - I said with a smile on my face. - "what were you saying?" - I returned to my phone.

"Sorry, did I call in bad timing?" - Louis asked.

"No, it's fine."

"I shouldn't be asking this, but are you with your boyfriend there?"

"No, I'm not with him."

"Oh, nice. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the studio with me today I have to record a couple of songs, maybe you can get to hear my new songs and stuff. Only if you want to."

His offer was really tempting, but I couldn't let Austin all by himself two days in a row. Even if the decision didn't like me.

"It's not that I don't want to. I really want to go. But I think I should probably stay home today." - I said.

"Sure. I get it." - He sounded disappointed.

"Maybe tomorrow?" - I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll try to make space in my schedule." - And I could hear his smile returning on the other side of the line.

"You are always so busy, and you still want to hang out with me."

"Because you are worth it."

"Sure." - I said ironically.

"It's the truth. Well, Harry I guess I can talk to you later. So we can arrange about tomorrow. What do you say?"

"I'd love to, Lou."

"Goodbye then."

"Goodbye." - I said with a wide smile on my face.

I hung up the phone and left it on the coffee table again.

"So, Lou?" - My mother asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm still not telling you his full name." - I answered and she rolled her eyes.

"What did he want?"

"He invited me to spend the day with him."

"And you say no."

"Right."

"Even though you wanted to."

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because of Austin."

"Darling, I think it's about time you break up with him."

"What? No, I can't."

"Well, son, you'd better choose then. I'm sure that someone is going to get hurt otherwise. Besides, it's pretty clear that you don't love him anymore."

"I… I mean, it's not like that."

"Yes it is, you're head over heels about that Lou."

"We only kissed. It's not like we are in a serious relationship."

"But would you like to give it a try?"

"Maybe."

"Then you should break up with Austin first."

"I hate when you are right."

_________________

After my mother made breakfast for both of us, I decided to head home. I knew it was still early, and since it was sunday, Austin would still be asleep.  
I made it home, and as I was expecting, Austin was still in bed.

I changed my clothes and got under the blankets with him. I'm pretty sure he felt my weight on the mattress because he mumbled something, but he didn't woke up.   
I rested my head on the pillow and prayed for the best for when he gets up.

I tried to conceal sleep but I couldn't, the only image in my mind was Louis. And how much I wished he was the one laying by my side right now.

Austin woke up around midday. He looked at me with a confused glare. I simply smiled at him.

"Good morning." - I said.

"Don't you dare talking to me like everything is fine."

"What? What happened?"

"What happened?! You disappeared for an entire day, that's what happened! Without warning. Were you at that awful concert? Answer me!" - I nodded in fear because of his yelling.- "I thought that I've prohibited you from going to that concert. Didn't I?"

"Yes."

"And I threw your bloody ticket. Didn't I?"

"Yes."

"What did you do to go? Huh?"

"They made a giveaway and I won." - I lied.

"But I told you that you couldn't go! And yet you did."

"I get that you are mad. But it was only a gig. Can I have a bit of fun?"

"And why did you lie to me? Why didn't you come back? Huh?"

"Because I knew you would get this mad. And I didn't want to."

"Well Harry. Guess what? I'm pretty mad right now." - He took me from my hair and started pulling it.- "Because you are a lyer, an hypocrite, and you are so stupid that you thought I would buy it. You thought that I would buy your bullshit. You are an imbecile."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" - I said when he let go of me.

"You never mean anything, right? You are so innocent, and useless, and stupid, Harry. You don't deserve my forgiveness, at least not today."

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"You can start by cooking something, I'm starving. At least that's something you don't suck at."

"Sure."- I said, standing up from the bed and heading to the kitchen.

I knew I couldn't break up with him. I was too scared of what he would do to me if I did.


	22. 🚲TWENTY-ONE 🚲

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

[ Louis' POV ]

After talking with Harry this morning I got a bad feeling inside, but I decided just to ignore it and stop being a stalker with him.

I finished my breakfast and went straight to the record studio to keep working on my new songs.  
Niall decided to join me so we could end the lyrics that we were making the previous week. I was glad about that so I didn't have to spend the whole day on my own.  
After a while we took a break and Niall took me off guard and asked me about Harry.

"So… I watched how that Harry guy spoke about you on the trial the other day. Did you really save him?" - Niall asked.

"Don't call him 'that Harry guy', he's just Harry. And no, that's not the entire story. He kinda exaggerated it."

"Well, in that case, that guy is completely over you, he looked like he adored you."

"He is a fan of mine. Maybe that's the reason." - I said, downplaying it.

"Yeah, a fan that you wrote a love song to." - Niall laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not like that, I mean it's complicated. He has a boyfriend and I don't know… now I feel bad about kissing him, I mean he kinda cheated on his boyfriend with me. I don't want to be that guy."

"Wait. You kissed him? When?"- Niall asked and I nodded. - "and did he kiss you back?"

"Yes, it was last night. But I don't know what to think about it. It felt so good, but now I feel kinda guilty, you know?"

"I think you have a lot on your plate with the trial and the lawsuit to worry about Harry's boyfriend too. Maybe next time you see him you should just ask him where does he wants to go with you, if he tells you that he wants to keep his boyfriend, then you can decide if you want to be that guy or not. But for now, you don't know anything for sure."

"I don't know Ni. I don't want to rush things."

"Ok, then let things take its course. Don't push him if you don't want to."

"I'm afraid that if I ask him that, he would only freak out or something."

"Ok, sure. But if he doesn't bring the topic, you'll have to ask him eventually."

"I know."

"And let me tell you, Louis, that I've never seen you this way before."

"Shut up and let's get back to work."

"Sure man."

________________

After we finished writing the song, I felt very proud of the finished result.   
I didn't want anyone to hear it yet, not even Liam.   
But I would probably show it to Harry eventually. I actually wanted him to be the first one to listen to it in its finished version. I mean it was made because of him, right?

As for the bad feeling that I had this morning, I still had it when I got out of the studio, it hadn't left my body during the entire day.  
I was a bit worried about Harry, there was something in me that was telling me that his boyfriend was no good, that he might be bothering him or whatever. I had a bad feeling about him. About the whole situation.  
And I don't know why, but I wanted to make sure Harry was alright.  
So as soon as I returned to the hotel I sent him a text.

"Hello Harry. Is everything alright?"

I've waited for almost three hours for his response, but he still hasn't replied.   
My worrying was growing even faster. I was afraid something had happened to him. But maybe I was overreacting, Right? Austin was his boyfriend after all. And who was I to worry?

One more hour had passed and I couldn't take it anymore, I was too impatient to just sit and wait. I mean, Harry usually answers fast, so I was probably right and something had happened to him. Right? But I couldn't be completely sure until I saw him.

I was ready to call Gael to take me to Harry's house when I heard an urgent knock on the door.  
I opened the door just to see what I was so afraid of. Harry was standing in front of me with a bruised cheek and a bleeding lip. He was hurt.

"Lou." - He left out with an anguished sigh.

"What happened to you?"

"Are you going to let me in?" - He said and I'm pretty sure I saw a tear streaming down his face.

I fully opened the door, letting him in. After he got inside he took me into a hug. He hid his face on my neck, crying and sobbing on my ear. Causing me to shiver with fear. Something had happened to him, and I wasn't there to protect him.

"Baby…" - I said caressing his back. - "tell me what happened."

"Austin."

And with that only word I felt my anger boiling inside of my body, how could someone do this to such a beautiful soul? How could anyone do this to their partners? I was in shock and the only thing I could do was to continue caressing his back while watching how hurt Harry was.


	23. 🚲 TWENTY-TWO 🚲

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

[ Harry's POV ]

Austin was forcing me to get drunk and have sex with him before dinner, I didn't want to, I was tired and didn't feel like it. But he didn't understand that.  
He was being so violent lately that my body couldn't handle it. I just wanted to cry.

I didn't want that.  
I wanted tender touches and velvet kisses, I wanted a soft voice in my ear, I wanted someone to hold me close and never let go. I wanted Louis.  
But yet I have been the whole day pleasing Austin, cooking for him, cleaning the house, giving him blowjobs, making him drinks, and all for what? For nothing.

He took my phone away from me around five pm when he saw me speaking with my mom instead of taking care of him. I didn't complain because I didn't want him to get even more mad.  
He still didn't find out about my cheating, but yet I felt like I deserved how he was treating me after what I did with Louis last night.

I was taking a shower before dinner when he entered the bathroom and took his clothes off. He was forcing me to do something I didn't want to. I've never felt this miserable and defenseless.  
Everything stopped when my phone rang and Austin got out of the shower to take it. It was a text message. I couldn't see who had written it, but I understood when he rushed into the bathroom again and dragged me out of it.  
It was a message from Louis. And Austin got jealous.

He pushed my naked and wet body to the ground and stood above me, showing me the message, shaking his hand in front of me.  
It actually wasn't a big deal. It didn't say anything out of place, it was just Louis worrying about me. I couldn't help but smile a bit about it.

"Who is this?!" - Austin screamed, while shaking the phone in front of my face.

"It is a friend." - I doubted.

"Since when do you have a friend named Louis?!"

"A few weeks ago." - I said, trembling below him.

"And again you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry." - I said and started crying.

"You always say that but I'm not sure you mean it, Harry."

"Yes, I do." - I said and closed my eyes because I felt how Austin was about to hit me on the face.

And he did. He hit me five times in a row just above my lip, making me bleed.   
I was feeling a bit dizzy because of being on the ground, because of his punches, and because I hadn't eaten anything solid since breakfast.   
I don't know when I lost consciousness, when I passed out.  
But when I recovered it, two hours later, Austin was already gone.

I stood up from the ground and put some clothes on. I couldn't stay there. That's when I saw my phone on the floor. I picked it up and Louis' message appeared on the screen. He was what I needed now.   
I took the keys and went to pick my bike to my mother's house.   
Once I did, I rode it to Louis' hotel.

I knocked on the door, trying to contain my crying. Few seconds later he opened it.

"Lou."

"What happened to you?" - He said in a worried tone.

"Are you going to let me in?" - I said, almost crying.

He let me in. And I couldn't contain it anymore, I threw myself into his arms. I needed him close. I needed to forget about Austin for a while.

"Baby…" - he said, caressing my back. - "tell me what happened."

"Austin." - I said and started crying once more.

Louis kept making traces on my back and then in my hair.

"Baby?" - He said and the pet name gave me goosebumps.

"Mhm"

"Let's sit down on the bed and you can talk to me, ok?"

I nodded still with my face on his neck and he guided me towards the bed. We sat down against the headboard, and he tightened the hug.

"You can talk whenever you are ready." - he said and left a kiss on the tap of my head.

I buried my face even deeper into his neck if that was possible and left out a sigh. I could trust him, I knew I could. I tried to stop my nose from snobbing so I could speak.

"He is very jealous."

"That doesn't give him the right to exert violence on you, Harry." - Louis said and lifted my chin so he could look at me.

"He took my phone and saw your message, Lou." - I shut up. I was starting to think it was a mistake to come here.

"So he did this to you because of me?"

"It's not your fault." - I said.

"Oh my god, Harry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have sent that message. You don't deserve this. I can't believe he did this to you. I want to go and kill him right now. Harry, baby." - Louis made me look at him. - "you're safe here. I can hire a security guard for you if you want to, Austin is not going to put a hand in you ever again. I promise."

That wasn't what I wanted, but I didn't want to tell him that, I just needed him to hold me.   
I looked at him and tried to smile as a response. I cupped one of his cheeks in my hand and leaned towards him to join our foreheads together and I finally closed my eyes, just enjoying having him this close.  
He left out a loud sigh and wrapped his arms around me.

"Harry, that guy is hurting you. You understand that, right?"

"Mhm." - I said, without opening my eyes.

"I'm not sure you really understand how serious this is."

"Please, Lou. Don't make me do this."

"Do what, love?"

"He is still my boyfriend, he is just jealous. And he has his reasons."

"Harry, baby. Nobody can hurt you like this and be justified. It doesn't matter if he is jealous or not. Because if he is your boyfriend he should be taking care of you, he should protect you, he should love you. This isn't love Harry."

"Austin loves me. He tells me that every day."

Louis stared at me with a pity look on his face.

"Why did you come here?" - he asked.

"Because right now you're the only one I have." - I said shyly.

"Harry, as long as you are here with me, I promise I will take care of these open wounds on your skin, I will protect you, and I will try to make you feel safe. And I want you to know that I'm really pleased that you told me this and that you trust me enough to say it out loud. Thank you Harry."

"I should thank you. You're my knight in shining armor."

"Maybe I am." - He said and smiled at me.

I really wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel good again. But I couldn't do that to Austin, not again, so instead of doing it, I let go of Louis' hug and laid down on the bed, facing the wall. Louis didn't say anything, he just stood up from the bed and went away. I deserved that too.

A few minutes later he returned and started cleaning up the dry blood of my lip and taking care of the bruises and the lip wound. He was an angel. I couldn't help but close my eyes at his touch. He was right, by his side I felt safe.

"Now you can sleep, love." - Louis said when he finished and I no longer felt his touch on my face.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss his touch after he left.  
I heard him walk away from the bed and I don't remember much after, everything went black again. But this time I knew I was protected, I knew I was safe. Because after all, Louis was my knight in shining armor.

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo
> 
> I realized that I didn't tell you anything about me yet...  
> So, it's never too late to do it, right?
> 
> Well, my full me is Magalí Sol (not going to say my last name) I'm from Argentina and I'm 21 years old at the moment (January 2021 ✨)
> 
> I study musical theatre at the University here in Buenos Aires, and I had studied english for several years. But of course that I know I have some errors or misspellings, so feel free to correct me  
> Ok?
> 
> If you want to know anything else about me, you can ask, I'll answer everything :)
> 
> Well... I hope you liked this chapter 💙
> 
> I love you   
> Mag 🦋


	24. 🚲 TWENTY-THREE 🚲

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

[ Louis' POV ]

It was almost eleven pm and Harry was still sleeping in my bed, I watched him sleep for about three hours now and I could see that he had more bruises on his body than just the ones on his face. They weren't that visible because they mixed up with his tattoos, but still they were there.  
That Austin had crossed the line. He really did.

I was waiting for Harry to wake up so I could order some food, but when I saw what time it was, I was already starving so I ordered anyway.   
I've called Liam to explain to him that I wouldn't be eating with the crew tonight because Harry was here, he obviously understood.

So when the dinner arrived I sat alone on the dinning table to eat something before going to sleep.  
Suddenly Harry's phone started ringing, I could see it was a phone call from Austin. I immediately turned it off.  
The screen remained lightened and I could see that he had sent him a lot of messages during the night. Such as: 'i'm sorry.' 'i didn't mean it.' 'Come home.' 'I want to make it up to you.' and a bit more.

That Austin was an asshole, I can't stop saying that. He was toxic and abusive. Harry needed to report him to the police. It was domestic violence.  
And there it was again, he was calling once more.

"Fuck!" - I said, containing my impulses to throw the phone across the room.

"Louis?" - I heard Harry's voice from the bedroom.

I went over there to see him with a sleepy face and his red eyes due to the previous crying.

"Hey." - I said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey."

"I thought you were going to sleep until tomorrow."

"What time is it now?"

"Nearly midnight."

"I slept three hours?" - he asked and I nodded.

"Are you hungry? I ordered some cheeseburgers but I didn't know if you were going to eat."

"Yes, I didn't eat anything today."

"Ok, I'll bring it here. Don't move." - I said and went back to the living room to grab both burgers, then I returned to the bed and sat by his side against the headboard. He sat up after me.

"Thanks." - He said, grabbing the burger. - "why did you scream before?"

"Huh?"

"You yelled fuck!"

"Oh, yeah that. Your boyfriend was calling you. And I didn't… nevermind. I don't know if you want to answer him. He had been sending you texts and calling."

"No, I don't want to speak with him."

And with his response I felt relieved for a moment. At least he wasn't crawling back to him.   
We continued eating in silence.

"Louis?"

"Mhm."

"I left my bike outside the building because they didn't allow me to get it inside the hotel, I'm afraid someone had stolen it."

"Let me send someone to pick it up and bring it here. And don't worry, if it isn't there, I'll buy you another one, and this time you get to choose it." - I said, grabbing my phone and he smiled at me.

"Thanks, You're awesome." - He said and I smiled back.

I unlocked the screen and called the reception. The guy from the reception told me that the bike was still there and I asked him to bring it to my room. When I hung up I felt Harry's hand above mine, taking my phone in his hands. I didn't know what he was doing but I let him. He stared at the screen for a while. He was watching something.

"So this is the picture you took of me." - He said looking at the screen.

"What?" - I said and he showed me my cellphone. The picture of Harry at the hospital was showing. - "yes." - I said embarrassed.

"In the letter you said I looked good. This isn't good, Lou, I look awful."

"Agree to disagree." - I said and Harry laughed.

"Why do you still have it?"

"Because I like it." - I said honestly.

Harry just smiled at me and leaned towards me to peck my cheek.

"You are too nice to me."

"No, I'm not. I'm just treating you as everyone should."

He looked up at my eyes and brushed his lips with his tongue, getting closer to me.

"I wished I could kiss you right now." - He sighed.

"You can." - I said.

"But Austin."

"It's your call, baby. We can be just friends if you want to."

He nodded and took some distance from me. I heard a knock on the door and I stood up from the bed to open it.   
The guy from the reception was on the frame door with the blue bike and I let him in so he could leave it there. Then he was gone and I returned to the bed with Harry.

He had already finished his burger, so I picked up the trash and threw it away.

"Do you want to stay the night?" - I asked him. - "or do you want me to call Gael? You know you are more than welcome to stay, you can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch."

"The bed is big enough for the both of us, Lou. You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed or anything."

"I don't."

"Ok. So are you staying?"

"Yes." - He said, laying down, and got inside the blankets.

"Ok." - I said, standing still, not knowing what to do.

"Lou?"

"Mhm?"

"It is your bed, you are allowed to lay down too." - He laughed.

I doubted a bit but then I laid down next to him.

"That is better." - He giggled and gave me a wide smile.

We were both laying on our sides, facing each other.

"I don't understand you." - I suddenly said.

"What don't you understand?"

"You. You are crying, but then you are completely fine with me and you laugh and all. What do you do to forget about everything that happened to you today?"

"That's easy. You. That's why I came here. You make me feel better, Lou. And I like the feeling of being with you."

"I like it too."

Harry looked at my eyes and suddenly cut the distance between us, joining our lips on a kiss.  
I closed my eyes and made the kiss deeper. I lifted my hands to his hair and pulled him even closer to me. The kiss became more passionate and heated.

When we ran out of breath, Harry backed off and stared at me for a while.

"What's wrong?" - I said while caressing his neck.

"I'm going to break up with Austin." - He said.

His words took me by surprise. It actually made me smile widely at him. Those words made me feel proud of him.

"Well, Harry, let me be there for you. Ok? You shouldn't do this on your own, I can go with you just in case something happens. I don't want him to hurt you again. Do you hear me?" - I said and Harry nodded.

He got closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist to cuddle. His head rested in my chest and I placed my arms around him as well.

"Thanks." - He said shyly.

"You should sleep a bit."

"I'm on it." - Harry said and buried his face in my chest even more if possible. I giggled a bit and kissed his hair.

"Sweet dreams." - I said with a smile on my face and finally closed my eyes.

_____________


	25. 🚲 TWENTY-FOUR🚲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me tell you that this next chapter is quite violent.
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> As I said, it's quite violent, so if you don't want to read it you should stop reading when Harry leaves the phone on the floor and opens the bedroom door. Ok?  
> I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable by reading this.  
> You can just scroll down to the next chapter and read the summary from Louis' POV which isn't as hard and cruel as this one. Ok?
> 
> It's the first time I write something like this and I'm actually really proud of the outcome even if I had cried while I wrote it.
> 
> Please don't hate me, it's all just fictional.
> 
> Ok, I love you all.  
> Mag 🦋
> 
> 1/2

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

[ Harry's POV ]

I was comfortably sleeping between Louis' arms, our breathing at the same pace, his heart beating below my ear.   
When all of a sudden, I heard someone slamming the door, waking me up.

"Rise and shine Louis, Oh my god!" - Liam shouted and woke Louis up as well. - "Is that... Harry oh my god, I didn't know you were still here."

I smiled at him and looked up at Louis who was killing Liam with his eyes. I laughed at his reaction and sat properly on the bed, getting away from Louis' grip.

"Good morning Liam." - I said.

"What do you want?" - Louis said.

"I was going to make breakfast for you Lou, but... ok, nevermind. Louis you have the sound check for your next show in about two hours. So I'm going to leave you two alone now, but please be ready by then. Ok?"

"Sure." - He answered.

"Goodbye Harry." - Liam said to me and I waved at him before he left the room.

"Where were we?" - Louis asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Let me think..." - I said sarcastically and Louis laughed.

I leaned over him and kissed his lips.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast today." - I said.

"You don't have to, I can order..."

"No. I'm cooking today. It's the least I can do after everything you did for me."

"Ok. If you want to."

"I want to. Besides you have to work today, so you have to eat well to have energy."

"Who are you? My mother?" - Louis laughed and I stood up from the bed, heading the kitchen of the room.

"I'm pretty sure I cook better than your mother."

"Let's find out about that."

I made some pancakes and two cups of Yorkshire tea for both of us, and then we sat down at the table.

"Harry, you can come with us to the sound check and then I can accompany you to your house... you know just to make sure you'll be ok."

"I don't want to be a burden, I think it's best if I leave now."

"Nonsense. Please come with us, so you don't have to face Austin alone."

I doubted for a while, I've been away from home for almost 18 hours now, I hadn't replied to any of Austin's messages, he surely was mad by now, and it would be worse if I didn't show up for the rest of the day. But yet, Louis was very persuasive and I couldn't say no to him.

"Ok sure."

"Let me get change and I'll call Gael to take us."

_______________

When we were arriving at the place where Louis' show was going to be, Gael had to avoid a lot of paps who were waiting for Louis to speak.  
Louis told me to cover myself with the hoodie just in case, and he gave me a pair of glasses to put on.  
We got out of the car and ran into the backstage of the place so nobody could approach us.

Louis left me on the side of the stage to watch the rehearsal. I was a bit nervous, I mean everyone was talking with each other, chatting, saying their hellos, and I was there without knowing anyone. One of them even pointed towards me and asked Liam who I was. I wasn't used to that.

All the musicians were ready and Louis was about to get on stage, ready to rehearse.   
But when he saw I was a bit uncomfortable with the situation, he got closer to me and pecked my lips.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for inviting me." - I said and he cupped my cheeks.

"You should listen to the new song. It is for you."

"You wrote a song for me?"

"Yes, and I want you to hear it before anyone else does."

"Ok."

He pecked my lips once more and walked away from me.  
Louis' rehearsal started and I couldn't wait to listen to this new song, now I was even more nervous as before.   
Louis was singing and practising 'Kill my mind' when my phone started ringing non-stop.   
It was like Austin. I doubted for a second but I decided to pick it up, trying to simulate I was in my mother's house.  
I walked out of the stage and made a sign to Liam that I'll be back.  
I pressed the green button and put the phone on my ear. Waiting for the worst.

"What are you doing kissing that asshole?"

"What?"

"You are all over the news Harry. It says that Louis Tomlinson is dating his fan. And this is you in the picture. Don't lie to me! You need to come here or I'll go there to pick you up, and you're not going to like it! Don't make me go, Harry."

"Ok." - I said, containing my tears. - "I'll be there soon."

I left the backstage and searched for Gael in the parking lot to take me to the flat. I really wanted to stay and wait for Louis, I wanted to hear the new song, but I couldn't risk Austin coming here, he would hurt not only me but Louis too.

I told Gael my real address this time, so he left me at the front door of the building.  
Austin was waiting for me on the frame door with an immutable look on his face.

"Do you have a private driver now? Who was that?" - I didn't know if I should answer him or not, so I just stayed still looking at the floor. - "What the hell were you thinking?! I was right this whole time, you were cheating on me, you were lying, you are such a slut, Harry."

"No, I'm not." - I said, starting to cry in front of him.

Austin took me by the neck of my hoodie and slammed me against the wall. Closing the door of the flat behind me.

"What did you just say?!"

"I didn't do nothing, I'm not dating him."

"What the hell is this then?" - He said and showed me a picture of Louis and I kissing earlier today.- "this is not nothing!"

"I'm sorry."

"Harry, you are my fucking boyfriend, and yet you went around kissing that shitty singer." - He said and snapped me on the face. - "you know what. I wanted to apologise after what happened yesterday, but right now you deserve that and more, you cheated on me. Does he fuck you hard? Does he pay you to be his slut? At least you should give me the money you made by fucking him, that's the least you could do. Right?!"

"I.. I didn't... I didn't sleep with him."

"Sure. And you expect me to believe that, right? You even smell like men's perfume Harry! Go to the room and change that fucking clothes. Now!" - He said letting me go and I ran into the bedroom.

I closed the bedroom door and I sat on the floor against it to cry.  
This was my chance to call Louis, he could come and help me, he could save me from Austin.  
I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Louis. He didn't answer.  
I dialed again. He didn't answer.

"Harry open the door now!" - Austin shouted and I cried even harder. I didn't know what he was going to do to me.

I pushed myself against the door so he couldn't open it and dialed again.

"Harry?" - I hear Louis' worried voice.

"Lou." - I whispered. - "I need you. Please." - I said, sobbing.

"What happened? Where are you?"

"Harry! Are you talking to that asshole?! Open the fucking door!" - Austin shouted.

"Louis please."

"I'm going baby. Don't open him. Ok? I'm on my way."

After he said that, I heard Louis screaming to Gael and Liam on the other side of the line.

"Ok." - I whispered.

"Don't hang up, please. Keep talking to me."

"Harry, Open the door now!"- Austin repeated and started hitting hard on the door, pushing it for me to open.

"Stop it Austin." - I said while crying.

"I'm not going to stop! Open the damn door! You're talking to that pussy right now as I am some kind of monster. I'm your boyfriend! You have to let me in!"

"Lou, please hurry." - I whispered to the phone.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming. Stay where you are, you're doing great."

"Okay." - I mumbled.

Austin had stopped hitting, and I couldn't hear his voice anymore, he had calmed down, but I just kept crying with Louis breathing in my ear.

"Harry, love, please open. I'm not going to hurt you." - Austin said calmly.

I held the phone closer to my ear and heard Louis sighed in frustration.

"Harry, please don't let him in." - Louis said. -"he is just trying to trick you, ok? C'mon this fucking traffic! Fuck! I'm going baby, I'm going."

"Harry open the door for me, please. Let's talk." - Austin said.

"I don't... I don't trust you." - I mumbled.

"Give me one more chance to make it right. Please."

I doubted. Maybe he had come into his senses. Maybe we could talk normally. Maybe I could break up with him in good terms if we talked. Maybe he would understand. Maybe he needed help, and who am I to deny him that?  
So I left the phone on the floor and opened the door.  
Austin entered and pushed me through the floor, landing on my back.

"Where is that phone?!" - Austin said and I pointed to where I had left it. He picked it up and put it on speaker. Austin placed himself sitting on my hips, not letting me move. - "so you are that asshole who pays my boyfriend to have sex with him, right?" - He said to the phone. I could hear Louis breathing on the line. - "well, now you're going to listen while I fuck him hard and force him to forget your shitty name." - He left the phone on the floor by my side and took my arms for me to stop struggling with him. - "you're going to learn who you belong to." - He whispered into my neck. I started crying harder when he hit my head against the floor.

"Louis!" - I shouted and Austin snapped me on the face.

"Shut up Harry. He is not going to help you now." - Austin started pulling my trousers down. - "stop fighting with me, you are going to regret that." - He said and punched me on the nose, making me shout in pain. He let his boner out of his jeans while he placed his hands on my throat, choking me. - "are you enjoying this, you slut?"

I kept trying to breathe and scream, but nothing came out. Louis' voice was still on the other side of the phone, screaming my name, he was telling me to hold on, telling me he was coming. But I couldn't open my eyes, Austin was hurting me, was forcing me, was punching me, was choking me, while I kept sobbing and swallowing my own blood, until everything went black and I passed out on the floor.


	26. 🚲TWENTY-FIVE 🚲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is better, I promise.
> 
> I just wanted to say that if you are getting through some violent situation as Harry is in this story, please don't ever doubt to get help, to report this situation. Don't ever think it's the way they love. Because that isn't love. Don't try to justify them.
> 
> I'm sure there's a lot of people that really loves you and cares about you, as much as I do.   
> I love you, and I care.  
> So please, please take care of yourself and get help.  
> Domestic violence had increased during the quarentine, and there's a lot of cases that we don't know about.
> 
> That's all I wanted to say.  
> I love you all, thank you for all your incredible messages and comments, you all make me so happy every time I read your replies.  
> I'll read you again tommorow :)
> 
> Mag 🦋

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

[ Louis' POV ]

When I was about to start rehearsing my new song, I turned to the side of the stage to look at Harry. I wanted him to know that this was the song I wrote for him.   
But he wasn't there.   
I told the musicians to wait a second so I could look for him. I came across Liam and I asked him where Harry was, he told me he had left the stage and headed to the backstage a while ago.  
It didn't seem odd at the time, not until I picked up my phone and saw three missed calls from him.   
When it started ringing again I rushed to pick it up.

"Harry?"

"Lou." - he whispered, and I could notice he was crying on the other side. - "I need you. Please." - My heart clenched only by hearing his voice.

"What happened? Where are you?" - I rushed to answer.

Harry shut up and I heard a voice shouting far from the mic.

"Harry! Are you talking to that asshole?! Open the fucking door!"

When I heard that I knew what was happening, I rushed to grab Liam by his wrist and I started running to the parking lot. I didn't care about the rehearsal, Harry was more important.

"Louis please." - Harry said in a lower voice.

"I'm going baby. Don't open him. Ok? I'm on my way." - I said, trying to keep calm so I wouldn't worry him.

"Ok." - Harry whispered.

"What's happening Louis? Why are we running?" - Liam said.

"It's Harry's boyfriend."

I finally visualized Gael and we got inside the car.

"Take me to Harry's house. Now!"

"Yes sir." - Gael said and started driving as fast as he could.

"Don't hang up, please. Keep talking to me." - I said to the phone.

"Harry, Open the door now!"- I heard that son of a bitch shouting at my baby again.

Austin kept shouting at Harry and I was containing my anger and my temptation to kill him.

"Lou, please hurry." - Harry whispered to the phone. And I swear I was about to cry because of not being able to do anything while Gael was stuck in the traffic. It was the first time in my life that I really felt useless.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming. Stay where you are, you're doing great." - I tried to remain calm.

"Okay." - he mumbled.

Harry's breathing stabilized and I felt relieved for a second, he wasn't crying as loud as before. The line remained quiet for a bit, until Austin started talking to him again. He was trying to convince him to open the door, I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Harry, please don't let him in." - I begged. -"He is just trying to trick you, ok?" - Gael turned around in a crowded street and he had to hit the brakes, almost crashing against another car.- "C'mon, this fucking traffic! Fuck!" - Then I returned to the phone.- "I'm going baby, I'm going." - I was losing it, I needed to get there, to save him.

Austin was still trying to convince Harry to open the door for him, and I felt Harry doubting, I knew he was giving up.

"Harry?" - I couldn't hear his breathing anymore.- "Harry, love, are you still there?"

I knew he had left the phone aside when he didn't reply. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a slamming door.

"Where is that phone?!" - Austin shouted on the other side - "So, you are that asshole who pays my boyfriend to have sex with him, right?" - I knew he was talking to me and I didn't know what to answer.- "Well, now you're going to listen while I fuck him hard and force him to forget your shitty name."

I started hearing how Harry was fighting him, how Austin was hurting him, and even if it was wrecking me on the inside I couldn't stop listening, I wanted to hear Harry, I wanted it to be just a bad joke. But I knew it wasn't, my baby was going through hell, and I wasn't there to help him.

"Louis!" - Harry shouted and I had to bite my tongue to not cry in response.

I kept hearing how he was threatening Harry, how he was hurting him, how he was insulting him, how he was denigrating him. And I couldn't do anything more than listening to it. Just listening to how my baby was being tortured and forced.

"Hold on, baby." - I said and Liam looked at me when a tear ran through my cheek. - "I'm coming to get you."

I kept repeating those words, trying to convince myself everything was going to be ok.  
After a while I heard the phone call ending, I tried to call again but there was no use. Nobody picked it up.

When we finally arrived at Harry's apartment, the door was opened so I ran inside, not knowing what to expect, not knowing what I was going to find. I just wanted to save Harry.  
I walked across the living room but I didn't find anything.

"Harry! Harry?! Where are you?" - I while opening every door that I could find.

I finally opened the bedroom door and saw him there. Laying on the floor, soaked in blood, just like the first time I saw him, with his trousers down and semen all over his thighs. His eyes were shut and his mouth was filled with blood. He had bruises and red marks all over his body.  
And he was all alone, Austin was gone and there were no signs of him.

Liam entered the room seconds later and he choked when he saw Harry. He didn't say anything, he was already calling an ambulance.

I kneeled down next to my baby. I just needed to make sure he was still alive. I needed to hear his breathing.   
So I took a deep breath and leaned over him to hear his low and weak breathing, then I placed my hand in his chest, trying to find his heartbeat. It was weak as well, but at least he was still alive.

I stayed by his side, holding his hand until the ambulance came and took him.

_______________

When Gael parked in the hospital behind the ambulance, I got out and ran towards the entrance, the paramedics were taking Harry to the Emergency room and several doctors were around him, they didn't let me see anything, they just told me to wait. And so I did.  
I waited for almost two hours when they finally came to tell me how he was.

"Mr. Tomlinson. Are you a relative of Mr. Styles?" - the nurse asked.

"No..."

"He is his boyfriend." - Liam interrupted.

"Oh, ok. So you can come inside to see him. But I'll have to ask you" - she pointed at Liam. - "to remain here."

Liam nodded and tapped on my shoulder, trying to give me strength. I took a deep breath and followed the nurse down the hall to Harry's room.  
Once I got inside, I saw him resting on that uncomfortable hospital bed.   
He slowly opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the door closing behind me.

"Lou." - He smiled softly.

"Hi baby." - I said and took a chair to sit by the side of the bed. - "I'm so glad you are ok." - I left out with a sigh.

"That's because you saved me again."

"Don't say that. I could have prevented all of this, but I didn't. You are hurt Harry. I didn't save you from that."

Harry sighed and took my hand. He was still very bad, I could see the tiredness below his eyes, the bruises on his skin which looked awful, the dry blood on his lips, and the lack of brightness in his pupils.

"But you came. And that's all I needed."

"I'm going to take care of you now. I'm not leaving your side not even for a minute. Do you hear me?" - I said and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Thanks."

"You're not going to say the same when you get tired of me being around you all the time."

"I can't get tired of you. You are my knight in shining armor, and you are my Louis."

"I am your Louis?" - I said with a smirk on my face.

Harry nodded and extended his arms so I could hug him. I stood up from the chair and leaned over him, wrapping him in a tender hug.   
I left a kiss on his forehead and took seat on the chair again.

"I still don't understand what do you do to keep your beautiful mood after everything you went through."

"I don't give it much thought. That's all."

"Harry, maybe you should..."

"I didn't get to hear your song on the rehearsal." - he interrupted, and I understood he didn't want to talk about it.

"Right. Do you want me to sing it now?"

"Would you do that?"

"Of course." - I smiled.

"Wait. No. I don't want to hear it yet. I want to be with all my attention and energy to listen to it. I want to feel good when I hear it for the first time"

"Well, I can sing another one then. One that you already know." - I said.

"You owe me little things." - He smiled at me.

"Little things is going to be then."

"Wait."

"What baby?"

"Can you cuddle with me like last night?"

"I thought you'd never ask." - I said and climbed into the bed. I got inside the covers with him, wrapping my arms around him as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Now you can sing." - he giggled.

"Ok, are you ready?" - I asked and he nodded.

I cuddled him closer to me and kissed the top of his head. I cleaned my throat before starting to sing.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you  
Oh, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weight  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you  
It's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right darlin', but I want you to

If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh, it's you  
It's you, they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you  
It's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things"

When I finished the song I looked down at Harry to find him completely asleep.   
He was fine now, he was safe here. And I surely could get used to have him in my arms, I surely could get used to sing him to sleep, I surely could get used to his calmly breathing and his beautiful smell on my nose. He was unique, but he was hurt, very hurt.  
So I promised myself to help him get through all the pain. As long as he'll let me.


	27. 🚲 TWENTY-SIX 🚲

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

[ Louis' POV ]

That night I didn't sleep at all. After Harry fell asleep I tried to sleep next to him, but I had too many things on my mind.  
So, I finally decided to get out of the room and looked for Liam.  
After a while, I found him watching the news in the waiting room with an horrified look on his face.

"What hap..."

"Shut up and watch." - He said.

I sat next to him and focused on the TV. There was a news reporter speaking, it looked urgent. And I understood what Liam meant when I saw that they were showing pictures of me and Harry together on the screen.

"Ultimate news, the famous singer, Louis Tomlinson had been spotted at the saints Peter Hospital with a beaten up boy named Harry Styles. It is said that Tomlinson was the one who hurt the boy in first place.   
The paramedics said that he was the one calling the emergency number and that he was at the scene.  
The police found Harry's phone on the floor of his department, showing that his last call was to the very same Louis Tomlinson. Everything indicates that he was the one who did this to that poor guy.  
Harry Styles was known earlier today when we saw those pictures of him kissing Louis Tomlinson in public, and it wasn't a surprise when we found out that Harry was indeed one of Louis' fans.  
As Jamie Hunt said during Tomlinson's trial, he has a bit of fetishism for his own fans.  
It doesn't look good for the singers future, and it doesn't help either to the open cause against Charles Kellian. Just to remind you that Mr Kellian had two weeks to find new evidence against the singer, otherwise he would be free of charges.  
We are now waiting for an update on the young Styles health. And of course his statement to the police.  
But I'm sure that Kellians' Lawyer isn't going to slip this away.   
It's now a fact that Louis Tomlinson is abusive and violent, and he has taken one more victim with him."

"What is she saying?! For God's sake. I didn't do that to Harry. It was that fucking Austin! Liam we need to do something!"

"Louis, you need to calm down. Harry is going to talk to the police in the morning."

"I can't calm down. I should call Richard."

"Calling your lawyer now isn't going to fix anything."

"I can't sit and do nothing either." - I said and sighed in frustration.

"You should go and take care of Harry now. Let this for me to handle."

I stared at him and I knew he was right. Harry was the only one who needed my full attention. I told Liam to call my phone if he had any new information, and I made my way to an expending machine to grab something to eat.   
Then, I returned to Harry's room.  
He was still sleeping, and he looked like an angel.   
I had to contain myself from taking another picture of him. Maybe I should start a collection of Harry's pics in hospital beds. Wouldn't that be funny?

I didn't do it though, I knew I should sleep as well. Liam had arranged with my band and crew to continue the rehearsal the following day, because we had run off in the middle of it today.   
So, I needed to get some rest.

The hospital room wasn't very comfortable for those who take care of the patients.  
I didn't want to bother Harry on his bed, but I didn't want to sleep sitting in a chair either.  
That's why I took three chairs and put them in a row, by the side of Harry's bed, and I laid down there. I took Harry's hand between mine to keep him close, to give him comfort.

This movement made him open his eyes and he looked at me. He yawned and stretched before speaking.

"Lou, what are you trying to do?" - He said in his sleepy voice.

"Sleep here."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to leave your side."

"Then you should be up here with me, don't you think?" - He said with a smirk on his face.

When he saw that I wasn't going to climb on bed with him, he sat up and looked at me wondering what was wrong.

"Don't you want to sleep here with me?" - He said while pouting, and I have to confess that I almost died for his cuteness.

"Yes."

"So? What's wrong? Why are you laying on chairs?"

"Because I don't want to bother you while you sleep."

"Nonsense."

"Harry, go back to sleep. Please. It's been a long day." - I said, trying to close my eyes.

"I'm not going to let you sleep there. Come here." - He said.

"Baby, please."

"No, Lou."

"It's best for you to sleep there on your own, so you're comfortable. Let me stay here."

"You clearly don't know what is best for me."

I sat up on the chairs and looked at him with an inquiry look.

"I want to sleep next to you. Is it too much to ask?" - He said, and I could tell he was exhausted.

I doubted for a bit, but then I denied with my head. I couldn't say no to him.   
I sighed and stood up, climbing on the bed by Harry's side and getting inside the blankets once again.  
He turned to his side, facing the wall, and took my arm so I could surround him from his back and be the big spoon.

"Dream with me." - I whispered into his ear.

"I always do." - He mumbled lightly.

His breathing stabilized after a bit, and my arm was moving at the rhythm of his abdomen.  
I was finally concealing sleep when someone interrupted in the room.

"Get away from my son! Now!"

I almost fell off the bed when I heard that shout. There was a woman at the frame door, and she wasn't happy.

"Mom?" - Harry asked while lifting himself in his elbows.

And then I understood. She was his mother, and what a way to meet her.  
I knew that this wasn't the best way to introduce myself to Harry's mother. This was going to be a big problem, I could feel it.


	28. 🚲 TWENTY-SEVEN🚲

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

[ Harry's POV ]

"Get away from my son! Now!"

I felt Louis muscles tensing behind me. I opened my eyes and lifted myself just to see my mother standing by the door.

"Mom?" - I asked.

"Didn't you just hear me? Get away from Harry!" - She insisted and Louis stood up with his hands above his head and walked away from the bed.

"I swear I didn't do anything to him." - Louis said.

"Shut up. I'm calling the police now!"

My mother was pointing with her threatening finger at him.

"Mom please." - I said while I sat up on the bed. - "he's telling the truth. It was Austin."

"What?!"

"Yes. Austin did this. Louis had nothing to do with it. In fact, he is the reason I'm safe and sound now. So please stop yelling at him." - I said calmly.

My mother thought about it for a moment and then she came towards me and wrapped me in a hug.

"My baby, I'm glad you are ok. I found out about this because of the news, you weren't answering the phone, and I just… " - She sobbed.

"It is ok, mom. I'm ok."

"Where is Austin then?"

"He disappeared." - Louis replied.

He was still standing in the corner of the room, looking nervous for my mother's presence.

"I know you." - My mother said to him.

"Mom, he is Louis." - I said to her and I made Louis a sign to come closer to us.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet under these conditions." - He said.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I thought you had hurt my Harry."

"I'd never hurt him."

"He also was the one who brought me here when I had the accident, mom. The one who gave me the bike and all." - I explained to her.

I extended my arms to Louis and he understood. He climbed up on the bed and sat down next to me, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I smiled widely at him and pecked his lips.  
I didn't care if my mother was watching us. I wanted to have Louis close to me.

"So, he is the one that you've been seeing lately?" - She said with a smirk on her face.

I nodded and blushed a bit.

"A pleasure to meet you, Louis. I'm Anne." - She said to Louis.

"My pleasure."

"Oh my god!" - Her face changed suddenly. - "you are the guy who sings that song. What is it's name? You don't know you're beautiful?"

"What makes you beautiful." - I corrected her and laughed.

"Well, it's the same. How did you two… what's going on with you two?"

"Please don't start, mom." - I said and I felt Louis giggled on my hair.

"Well, ok." - She laughed.- "Baby, I need you to tell me what really happened with Austin. Though. I want to understand." - My mom said, changing the subject.

"Ok… so… I was with Louis… and we kissed, and then a couple of pictures were leaked, therefore Austin saw them and he got jealous, so he made me go back to the flat. And when I arrived there, he… he just…" - I felt the anguish taking my body and I started trembling.

"It's ok love. You are safe here." - Louis whispered and caressed my back. - "would you prefer that I tell her?" - He asked and I nodded. I couldn't continue speaking. - "ok. After he arrived at the flat, he called me while crying, and he told me to go help him. Austin was being violent with him. Saying aggressive things to him, yelling. I heard everything over the phone." - Louis looked down at me to see if I was alright and kept caressing my back while he spoke.- "Then, Austin found Harry and pushed him, and started hitting him, and…"

"He raped me, and left me there to die." - I finished, between tears, and Louis looked at me.

He left a kiss on the top of my head and continued talking.

"Anne, I heard everything, and then I got to the flat to find him unconscious on the floor, he almost choked. I know that guy treated him awfully, and it wasn't the first time. The police have to do something. I want him behind bars for what he did."

"Lou, please stop." - I said and cleaned up the tears with my hands.

"Harry, he is right." - My mom said. - "you need to speak with the police."

"Not now." - I Said.

"I get that you don't want to talk about it, it must be traumatic. I know, baby. But he needs to pay for what he's done." - She replied.

"Please stop. Both of you. Just stop."

"Ok." - she said. -"Louis? May I speak with you alone?"

Louis nodded and tried to get out of my grip, but I didn't let him.

"I'll be right back." - He said and tried to get out of the bed again.

"No, you're not leaving." - I said.

"Harry, I'm just going to talk to her outside."

"You can talk in here." - I tightened the grip even more, and Louis sighed.

"It is ok, it can wait." - My mother said and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Ok." - Louis answered not very sure.

The three of us remained silent for a few minutes.

"Mom, you interrupted our sleep before. And I really would like to go back to sleep now."

"Are you kicking me out, Harry?"

"Maybe."

"You can stay here in the room, Anne. I'll just go and find Liam." - Louis said.

"No. You're staying." - I said to Louis and then faced my mother.- "C'mon mom. Just go." - I said and made her a sign to leave Louis and I alone.

She was annoyed but she accepted it.

"This is not over, son." - She said and left the room.

"So, Is Liam here too? You didn't tell me." - I asked Louis.

"Of course, he came with me and Gael."

"Is he staying all night?"

"He is staying as long as I'm staying, but the nurses didn't allow him to be inside the room because he wasn't family." - Louis said.

"You're not family either." - I said.

"Well.. Liam might have lied to the nurse and told her that I was your boyfriend, I'm sorry. I just needed to make sure you were alright."

"I don't care. It's cute. Thanks." - I said and smiled at him.

"You are cute."

I bit my lip and looked at him.

"You can kiss me if you want to." - He said, teasing me.

"I don't want to." - I said with a smirk on my face.

"Auch." - he said and sarcastically touched his chest. - "That hurt me."

"Can we go back to sleep? It's almost 4a.m. I hope that nothing is going to interrupt us now."

"Are you really not going to kiss me?" - Louis asked.

"You can kiss me if you want to." - I said.

Louis laughed and leaned over me, pecking my lips multiple times, to end up joining us into a soft proper kiss.  
I don't remember what happened next, I just know that I fell asleep in Louis' arms for the third time that night.


	29. 🚲 TWENTY-EIGHT 🚲

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

[ Louis' POV ]

When we woke up the night had finally come to an end. It was a brand new day. And Harry was still wrapped around me.  
I could see the sunlights coming through the half opened window of the room, while Harry's breathing softened my ears.  
I lifted my thumb to touch his cheek, trying somehow to erase those awful marks Austin had left him the day before. My baby was hurt, and all I could think of was how much I wanted to wash his pain away.  
He felt the soft touch of my fingertips and started to open his sleepy eyes, his beautiful green eyes which I couldn't get enough of. He caught me staring at him and smiled.

"Is it morning already?" - He asked and I nodded. - "did you sleep well?"

"Yes baby. Did you?"

"Mhm." - He said and closed his eyes again.

"I think it's time for us to get up. Don't you think?" - I said, making traces on his hair.

"Do you have to work today?"

"I should. But I want to stay here."

"I want you to stay too. Do you know how long I have to stay here? When are they going to discharge me?"

"I don't know, baby. You have to speak with the police first."

He made a frustrated sound with his tongue and buried his head in my neck.  
He placed some wet kisses there, making his way up to my earlobe.   
I could easily get used to that.

"I don't want to." - He mumbled after a while.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk to them."

"Why baby? They are going to help you."

"They are going to judge me."

"No, they won't. I will be here with you, if they judge you I'll just punch them in the face." - I said and he laughed.

"Then you'll end up in jail for sure."

"Maybe you're right." - I giggled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Suddenly we felt the door of the room opening roughly. What I saw made me tense my muscles around Harry.   
I wasn't expecting him to show up, not now not never.

"Well, well. So it didn't take you long to sleep with another man, Harry. I guess I was right and you are a slut." - Austin said.

"Don't call him that." - I said and stood up from the bed, putting myself in front of him to protect Harry. - "And you should leave."

"Really? Because as far as I know, I'm still Harry's boyfriend. So I'm not going to leave. Oh sorry, where are my manners? We didn't introduce. I'm Austin, Harry's boyfriend."

His words shocked me and I turned to Harry.

"Baby, you didn't break up with him?"

"No, I didn't… I couldn't… I'm sorry, Lou."

"It's ok." - I said with a calming look and turned again to face Austin. - "I don't care who you are. But I'll say it again, you should leave. I don't want to fight you."

"Oh, you want to fight me? How is it going to look for you when the news says that Louis Tomlinson punched another man? You can't fight me without going to jail you asshole. Now get out of my way." - He said and pushed me aside, walking towards Harry. - "I just wanted to talk." - He said and got closer to bed.

I didn't know what to do, he was right.   
Harry looked at me with worried eyes, asking me for help.

"Don't even think of putting a finger on him."

"I just want to talk, you asshole." - Austin said.

"I don't want to talk to you." - Harry said shyly.

"I don't care. You're going to listen."

"He said he doesn't want to." - I said firmly.

"And I just said that I didn't care."

"That's it, I'm calling security to kick you out."

"Oh, no you don't want that, Tomlinson. Because all of them out there think that you did this to him. I can just tell them that you are the one hurting him right now. And who are they going to believe? His boyfriend? Or the stupid singer with an harassment open cause?"

I swallowed deeply. I didn't want to even move, I didn't want him to get mad and hurt Harry. I didn't want to use my strength against him. I just wanted him out of the room. I just wanted to wrap Harry in my arms and never let go. I wanted to protect him from Austin.  
But I was fighting on my inside, because I could fight Austin, I could kick him out, but that would only end up badly. And I couldn't protect Harry from jail.  
Harry looked at me again with fear in his eyes.

"I'm right here, baby." - I said, trying to reassure him that nothing was going to happen under my watch, even if I wasn't that sure myself.

I was just praying that someone would enter the room, I wanted Liam or Anne to show up at that moment.

"Harry. I'm here to make sure that you aren't going to say anything about this. You understand?" - Austin threatened Harry. -"You're just going to say that you passed out because you were drunk, and you fell on the floor. Ok?" - he moved closer and took Harry's arm, squeezing it hard.

I wanted him to take his hands off Harry, but I just couldn't move from my site. I was paralyzed.

"But, you did it." - Harry whispered and I saw he was starting to tear.

"No, I didn't. I'm your boyfriend."

This time the door opened again, just to show some Police officers walking towards us.

"Are you Harry Styles?" - One of them asked and Harry nodded. - "we have to file your statement about what happened yesterday. Please gentleman, I would like to speak with him alone." - He said to Austin and I.

"No!" - Harry shouted. - "please, not alone." - He begged.

"I can stay with you, sweetheart." - Austin said.

"Oh no, no way I'm letting you stay here." - I argued.

"Officers, this man is the one who did this to my boyfriend." - Austin said, pointing at me.

"He is lying, he did this. He hurt Harry. Please tell them the truth, baby." - I said to Harry who was crying non-stop now.

"Harry, sweetheart. Don't cry." - Austin said and sat on the bed next to him, while I just stared at the whole situation in disbelief.

Harry wasn't fighting, he didn't reply, he didn't argue with Austin, he didn't say a word to the officers. He was just there.

"Well, Mr. Styles? We need your statement. Do you want this man here or don't?" - The other officer asked.

I could see Austin expressions, he was threatening Harry with his look. Harry saw it and swallowed. This wasn't good. He was afraid of Austin, and he was acceding to his silent request.

"Austin can stay."

That was when one of the officers escorted me outside, without being able to fight.   
Without being able to save my baby, without being able to tell him everything was going to be alright. Because I didn't know anything for sure.  
The only thing I knew for sure was that he was inside that tiny room with the man who hurt him, with the man who made his life a living hell. And I wasn't there to save him.

________


	30. 🚲TWENTY-NINE🚲

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

[ Harry's POV ]

While the police officers were In the room, Austin pretended to be the perfect boyfriend.   
He was sitting next to me in the hospital bed, and he was leaving kisses in my cheeks and my lips. And even if I didn't want him near, I didn't pull off, because he was hardly holding me by the waist. He was talking to the officers in my defense, and clearly insinuating that Louis did it, while forcing me to say the same.   
He was threatening me so I wouldn't say anything about him. I could feel it through his eyes when he looked at me, also he was pinching a little too hard on my waist under the duvet.  
So I just stayed quiet, not being able to speak with the officers. Eventually they understood that I wasn't ready to talk yet and they left.  
Leaving me alone with Austin.  
I was frozen. I was paralyzed.

"You'd better not say anything, baby." - He said. - "I'm still your boyfriend, and you're not going to break up with me. Right?" - He said and lifted his hand to my cheek, but I backed off so he couldn't reach me. I shuddered.

I didn't want him to touch me. I wanted Louis back. I wanted Louis to touch me, to hug me, to tell me that everything was going to be fine. But he wasn't here, because I have chosen Austin to stay. Not because I wanted him to, but because I wanted Louis out of Austin's reach, so he wouldn't get hurt. I was being protective, at least I think I was.

"Harry, love. You are going to hear me out. This doesn't end here. Ok? You're mine. We have been together since highschool. Give me another chance, ok? I'll make it right this time. I promise." - Austin said whispering and getting closer to my ear.

"I don't want to..." - I said with my eyes shut. I was afraid he would hit me.- "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"You are not thinking clearly, love." - He said sharply.

"Yes, I am. I want to break up with you." - I said shyly, still afraid he would hurt me.

"You're talking nonsense, Harry! You? Breaking up with me?! I should be the one dumping you! You're a fucking slut who cheated on me! And yet I'm giving you a second chance to be with me!"

Austin was mad and he did exactly what I didn't want him to. He hit me on the face. Not once, not twice. He hit me more than ten times. He reopened the wounds of my lips and my forehead. I started bleeding once again. But I couldn't find the strength to stop him. I never could.  
I waited until he got tired of hitting me and he left, not before telling me I was a slut again.

"And if you say something about what happened, I can assure I'll find you and kill you, Harry. Or even worse, I'll kill that fucking singer you're cheating me with." - And he left, leaving me crying and bleeding on the bed.

___________________

The door opened again and I was hoping it was Louis. But it wasn't, it was just my mother. And she looked tired.

"Harry, what happened to you now?" - She said and she rushed to get closer to me. - "I'm calling the nurses."

I mumbled in complaint but she did it anyways. Two nurses showed up and started cleaning my wounds and made some stitches in my forehead, just to be sure it wouldn't open again. They made me hurt a bit, but they were gentle. My mother took my hand in hers and watched them do their job.

"Harry, What happened?" - she asked after the nurses left the room.

"Austin, again."

"Was he here?" - She looked surprised.

"Yes, he didn't let me talk to the police."

"Oh no Harry. So you didn't tell them?"

"No. I couldn't tell them the truth with Austin here."

She remained silent for a while, looking at the floor, I could tell she was worried. She was thinking, she was trying to find the words, I could see that. Until she spoke again.

"What did you do to Louis?"

"What? Why? Did he say something?"

"I'm asking the questions." - She said with a little smile on her face.

"I... I told him to leave. Because of Austin. I didn't want Austin to hurt Louis, so yeah, I told him to leave, and I stayed here with Austin and the police." - I didn't know how, but I was shaking.

"He was crying, Harry."

"Louis?" - I felt my stomach clenching. Was my knight in shining armor crying because of me?

"Yes, he was escorted outside and he was crying, while his friend was yelling at the officers. Quite a scene to watch. Of course a lot of paparazzis were around him, I'm pretty sure he is all over the news again."

"Did he say something to you?"

"He just looked at me, and I could tell he was hurt. That's why I'm asking you what you did you do to him."

"I didn't think... I didn't think it would hurt him that much."

"Baby, that boy loves you. It's obvious. And you left him out, even when he was the one who spent the whole night taking care of you. I would be broken too if I were him."

"He loves me?" - Those were the only words that kept repeating in my mind.

"I'm pretty sure he does. And you love him too. You just didn't realize yet."

"Mum, where is my phone? I need to speak with him."

"Baby, your phone isn't here. The police has it. Besides, I don't think he will answer you if he is at the police station. They surely took his phone away from him."

"He is... he is at the police station?" - I felt like choking, like somebody had stolen all the oxigen of the room.

"Baby, I told you. The officers took him. He is under investigation."

"Because... because of me?" - I asked and she just looked at me with pity. - "I need to find him." - I said and tried to get up from the bed, suddenly feeling all of my body aching. All of my muscles tensed in pain.

"Harry, you can't leave just yet."

"I can't leave Louis hanging either. He is my... he is... he is my savior."

"I'm sure he is. But you can't go. You have to help him from here, and you can start by telling the truth to the police." - She said calmly.

"I can't." - I said looking at my lap.

"Well Harry, I don't know what else to say then. If you can't tell the truth, I'm afraid they are going to keep thinking that Louis was the one who hurt you."

"But mom..." - I couldn't tell her that Austin had threatened me. I couldn't tell her that he was going to kill me if I talked. I was scared. Neither of my options were good enough.

"Baby, you can do whatever you want to. But if you want to help Louis, you should hurry."

"Ok." - I said.

My head was spinning around, my body was hurting, my heart was clenching in my chest. I couldn't just leave Louis. But yet I didn't want him to put his life in danger if I spoke.  
I didn't know what to do, and my mom was right. I was running out of time.

_______


	31. 🚲 THIRTY 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY

[ Louis POV ]

When the officers took me out of the hospital, the only thing I could hear was Liam shouting at them. But, in my mind I could only think about Harry and how he was being manipulated by Austin. How he made the officers think I was the one to blame.  
I knew Liam would find the way to get me out of there, I knew that he was already calling my lawyer Richard.

When I arrived at the police station, Liam and Gael entered behind me. The officers didn't allow them to talk to me though.  
They just left me sitting on a bench in a private room with my hands handcuffed in my back. They told me that I could make one phone call.   
I wanted to use it to call Harry, to speak with him, to tell him that I wasn't mad at him, even if deeply inside me I was. Because after all, he didn't deny that I was the one who raped him when Austin insinuated it. So, I was in my right to be mad. Wasn't I?  
But yet I wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice, to make sure he was still alive. Because one of the things that kept spinning in my head was the thought of Austin raping him again after I left, of him punching Harry again, or just the thought of him insulting Harry. Because Harry didn't deserve any of that.  
I didn't have Harry's number though. Because the officers had taken my phone away. But suddenly I remembered something.  
Today, after the officers took me out, Anne, Harry's mother, managed to give me her number in a little paper. She placed it in my pocket when she saw me crying earlier. She told me Harry was going to be ok, but I couldn't tell her that he was with Austin inside the room, I couldn't tell her the real reason why I was crying. So I just let her be.

I could call that number. So, I picked the phone the officers gave me and asked them if they could hand me the piece of paper with Anne's number from the pocket of my coat.  
Luckily for me I still had that paper. So I dialled.

"Hello?" - A female voice came through the line.

"Anne. Hello, it's Louis. May I talk to Harry? Please. I don't have much time." 

"Oh my god, Louis. Hi! Yes, sure. But first, Are you ok?" - She sounded very worried and that made me miss my mom.

"Yes, I'm just in a bit of a hurry."

"Sure. Harry, son, it's Louis." - I heard she handed the phone to him.

"Lou?"

"Baby." - I sighed in relief.

"Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm at the police station. They said that you put the blame on me. Is that right?"

"I'm… I'm so sorry." - He said and could hear him crying.

By my side the officer was making me signs that I only had two minutes left. I had to hurry.

"Please don't freak out. I just need you to keep calm, to stay safe, and not worry about me. I'm fine. Ok? Please don't cry." - I said as fast as I could. - "I don't have much time to talk, but Harry, I'm going to ask you something from the bottom of my heart. Can you tell the truth? Because, maybe if you can confess and say it was Austin, it'll save me from going to jail. I'm not forcing you or whatever. I understand that you are afraid, ok? I don't judge you baby. I want you to know that."

"I… I want to keep talking to you."

"You're going to be fine, Harry. I'm going to miss you, though."

"Why? Wait, are they sending you to jail already?"

"Maybe." - I said, containing my tears.

"But I need you." - he said and I smiled.

"I guess you'll have to fight for me?"

"I'm going to get you out of there, I promise Lou."

"Thanks." - I sighed in relief. That was all I wanted to hear. -"I really have to go now."

"Wait, Lou. One more thing."

"Mhm?"

"I broke up with Austin."

"Really?" - I could feel a big smile forming on my face.

"Yes." - He said shyly.

"I'm proud of you, Baby."

"Thanks. Bye, Lou. Please take care of yourself. Promise I'll see you soon."

I didn't want to reply, everything was uncertain for me at that time. So I just hung up.  
I wasn't behind bars yet, I was just under investigation, so I still had my hopes up. But I still needed Harry to speak on my behalf. To speak the truth.

________________

My lawyer arrived twenty minutes later and they allowed me to speak with him. I told him everything that happened, I told him that Harry's injuries weren't my fault, that was all on Austin. I told him that Harry said he would help me. And that I really wanted to believe him.

"Richard, I need someone to look after Harry. Maybe you can go and prepare him to talk to the officers, but don't put too much pressure on him. I mean like don't force him to do it if he doesn't want to."

"I can't do that. I'm not his lawyer."

"But he is like a witness, right? You always prepare witnesses before your trials."

"Yes, but I can't babysit him."

"Then ask Liam. Tell him that my last wish before going to jail is him taking care of Harry while I'm gone. To keep him safe."

"You're not dying, Louis."

"Can you just do it? The officers won't let me speak to Liam."

"Ok, I'll tell him."

"And tell him that from now on, Gael is going to be Harry's private driver. I don't want him to be on his own around the city."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Now, can we think about how are you going to get out of this?"

"Sure. Tell me what they are saying."

"Ok, so Charles Kellian is now allied with your ex boyfriend Jamie. And they are telling horrible made up stories about you to the world. They are all over the news. Harry's and Austin's statement to the police didn't help either. Now Kellian's lawyer is saying that on the last trial you manipulated Harry to speak well about you, that he committed perjury. Because now there's proof that you've been abusive with him as well."

"But that isn't true. Harry didn't commit perjury, and I surely wasn't abusive."

"Yes, but not everyone knows that."

"What can we do?"

"First, we need Harry to speak. It's our best chance. But if that doesn't work I have a B plan."

"Which is?"

"I don't want to tell you yet." - he said and I sighed in frustration.

"Can we just offer them money to shut their mouths?" - I asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure they will ask for a huge amount of money. Not only Kellian, but Jamie as well. And besides, it will only make you look guilty. And we don't want that. Remember?"

"But I don't want to be sent to jail either."

"I know. We will figure this out. I'm gonna go now."

"Ok, please tell Liam and Gael to go back with Harry. They can't leave his side. Ok?"

"What are you so afraid of? Can he just look after himself?"

"I'm afraid of Austin, afraid of him coming back and hurting Harry. Richard, I know I didn't say this before. But I'm in love with that guy. And if something else happens to him while I'm gone, I won't forgive myself. So please, tell Liam that. He will understand."

"Ok, Louis. I'll be back when I have news."

"Thanks."

And he just left me there, alone with my thoughts, inside an empty room, waiting for my life to be defined.

____________


	32. 🚲 THIRTY-ONE 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

[ Harry's POV ]

It's been three days since I've left the hospital, three days since I've received that phone call from Louis, and three days since Liam came to pick me up and took me to Louis' hotel room.  
Now that he was gone, the entire room was mine.   
Liam and Gael had been overprotecting me under Louis' request. At first I found it cute, because even if he was about to go to jail, he was still worried about me. But now Liam had become unbearable. He was constantly over me, asking if I was ok, or if Austin had communicated somehow, and he was constantly begging me to speak with Louis' lawyer so he could prepare me to confess.  
I still had my doubts though. I truly wanted to tell the truth and to help Louis. And I was dying to see him, I was missing him so much.  
But as always, something was stopping me. And that was Austin's threat.

Right now I was lying in Louis' bed with my head buried in the pillow, not knowing what to do with my life. Somehow his smell was still in the room, even if he hadn't been here for days now. Actually the last time he was here was when we cuddled together all night and he invited me to see his rehearsal. But everything was different now. Because after that night everything changed.

Liam was looking straight at me from the corner of the room. I could see he was mad, and he had every right to be mad at me.

"Ok, Harry. I've been patient with you. But I'm losing it. My friend is behind bars now. And he has been for the past two days. So, you'd better speak to the police to fix this. Because I'm going to start hating you otherwise."

"Please go away, Liam."

"I'm so fucking tired of not knowing what to do. And you are the only one who can help him, Harry. You need to see that. He is waiting for you to do something. And you fucking promised him."

"I know." - I wasn't looking at him, I just kept my eyes shut and buried on the soft fabric of the pillow.

"I'm going to leave, and please think about this. He doesn't deserve to be in jail for something he didn't do. And you know that."

"Yes."

"I'm leaving, but I'm sending Niall to stay with you today. I have some things to do."

"Wait. What Niall?" - I rushed to sit up in bed.

"Niall Horan, Louis' friend."

"Oh my god, that Niall? Wait. Does he know who I am?"

"Sure, Harry. Everyone around Louis knows who you are. You're going to like Niall." - After he said that I think I blushed.

"Is he coming to like, babysit me?"

"We are just fulfilling Louis' wishes here." - Liam said and he left the room.

Like half an hour had passed since Liam left when I felt the door opening. I heard the door closing and some steps getting closer to the room, until I saw that famous irish singer, Niall Horan, on my frame door.

"Well, you must be Harry."

"Yes."

"I'm Niall."

"I know."

"Sure."

He stood there and stared at me for a while, then he decided to speak again.

"Ok, so What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Louis said you were funny, but you surely ain't giving me that vibe."

"I'm just... I don't know what to say. I don't know you."

"Well, let's fix that. If Louis likes you that much, I should get to know you." - He said and approached me on the bed, sitting by my side.

"What did you say?"

"That I should get to know you, you know, for Louis' sake."

"Ok." - I mumbled.

"Did you know he wrote you a song?"

"Yes, he told me that. But I hadn't heard it, though."

"It is beautiful. I helped him to record it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear it."

"Well, then you should get him out of jail, don't you think so?" - He said sarcastically.

"Yes. I know I should. It's just..."

"What?"

"I can't tell you, sorry."

"C'mon, any friend of Louis is a friend of mine."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Ok... mhm. My ex boyfriend told the police that was Louis who hurt me, when it actually was him. And then he told me that if I ever tell the truth he would kill me, and Louis." - I gulped.

"What? Then you should go now to the police and say all of this to them, Harry. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm just afraid, I guess."

"I can go with you. Nothing is going to happen, ok? I'm sure Louis can hire some security or something to keep you both safe. Don't worry about that. But you have to do what is right."

"Yeah, maybe."

I just stayed quiet again. Niall seemed the kind of person you could really trust. He was nice too. So I decided to trust him and obey what he just said. I needed to do what was right.

"Niall?"

"What?"

"Would you really go with me?"

"Sure."

"I'll call Gael then."

____________________

When Niall and I made it to the police station some people recognized him, but he didn't bother to sign autographs or take pictures with them, he was accompanying me. Niall had put his arm around my shoulder, showing me support while I faced one of the Officers and told him I needed to report someone for domestic violence.

He took us to a quieter room and we sat in front of two officers once we were inside.

"Well, I'm Harry Styles. And I'm... I wanted to tell you that my last statement wasn't true, because my ex boyfriend forced me to lie." - I said while doubting and I felt Niall's hand squeezing my arm to give me comfort. -"He was... he was the one who raped me. I know I said it was Louis but he wasn't. He had only been nice with me, and he shouldn't be behind bars because he did nothing wrong."

"You are saying that the man who was with you when we took your last statement was forcing you to lie? That was your ex boyfriend?" - One of the officers asked and I nodded. - "what's his name?"

"Austin Preach."

"Ok, Harry we need to know all the details to make sure you are telling the truth. And also we need proof of it. Then we will find Austin Preach and put him where he has to be."

"Yes, sure. I'll try to tell you everything. And I could show you his text messages if I could recover my phone." - I said, but my voice was already cracking. I didn't know how much I would retain the tears from falling.

"It's ok, Harry. You can trust them. And I'm here to help you through it. Ok?" - Niall said and squeezed my hand.

"Ok." - I said in a lower volume. - "his violent behavior started long ago..."

That's how I ended up telling everything to them, even how Austin threatened to kill me. They gave me my phone back, since they had kept it as a proof that I had called Louis that night. I told them that it was a help calling, that he came to rescue me from Austin. I showed them the hurtful text messages that I had from Austin and luckily they believed me. They would also take a test of the semen that they had found at my flat and compare It's DNA. There was enough proof of what Austin had done, so it calmed my mind.  
After that, they said that I should probably get custody for a while, at least until they find him and take him to prison.  
As for Louis, they said that he would be out of jail for now, but that he still needed to face a trial before letting him go, because this wasn't the only cause they had against him.   
But at least they already knew that he didn't hurt me. And that was all I could do.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. We will free him, and you can get to see him."

___________


	33. 🚲 THIRTY-TWO 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

[ Louis' POV ]

After the day I spent under investigation, the judge determined after three hours of debating, that I was guilty. Charles' lawyer presented Harry's statement to her. He used that to validate what Charles and Jamie had said or better said what they lied.  
So I ended up behind bars without even able to defend myself.

The officers put me in an individual cell, pros of being a famous person I guess. So this cell was a bit more comfortable than the shared ones, but still it was a prison cell.

I've been here two nights now. The food was awful, and the man in front of me made weird noises while sleeping, so this wasn't the best time of my life, I can assure that.  
I wasn't allowed visitors yet, they said that only after a month of being there they would allow it. I knew Liam was probably driving nuts about that.   
I had contact with Richard though. He came yesterday evening to update me. It's been hard for him, he said he tried to talk to the judge to give me more time under investigation, but she said that she had given me enough benefit of doubt. Richard also tried to persuade Harry these days, but he was still in denial.  
That made me lose hope. I knew I shouldn't have let my entire date in one person, but I kinda did. So now I was screwed.

I thought that after talking to him on the phone the first thing he would do was try to help me, was talk to the police on my behalf. Besides, he promised me that.   
I guess he lied. I guess he didn't care about me as much as I cared about him.

It wasn't until noon on the third day that the officers came to my cell. And then I understood something had changed. Because they weren't there to give me food, or to bring my lawyer there to talk. No, they were actually opening the door.

"Tomlinson, you're out."

"What?" - I asked doubting.

"Your case changed, you're not guilty anymore, they found the real agressor. Yet you'll be still under investigation for a while. But you can go back to your place. Here you have your clothes and personal items." - One of them said and handed me a bag.

"Re… really?"

"Are you coming or not?" - He said sharply.

"Sure, yes."

I put my own clothes on, and I stepped out of the cell.

I wasn't expecting either to see anyone at the end of that endless hallway of cells, but he was there. Waiting for me.  
Harry.  
When we crossed that ultimate door, the officers left my side. I was already out. I was the owner of my own freedom again.   
I knew it only had been three days, but still.

"You look better than I expected you to be." - Harry said.

"Is that a compliment?" - I giggled.

"Maybe." - He said and looked at the floor.

"It's nice to see you."

"Same."

I looked at him still astonished that he came to pick me up.

"Why are you here, Harry?"

"I… I did it. I spoke. To take you out of here."

"You spoke?"

"Yes. I promised you."

"You're my knight in shining armor now."

"Oh no, you're not stealing your own nickname." - He said and I laughed.

"Thanks Harry." - I said shyly.

"Can I hug you now?" - He said and looked uncomfortable.

"Always." - I said with a grin on my face.

Harry got closer to me and opened his arms to surround me. I leaned over him and wrapped my arms around his waist while resting my head on his shoulder, breathing his arome, his awesome and brightly arome.  
He giggled when he felt my nose snuggling on his neck and I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Baby."

"Lou."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We looked at each other for a few seconds and he leaned towards me to peck my cheek. I smiled widely at him and brushed my nose against his.

"Can we go home now? I don't want to spend another minute here."

"Sure. Gael is waiting outside. With Niall."

"Niall is here?"

"Yeah, he came with me."

I nodded and started walking to the exit with Harry by my side.

"Did you two get along?"

"Yes, he is great."

"I know."

We reached the parking lot and got inside the car before anyone could take pictures of me. Luckily.   
When I sat down, with Harry on my side, Gael smiled at me through the reviewer mirror and started driving back to the hotel.  
Niall rushed to hug me, and he didn't let me go for a couple of minutes.

"Ok, Ni. That's enough." - I said and separated his body from mine.

"Mate, I thought you were going to stay in there forever."

"Well, I didn't."

"Thank goodness."

"Nope, all thanks to my baby." - I said and caressed Harry's cheek with my knuckles, and I swear I saw him blushing.

"I approve him." - Was all Niall said. - "He did awesome back in there. You should have seen him." - Niall said to me.

"I'm sure he did."

"Oh, shut up." - Harry said and I turned to see him with a smile on my face.

"Thanks again baby." - I said and kissed his cheek.

"You didn't deserve anything that happened to you." - Harry said shyly.

I put my arm around Harry's shoulder and pressed him against my chest. As he leaned over me, I kissed the top of his head and buried my fingers in his hair, tangling his curls around. Harry left out a giggle and I looked up at Niall who was smiling.

"Where is Liam anyway?" - I said, suddenly remembering that my friend wasn't there.

"I don't know, he said he needed to arrange some things for your shows and interviews to come, you know, because you were in jail." - Niall explained and laughed. -"That's why I was babysitting Harry."

"I didn't need babysitting though." - Harry said, still in my chest.

"Oh, but I needed to know you were fine. And in company." - I said and pet his hair.

Harry looked up at me and stared for a while. He was looking straight to my lips, but then he made his way up to look into my eyes, like trying to decipher something.

"What?" - I said with a smirk on my face.

"I'm waiting for you to say it."

"To say what?"

"That thing you always say when I stare at you."

"What?"

"You know…" - He looked at his lap. - "Before kissing you."

I searched in my head for what he was talking about. Until it hit me.

"Ow. You can kiss me if you want to?"

"Yeah, that's the one." - Harry mumbled.

He looked at me again and cut the distance between our lips, smashing them together in a warm and tender kiss. Like a soothing melody, Harry's lips moved along with mine for a while, making the kiss deeper and passionate, but yet always in sync.  
Until we felt a cough coming from our side. It was Niall's. He was staring at us.  
We separated from the kiss and Harry bit his lip, he was kinda ashamed.

"As I said, I approve him." - Niall concluded before arriving at the hotel.


	34. 🚲 THIRTY-THREE 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

[ Harry's POV ]

When Gael left us at the main entrance of the hotel, Niall decided to continue his way home now that he hadn't to babysit me, and Louis and I made our way to the room.  
We entered the elevator and I took his hand, he intertwined our fingers and smiled at me.  
His smile was everything, and he was smiling only to me.  
I was falling for him, I could tell that with every smile he gave me, with every sound his mouth made, with every time I smelled his perfume, with his eyes, and I could continue naming everything he was, because everything in him was gorgeous.  
And I had a hard time admitting it, but I was completely falling for Louis Tomlinson.

At that moment he caught me staring at him again.

"What's going on on your mind?" - He asked.

"Nothing really. Just admiring you."

"Ok." - He giggled.

"I'm glad that you are out of jail. I was really worried that they would do something to you." - I confessed, looking at the elevator metal door.

"You were?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think you cared about me."

"Are you serious?" - I almost yelled.

"Yeah." - He said with a sad smirk on his face.

"But... you know you're important to me. You're my Louis. Remember?" - I said and the elevator opened its doors.

"Now I know better." - He said and guided me through the hall, to his room.

When he opened the door he let me go in first.

"Harry! Where the hell have you been?!" - I heard Liam shouting from the inside. - "Louis was going to kill me if I lost you." - he said as he walked towards us. He stopped drastically when he saw Louis on the frame door.- "oh my god Louis it's you!"

"Hi mate, how are you?"

"How? Why? What the hell happened?" - Liam said and Louis went to hug him shortly.

"I did what you wanted me to do, Liam." - I said. - "You know Louis, Liam was really mad at me in the morning and he screamed at me."

"You screamed at my baby?" - Louis asked Liam.

"No! I mean, maybe. I was mad. Maybe I shouldn't have done it..."

"It's ok Li." - I smiled at him. - "I'm just messing with you, you were right."

"How did it happen? Why didn't you tell me you were going to get him out?"

"I don't know, you left me with Niall, so I went with him." - I shrugged.

"Ok, next time at least text me. I thought that someone had kidnapped you or something." - Liam said.

"Ok, that's enough." - Louis interrupted. - "Li, I need you to do some stuff now that I'm back."

"I'm all ears."

"First I need you to talk to Richard so he can explain to us what is going to happen next, because as far as I understand, this isn't over yet. Second, I need you to check every news platform to see what they are saying about me, but more specifically about Harry. We need to know exactly what the world thinks now and if they know that I'm already out or not. Just do a check of it. Ok? And third, I need to sleep in my bed because I'm exhausted, so please leave and don't come back until I text you to. You understand?"

"You came back a little bossy." - I said playfully.

"Mhm." - He mumbled and kissed my head.

"Ok, Lou. Sure. I'll do it."

Liam said and picked some things up from the coffee table of the room, before heading to the door.

"Bye Li." - I said.

"Bye, Harry." - Liam said and closed the door behind him.

"Well..." - I said as I turned to face Louis. - "I guess that's my cue to go home. So you can sleep."

"What? I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon." - Louis said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But I thought you wanted to sleep." - I said while cupping his cheeks in my hands.

"I do want to sleep, but I was thinking maybe you could stay. Besides, Austin might come back to look for you at your house, you're not safe there. I'd prefer you to stay here."

"Austin isn't going to come for me. Because the police were already looking for him."

Louis lifted his hand up to my fringe, and took one of my curls in between his fingers.

"I'm glad to hear that baby. But I still want you to stay here. Don't you want to stay?"

"I do."

"So?"

"I just don't want to be a bother."

Louis looked at me and seemed amused. He pecked my lips shortly and then pecked my nose as well.

"Aren't you hearing me? I want you to stay. Do I have to beg you?" - Louis said while pouting and I laughed shyly.

I denied with my head. And he gave me a grin.

"Fine." - I sighed.

"I'm going to bed now. I know it's early but I'm really tired, Harry. You can do whatever you want to while I sleep. Order food if you want to, watch tv, I don't know."

"I'd like to lay down with you." - I answered.

Louis titled his head softly and his eyes brightened.  
He tightened the grip around my waist and started walking backwards to the bed.  
When the back of his knees touched the side of the bed he sat down and I straddled upon him.

"You're awesome, Harry." - Louis said while caressing my back.

I leaned over him and joined our foreheads together, looking deeply into his eyes.

"But you are the awesomest."

"That's not even a word." - He giggled and I felt his warm breath over my lips.

"I think it is..." - I said and pecked his nose.

I just stared at him for a while my eyes tried to memorize every inch of his face, and when I stopped at his lips, he sighed. He wrinkled his nose.

"Is this a thing now? You staring at me, waiting for me to give you permission to kiss me?" - Louis asked softly.

"I guess it is?"

"But you do know you can do it whenever you want to, right?"

"Mhm. But it's better if you say it first."

"Is it though?" - He said with a smirk.

"Just say it."

"Harry, You can kiss me if you want to."

So I leaned over him once more to cut the distance between us and join our lips on a synced kiss.

"You can always kiss me if you want to." - He finished.

I intertwined my fingers behind Louis' neck and tousled his hair there.

"I like you Louis."

"I like you too, baby."

He leaned again and we kissed, again and again and again and again, until I lost count.  
Louis and I eventually crawled into bed, laying side by side. He had put his arms around my shoulders and I rested my cheek on his shoulder blade, leaving a little trace of kisses there, sucking once in a while, but keeping it gentle.

"Harry?"

"Mhm."

"I really love your kisses."

"I love yours."

Louis cooed me closely and I couldn't be more happy.  
His esense was glorious, I just wanted to sink in it. So I just stayed in that position, breathing on his neck and absorbing his perfume until we both fell asleep.


	35. 🚲 THIRTY-FOUR 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

[ Louis' POV ]

I guess we slept the whole night without even notice because the sun rays were already getting through the window and illuminating the entire room.  
Harry was already awake, cuddling by my side and tracing my jaw with his fingers.

"Did you sleep well?" - He said in a soft tone.

"Best night ever." - I replied.

I surrounded him closer and he left out a deep sigh while all of his muscles relaxed underneath my touch.  
When he looked up to me again, I sealed the space in between us and kissed him, feeling his hand cradling my jaw and cheeks.

"Do you have anything to do today?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for Liam to bring me the news. By the way I should call him. Why? Did you want to do something?"

"I want to spend time with you."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips shortly.

"We can spend as much time as you want to."

Harry mumbled something I didn't understand and buried his head against my chest. I sighed and tousled his hair.

"Baby, I'm calling Liam."

"Ok." - He said and lifted his head by pressing his chin in his hands, looking at me with sleepy eyes.

I couldn't resist that look and I kissed him again. He had something on me.  
And the best part is that he allowed me to kiss him every time. I knew he wanted me as much as I did, but I didn't know if he was ready or if he really thought I was boyfriend material. We weren't a couple yet, but we have been like this for a while now. What were we?

I decided not to spin around those thoughts and just let it be. I wasn't sure if Harry wanted a serious relationship… so I preferred to shut my mind up and call Liam once and for all.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and saw that it was past midday. I didn't care though. I searched for Liam's number and pressed the green button. After a few seconds he answered.

"Hey mate. I'm up now. You can come." - I said.

"Thanks god. I'll be right there."

A few seconds later he showed up at the door of the bedroom.

"You need to dress up, we are leaving."

"What? Why? Tell me what happened." - I said.

"They found new information against you. We have to go to the tribunal. Now!"

"How could they have possibly found new information if I never did anything!"

"I don't know, and don't yell at me you asshole. I'm on your side." - Liam replied.

"Ok, Harry what do you want to do? You can stay here while Liam and I go to the Tribunal."

"No way, I'm going with you."

_________________

After I got changed and gave Harry some of my clothes, Gael drove us to the tribunal.  
We got out of the car and rushed to look for Richard inside the building.

"Where the hell were you?" - Richard asked when he saw me.

"He was sleeping with Harry." - Liam said from behind me with an annoyed tone.

"Shut up." - I said. - "What happened? What do I have to do?"

"Just go inside and say nothing."

I felt a light touch on my shoulder and I turned.

"Good luck, Lou." - Harry said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and entered behind Richard. I was nervous as hell. I didn't know what they had on me. So I didn't know what to expect either.  
I sat in front of the judge, with Richard by my side.  
On our right there was Jamie, Charles and his Lawyer. That fucking lawyer started talking.

"Your honor, we called you here because as you requested, we found new incriminatory evidence against Mr. Tomlinson."

"Please delight us." - The judge said with a noticeable exhausting tone. We all could see that she hated that lawyer too.

"Sure. I would like to call Jamie Hunt to the stand."

Jamie stood up and walked towards the stand. He swore he won't commit perjury, which was incredibly ironic because he was about to do that, and then he sat.

"Mr. Hunt, you told me and my client yesterday evening that you had new information that you forgot about last time we were here." - The lawyer started.

"Yes, it's true. Last time I didn't remember what Louis had done to me before our break up, maybe because I was really traumatized about it so I just repressed it in my mind."

"Can you tell us what that was?"

"Yes, you remember I told you that I tried to break up with him and he threw me against the wall, leaving me unconscious. Well, that was the end of our relationship, but what happened before that? He actually had done a lot more harm than just that.   
For example, every time he ended a show he got drunk and forced me to have sex with him, he even made me things I hadn't accept to do. Sexually speaking."

"That's bullshit." - I whispered.

"What else?" - The lawyer continued.

"Well, he also took me out of the country without my consent nor my passport, he pretty much kidnapped me on his tour bus without documents."

"You're accusing Louis Tomlinson for kidnapping?"

"Yes."

"What the hell?!" - I yelled and stood up from my chair. - "You know that's not what it was. You wanted to come with me to Canada. I didn't kidnap you."

"Mr. Tomlinson to your place. Now." - The judge stated.

"You're ruining my life with your lies, Jamie. I've never done anything to you." - I said more calmly and I sat back down.

Jamie looked at me for the first time, and I think I saw regret in his eyes.

"Louis, it's not your time to talk." - The judge insisted.

"Sorry, your honor." - I said.

"Ok, can we continue listening to the witness?" - Charles' lawyer said.

"Go ahead."

The lawyer returned to Jamie to continue the interrogation.

"Jamie. We need more details about what he did to you in your intimacy apart from forcing you. Did he hit you?"

"Actually…" - Jamie stopped talking and took a deep breath.- "Sorry, I can't continue doing this. Your Honor, I need to speak the truth. This man has been forcing me to lie here on the stand. None of this is true. Louis was nothing but kind with me when we were dating. He actually was one of the best boyfriends I ever had, and despite being wrecked after he broke up with me, I can't do this to him. Not anymore. It was revenge enough. I'm so sorry Louis, I didn't know they were going to take it this far. All I said was a lie. I'm so sorry, I really am. But you need to know the truth and Charles Kellian is a lier too. This was all a big lie to win money, and they told me I could get part of it if we won. But I can't keep lying."

Jamie was crying and I was speechless. He had backed off, he did things right. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
The judge directly asked Charles if any of that was true and he didn't know what to answer, he just froze.  
That was it, that was all it took for the judge and the jury to let me go without charges, since they all had committed perjury.

I stood up from my chair, still lost in my thoughts, still speechless, heading to the main door, when Liam submerged me into a hug.  
But I didn't notice, I was still feeling like I was floating, it was over. It was finally over.

I walked outside and I felt that someone intertwined their fingers with mine, firmly holding my hand as I walked to the parking lot. A few paps were taking pictures and pointing me with their mics, but I was still absorbed in reverie.  
Was not until I made it to the car that I looked to my side to see Harry taking my hand. He noticed that something wasn't right about me, so he lifted his other hand to my face and ran my fringe out of my forehead.  
He touched my lips with his thumb and caressed my cheek.

"You're ok now." - He said.

"I know. I still can't manage to believe it."

"Do you need a hug?"

I nodded at him and extended my arms. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer. Resting his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks." - I sighed.

"Can you two get inside the car already?" - Liam said from the backseat.

"Sure." - Harry said, separating from me. - "We can continue this later." - He said to me.

We both got into the car and Gael drove out of the parking lot. Liam was saying something to me, but I didn't pay attention to him, because I only had eyes for Harry. I only had ears for Harry. And all my attention was on him.  
He was talking vividly to Gael, telling him all that happened during the trial. He was really happy for me, he was smiling non stop, he was proud.  
That's when I realized, I needed that smile for the rest of my life. I needed him to be mine.  
I couldn't wait any longer, I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend.


	36. 🚲 THIRTY-FIVE 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

[ Harry's POV ]

My phone started ringing in my pocket when we returned to the hotel. We were about to get out of the elevator, and head to Louis' room.  
I told Louis to hang on so I could pick up the phone.

"Mr. Styles?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm calling from the police station, to inform you that the guy that you recently reported, has been found and imprisoned."

"Wait? Austin?"

I could see the worried look on Louis' face when I named my ex.

"Yes, Austin Preach is now in prison for at least two years. He still has a right to talk to his lawyer, but I can assure you, you are safe for now, we will let you know if anything changes."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I hung up and I stared at my phone without realizing what had just happened.  
Louis rushed to where I was standing and took me by the shoulders.

"Baby, talk to me." 

"It's over, Lou."

"What? What is over?" - He was really worried by now and I left out a laugh.

"Everything, Lou." - I said and pulled him into a hug. 

He hugged me back but I still could feel that he didn't understand anything I was saying. So I explained to him.

"Austin is in jail." - I smiled at him.

"What? Really?" - His face changed into a grin.

"Really."

"Oh my god, baby. It's amazing." - Louis said and hugged me again, not before pecking my lips. - "how do you feel?" 

"Fine, I think. Lighter. Relieved."

Louis smiled at me.

"Let's go inside."

Louis opened the door of the room and I crashed on the couch, still with a big smile on my face. He walked towards me seconds later.

"You know what?" - I asked him and extended my hand for him to grab it.

When he did, I pulled him and sat him by my side on the couch, crossing my legs over his lap.

"What?" 

"Now we can actually spend all the time that we want, and be together."

"Yes. We can."

"Would you like that?" - I insisted.

"Of course, baby."

"I love when you call me that."

"What? Baby?" - He asked and I nodded. - "you're my baby." - Louis lifted his hand and caressed my cheek with his knuckles.

"Mhm." - I agreed and closed my eyes to feel his touch on my face.

"Harry…"

"Yes?" 

"Open your eyes, baby." - He said and I did what I was told. - "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Ok."

"You can say no, if you don't want to."

"Sure."

"I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to, or if you're not ready, I completely understand. Ok?"

"Right." - I said and smiled at him.

"Ok… Baby, would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

Boyfriend. Boyfriend.  
Louis Tomlinson wanted me to be his boyfriend.   
That word was spinning around in my mind, because of course I wanted to. Louis is the only person who makes me feel loved and good, and safe. He makes me happy.  
But after Austin everything feels rushed.  
Although, I can't say that I haven't thought about asking Louis myself. So yes, of course it was a yes. 

I guess I was silent for several minutes because I saw Louis' face starting to wonder, starting to freak out.  
He pulled away his hand from my face and took distance from me on the couch.

"Harry? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was… thinking."

"It's ok, I told you, I understand if you're not ready. But you have to know that I'll never hurt you, I'll never put a finger on you to do you harm. I want to take care of you."

"I know." - I said and smiled at him.

"Ok." -Louis looked down at his hands on his lap.

"I want to be with you, Lou. I want to be your boyfriend." 

"Really?" - Louis' face lightened up when he looked at me again.

"Really."

Louis got closer to me and leaned over me as if he was going to kiss me, but in the last second he backed off a little.

"I… I don't want you to feel… forced into this." 

"Lou…" - I said and took his chin in my hand. - "you're not forcing me, you can kiss me if you want to."

Louis smiled at me and cupped my jaw with his hands, pulling me closer to him.  
He breathed over my lips and teased them for a while, brushing his lips against mine, or touching them with his tongue. I sealed the distance between us and joined our lips on a tender kiss, which after a few seconds it became more passionate and heated. I moved against him with ease, taking in his tongue with a smooth tilt of my head.  
We kept kissing until we ran out of breath.

That night, Louis ordered room service and invited Liam to have dinner with us.  
Louis told him that now we were officially boyfriends. Because yes, Louis was my boyfriend now. And I couldn't be happier.

Nearly midnight Liam took off and Louis and I cooed in bed and kissed until we both fell asleep.

____________________

The both of us were laying in bed, looking at the ceiling. Louis' arm was around my shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Mhm?"

"Remember when you told me that Austin didn't allow you to study or work?"

"Yeah."

"Does it cross your mind that now you can do whatever you want?" - He asked and took me by surprise.

"No, not really. I didn't think about it."

"Well, I was thinking about it. And I want you to have a future by doing something you love."

"Really?" - I said and turned to face him.

"Yes, of course baby. And I was thinking maybe you can go to cooking school. We can search for a good one, if you like to. Or maybe anything else. You don't have to pick just yet."

"Maybe." - I said, not very convinced, because there was something else in my mind lately. - "But now that Austin is gone I guess I have to find a job, because I don't have any money. So, I don't know if I want to study."

"As I said, you should do what makes you happy. But if this is about money, you can always rely on me."

"No. I mean, I don't know. I don't want you to think that I'm with you only for your fortune."

"Oh no, honey I'll never think that."

"You sure?"

"Of course, Harry. I'm offering."

"Ok, but I'm still not sure about it."

"I know, you can take your time." - He said with a sincere smile.

"I want to get a job now."

"Where would you like to work?"

"I don't know. I don't have any experience."

"I can help you find one, if you want." - Louis said and lifted his head by holding his weight with his elbow.

"You're doing enough already, you know, by letting me stay here, and giving me your clothes, and all." 

"I can always send Gael to pick your clothes to your old flat if you're uncomfortable with mine."

"Yeah, that would be nice." 

"And as for staying here, I was thinking about buying a house here in L.A. so we don't have to stay in a hotel room, you know?"

"You're thinking about getting a house for me?"

"Not only for you. But also because I really like L.A. and I would like to stay here for a while, at least until I have the next tour."

"Sometimes I forget that you are a famous singer." - I sighed.

"That's what I love about you." 

Louis' phone started ringing and he picked it up from the nightstand.

"Yes?" - He asked and waited for a response.

"What? Really?"

"Ok, I'll get ready."

Louis hung up and turned to me.

"I guess I have to work now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, Liam organised a show for tomorrow, so I have rehearsal in about three hours."

"Can I go with you?" 

"Of course, boyfriend."


	37. 🚲 THIRTY-SIX 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

[ Louis' POV ]

"Ok, Louis, it's a little gig, so you have to pick only four songs because there are going to be another artists on stage too. Ok?" - Liam repeated for the third time to me while we were walking towards the rehearsal room.

"Yes."

"And it's going live on NBC, so it's big."

"You told me already."

"Ok, the musicians are inside. Did you choose the set list?"

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

"Little things, midnight memories, what makes you beautiful and the new one."

"Ok, cool. Get in there so."

"That's what I was about to do."

Harry who was walking behind the both of us suddenly looked lost. I stopped in front of him, kissing his cheek. He giggled in response.   
I took Harry's hand and pulled him inside the room with me.  
My band was already in place to start rehearsing for the gig.  
I said hello to all of them and so did Harry.  
When I presented Harry as my boyfriend, he blushed, and I thought it was cutest thing I ever saw.

I turned to him and took him by his hips protectively.

"Baby, you're going to hear the new song today. I hope you like it."

"Of course I will like it. It's yours." - He replied.

"No, it's yours. I made it for you." - I said and pecked his lips shortly. - "You can sit over there to watch the rehearsal."

Harry sat down where I told him and I returned to speak with my band.

"Guys, we are starting the show with the new one, strong."

Everyone agreed to do it and soon enough they were ready.  
I placed myself in front of the mic and the first chords started playing. I looked at Harry and smiled at him, he giggled and covered his face in shame.  
And after starting singing I could see it, crystal clear, that I loved Harry. 

"My hands, your hands  
Tied up like two ships  
Drifting, weightless  
Waves try to break it  
I'd do anything to save it  
Why is it so hard to say it?

My heart, your heart  
Sit tight like book ends  
Pages between us  
Written with no end  
So many words we're not saying  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone  
You make me strong

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?"

By the end of it I walked towards Harry, who had some tears running down his cheeks. I cleaned them away with my fingers and placed a kiss on his forehead, before returning to the rehearsal.

For the following hours I practiced every one of the songs over and over, just to be ready for the show.   
At eight pm, Liam returned and told me that there was someone else who needed to rehearse after me, so all of us left the room.   
Gael was already waiting for us outside.  
I took Harry's hand again and we got inside the car to return to the hotel.

"Did you like the song?"

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you see me crying there while you sang?"

"It is a yes?"

"Yes, Lou. It is beautiful. Thank you." - He said and leaned over me to kiss my lips and wrapped his arms around me.

He stayed like that, hugging me and whispering little 'thank yous' in my ear.

"Harry?" - I asked softly.

"What?"

"Do you like being in public with me? Or do you feel uncomfortable about it?"

"I don't know."

"We can keep this in private if you want to."

"What do you prefer?" - He asked me, separating a bit from my body.

"I would like to be open with the world, I don't like to hide. But whatever makes you feel better."

"Yes, I guess we can be public. I don't mind." - He shrugged.

"Good. Because I want to show you to the entire world. And let everyone know you're my boyfriend." - I said and he giggled.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." 

I lifted my hand to caress his cheek but Harry shattered. He trembled under my touch and abruptly shut his eyes close, covering his face with his hand as a reflex, pulling my hand away. He was scared.  
I took some distance and looked worriedly at him.  
He uncovered his face seconds later.

"Are you afraid of me?" - I asked softly.

"No." - He mumbled.

"But you just…"

"I'm fine." - Harry said sharply.

That incident almost made me forget the fact that he didn't say I love you back.

We arrived at the hotel and Harry went straight to bed.  
I didn't want to bother him so I left the room, headed to Liam's.  
I ate dinner there and after eleven pm I returned to my own room to find Harry sleeping on the edge of the left side of the bed.   
I laid down beside him but he didn't turn to cuddle with me as I expected him to. He was just sleeping with his back facing me.  
I decided to give him his space and I crawled to the opposite edge of the bed. Falling sleep in the matter of seconds.

__________

Next morning I woke up and Harry was gone and nowhere to be found.   
I called his phone more than once but he didn't answer.  
I called Liam but he wasn't with him either.  
He took all of his stuff and even his bike which was on my living room the night before. He left. 

"Louis, I know you are worried. But you have the sound check in half an hour. You need to do this now, then we can look for Harry all over the earth if you want. But now please focus on this." - Liam begged me. - "I'm sure he is fine."

"Ok." - I sighed in frustration.

Liam and I headed to the auditorium where the event was going to be, and there were some artists already doing their respectives sound checks.  
I took advantage of that dead time and tried calling Harry one more time. Nothing changed though. He still didn't reply.

After the sound check, the event started.  
I was the third artist to play. So I needed to be ready fast.  
I put a new shirt on and got to the stage when the host presented me. It was like everything was happening in authomatic. I wasn't enjoying any of it.

"Hello everybody, and to everyone who is watching at home. Today I'm going to play a new tune, called Strong. This one is dedicated to my boyfriend, Harry. Baby, If you're watching this, please know that I'm thinking about you. And to all of you, please enjoy the show." - I said before the show started and I heard people clapping and cheering. 

But honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to get rid of it.

I sang my four songs in a row and then I ended with a quick 'thanks'. I know it was bad, but I had some other things in my mind. If it were for me, I wouldn't even done the show. But Liam insisted.

I ran out of the stage, and got back to the parking lot, crawling on the backseat of the car. Gael asked me where I was going, but I didn't know. I doubted for a while, until my phone rang. It was a phone call from Harry, so I rushed to pick it up.

"Harry?"

"No." - A female voice came through the speaker.- "it's Anne. He is here with me. I thought you wanted to know."

"Oh my god, thanks Anne. I'm in my way."


	38. 🚲 THIRTY-SEVEN 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

[ Harry's POV ]

That morning after I woke up and saw Louis sleeping, I knew I couldn't face him after what happened the day before. So I took my bike and got out of the hotel room as early as I could.   
I couldn't be with Louis.

I rode my bike to the park first. I stayed there a couple of hours and turned my phone off because it was ringing non stop. When I got hungry, I decided it was best for me to go to my mother's house.

I felt the anguish taking my chest. A knot was pressing against my throat.  
I felt guilty for running away from the hotel. I felt guilty for leaving Louis.

When I got there my mother noticed that something wasn't right.

"Harry? What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." - I said sharply and sat on her couch.

"You're so wrong if you think I'm going to believe that." - She said and I sighed.

"Just turn on the television." - I said and she did it.

I took the remote control and tuned in to NBC channel.

"Harry, I haven't seen you in days because I know you've been living your best life with Louis. Am I right?" - She asked and I nodded.- "I thought you were safe there, I've even seen you in the news the other day, and you were happy. But now you show up here, with red eyes from crying and I'm worried. What happened? What did Louis do?"

"He didn't do anything." 

"Ok, so just tell me what is making you feel like this."

"I'm like this because I ran away."

On the tv, the show had already started and the first artists were playing, After the second one, the host presented Louis and he walked into the stage.  
But I wasn't expecting for him to say anything about me, but he did. He told everyone I was his boyfriend on open television. He said beautiful words. He sang that song that was for me, and only for me. And I started crying. Again.  
My mother came closer to me and hugged me, making comfortable traces in my back.

"That boy is good for you, he loves you. Why did you run away?" - She said calmly.

"Because he told me that, he told me he loves me."

"That's no reason to run, son."

"I can't let him love me."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to hurt me after saying it, just like Austin used to do." - I said between sobs.

"Oh Harry." - She took some distance and looked at me. - "Do you really think that?"

"I... don't know."

"Can I tell you something?" - She asked and I nodded. - "I have the intuition that Louis isn't going to hurt you, because he showed you he loves you, not only by saying it, but also with all the times he was there for you, and everything he sacrificed too. He even went to jail and didn't complain about it."

"Maybe."

"No, Harry. There is no maybe. I know I can't tell you how to feel or what to do. And of course you can stay here as long as you want to. But don't hide from Louis. Is he your boyfriend now?" - She asked me and I nodded. - "Well, he is surely worried, you heard it there. He dedicated his entire show to you. And let me say that they were all love songs."

I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, you're right. The first one he played, he wrote that for me." - I think I blushed under the tears.

"Well. Do you have any more doubts? Son, if the thing that bothers you is him saying I love you to you, you can ask him not to. But that doesn't mean he is going to stop loving you anytime soon. He's going to show it by his actions anyways."

"Yeah..."

"Well, Let me prepare some tea for both of us."

My mom stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, leaving me alone.  
I heard she mumbled something from the distance but I couldn't decipher what.

"Did you say something, mom?" - I asked when she returned.

"Oh no. I was just thinking out loud I think." - She said and left the cups of tea in front of us on the coffee table.

"Ok." - I shrugged.

We took a few sips of our cups of tea and she started talking again.

"Tell me more about Louis." - She said.- "Apart from the fact that he wrote you a song."

"He is like... really considerate, he always asks me if I'm comfortable about things, he worries too much though. He lets me go with him everywhere, I saw his rehearsal yesterday, I met his band mates, he introduced me to his friends and most of his crew. I think they like me too."

"Of course they like you, you're like the kindest human being on earth."

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever, tell me more."

"I don't know... I'm sleeping in his hotel room, but he told me he wants to buy a house to settle here for a while. I think I like the idea of him staying definitely in L.A. but I know it'll be hard when he starts touring again. Because I'm going to stay here for months on my own."

"And can't you go with him? I mean I'm sure you would love it."

"He didn't offer. So I think maybe I'm a burden. It's ok, I can stay here while he travels around the world."

"Oh baby, you're not a burden." - I heard a pitchy voice from behind me. 

I turned around in my seat to see Louis standing in the frame door of the living room.

"I'd love you to come on tour with me next year." - He finished.

"What are you doing here? How did you...? Wait! Did you end your show? You should be there!" - I pointed at the TV and Louis laughed.

"Yeah, I left. You're more important." 

"C'mon, Louis." - My mother said. - "Sit with us."

"Sure." - He said while he walked towards us and sat on one of the individual armchairs.

"Harry, is there anything you want to say to Louis?" - My mom said and I sighed.

"I'm not five, mom." - I said and heard Louis giggling. 

"Ok, I'm going to prepare Louis a cup of tea."

"No sugar please."

"Sure." - She said and headed to the kitchen.

"Did you really leave the event to come here?" - I asked.

"Yes."

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever." - I sighed and covered my face.

"No, you're not." - He said and I felt how he got closer and sat next to me.

"Yes I am. And I'm sorry, Lou. I don't know what happened to me."

"Look." - He said and took my hand, caressing my knuckles. - "I understand that you have been through a lot, and maybe I rushed things, and made you feel like I was forcing you into something. Which I'm not. And I don't know what to do for you to feel secure around me. Yesterday when you got scared of me, when I only was going to touch your cheeks, made me realize that maybe we need to go slower. And it's ok, I can wait for you. But we need to speak about these things."

"No, Lou. I'm fine. I'm really fine."

"I don't think that's true baby. Otherwise you wouldn't have ran away today."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I... I want to kiss you." - I said.

"You can kiss me if you want to." - He said and I giggled.

I leaned over him and intertwined my fingers around his neck, pulling him close to me. I kissed him and he followed my lead until my mom returned with Louis' tea and the moment was over.


	39. 🚲 THIRTY-EIGHT 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHTH

[ Louis' POV ] 

"Louis, do you remember that back at the hospital I wanted to talk with you but Harry didn't let us?" - Anne asked me.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk now?"

I turned to Harry to see if he was ok with it and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Go. But mom, don't scare him. And don't show him old photos of me. Actually, try not to embarrass me at all, I already embarrassed myself enough."

I leaned over to peck his lips before standing up.

"I lov... I'll be right back." - I corrected myself quickly.

Harry stared at me and nodded slightly, I walked out of the living room and followed Anne to the kitchen.

She stopped in the middle of the room and faced me.

"I know that you probably already noticed this, but Harry is a lonely guy. Not because he wanted to, but because Austin forced him to be like that. And as his mother I'm worried. He only has me, and now you. But what would happen with him if I'm not around anymore?" - She left out and I nodded. - "Louis, I don't want Harry to depend on you like he did with Austin. He doesn't have a place to live, he doesn't have a job or a way to survive. And I really want him to be independent. Because I know he can, he is intelligent and strong. But he never studied or worked or even stood up for himself. And I really think you can help him with that. You're really good for him. And I'm asking you, because I know you are a good kid. Please don't make him more hurt than he already is. Try to help him. I don't want him to be your shadow, I want him to be able to live and love, and to be happy on his own."

"Anne." - I said, taking a step closer to her. - "I know you are scared, to be honest, I'm too. I understand everything you are saying, I think alike. I even talked to him and tried to persuade him to pick a study program, and I encouraged him to find a job. But I think that Harry needs baby steps. And I can assure you, I'm going to be by his side in every step of the way. He's not going to be my shadow, I won't let that happen. He is going to shine on his own. I know he will."

Anne was hearing me attentively, and I could see she was starting to cry.

"He doesn't even have friends." - She mumbled. 

"I know."

"He told me you introduced him to yours."

"Yes, all of my friends met him already. And let me tell you they all loved him."

"Thanks, he needs to have a social life, you know? I don't want him to be alone."

"He won't be alone. And as for the place to live, he is staying with me, and I don't have any problem about him staying for as long as he wants and I don't mind either paying for his things, I really don't. But if you feel more comfortable about asking him to move here, or maybe I guess I can get him a new apartment if he wants to live on his own. But I get that you don't want him to depend on me economically. Those are the only solutions I have now, at least until he makes his own money."

"It's not that I don't want him to move here, or far from you. I just want him to have possibilities, you know? To not depend on other people's money to maintain him." - She said and took my hand. - "I know you would offer your place and he would accept it without even thinking twice. And I'm pretty sure he won't come back and live here with me even if I paid him." - She giggled.

"What can I do? What do you want me to do?"

"Just try to convince him to do something else, and above all of that, make him happy. He needs to be happy."

"Yes, that's my number one goal. I can promise you that. And of course I will try to talk to him again, Anne."

"You're such an angel, Louis." - She said and gave me a hug. 

I returned to the living room after the talk with Anne, while she stayed in the kitchen trying to calm down and clean her face from the crying.

In the living room, Harry was still seated on the couch. I walked towards him and hugged him from above the back of the armchair.

"Here's my favorite boyfriend." - I said and kissed Harry's head.

"I'm your only boyfriend." - He answered.

"You should tell that to the other four of them, they are not going to be happy."

"Shut up." - He said and punched me on my arm.

"Ok, baby." - I giggled. - "No more jokes, noted."

"What did my mother say?"

"She showed me photos when you were little." - I lied as I turned around the couch to sit next to Harry.

"No! Really? Mom! You showed Louis pictures of me?" - He shouted for his mother to hear.

"No sweetheart!" - she answered from the kitchen.

"Is she being sarcastic? She really did it, right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, c'mon. Did you see those photos or not?"

"Not saying, baby."

"What are you talking about?" - Anne entered the room.

"I'm telling him how good friends you and I are now." - I said to Anne.

"Oh yes, we are best buddies now." - She followed my lead.

"I hate the fact that you two have little secret chats about me." - Harry said and he looked annoyed.

"You are our favourite subject." - She said.

"We are even starting a club." - I said.

"Yes, it's called 'we love Harry'." - Anne said.

"Oh God no." - Harry traced his hands on his face as a sign of frustration.

"You can be part too, but It'll look really egocentric from you." - I teased him and he buried his face in my neck.

"Please kill me." - He mumbled.

"Never." - I said, placing my arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer.

I looked at Anne and I could see she had glossy eyes while watching us. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

And suddenly something showed up in my mind.

"Oh no! I forgot about Liam and Gael." - I said, standing from the couch. - "They were waiting for me outside." - I headed to the entrance door. - "I'm going to tell them to leave, and I call them later."

"Or we can leave now." - Harry said from the couch.

"You want to come back with me to the hotel?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought you would stay here tonight. But if you want to go now..." - I said.

"Or maybe you can tell your friends to come inside and I can make you all dinner. I was planning on making pizza." - Anne said. 

"So you can keep embarrassing me? No way." - Harry said.

"C'mon, I want to meet them." - She insisted.

"Mom, please." 

"Louis, can you ask them if they want pizza?" - Anne asked me.

"I'll ask them." - I said and Harry sent me a death look.

I laughed and got out of the house, headed to the car.

Liam scrolled down the window when I approached them.

"That was about time. Everything is ok with Harry?" - He asked.

"Yeah, I came to tell you that his mother wants you two to have dinner with us inside."

"She is one of those mothers, huh?"

"She is really nice."

"Good that you think like that about your mother in law." - Liam said and opened the door of the backseat to get off.- "Sure, let's get inside. C'mon Gael."

The three of us entered the house again and everyone said their respectives hellos. Anne told us to sit on the table and she announced she was going to start cooking some pizzas for all of us.

I sat next to Harry and he rested his hand on my knee, Liam and Gael were sitting in front of us.

"Do you feel better, Harry?" - Gael asked.

"Yes." - He mumbled.

I placed a kiss on his cheek and he wrinkled his nose.

"You're so cute." - I told him into his ear.

"Shut up."

My phone started ringing seconds later. It was Niall.

"Hey mate." - I said when I picked it up.

"Didn't see you after the event, I thought we were going to get some beers, Louis."

"Sorry, we are having pizzas at Harry's mother's house."

"Can I go?"

"Mmm, I don't know. Let me ask." - I placed the phone on the table and I stood up to search for Anne in the kitchen. - "Anne, sorry to bother, but one of my friends just called and he kinda wants to join us, but of course I can tell him no." - I said and she turned to me.

"Nonsense, tell him to come."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

I smiled at her and returned to my seat at the table and picked my phone.

"Yes, you can come." - I said and felt Niall cheering on the other side of the line.

"Send me the address."

Not more than ten minutes passed before the doorbell rang. 

Anne rushed to open and she let Niall in.

"Oh my god! I know you too!" - She said.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Niall."

"I have two celebrities in my house, oh my god I feel like I should dress up more elegantly. Is this how it is going to be from now on? You bringing celebrities to my house, Harry?" - Anne asked.

"You wanted this mom."

___________________

When the dinner was ready, we were all sitting on the table, Anne and Niall at the extremes of it.

Niall, Liam and I were talking about the show that happened that same day where Niall also participated.

"I feel like a loser because you're all talking about your awesome jobs, and I don't even have one." - Harry whispered to me in the ear.

"Oh, baby. I'm sure you are going to get a job soon, and you won't stop talking about it." - I said, trying to calm him down.

Niall listened to what I said and added.

"Harry, if you want a job, I have one for you. I need someone to do what Liam does, but to my crew."

"What Liam does? You mean screaming to everyone, following you all day like a dog, and shout at you so you get up your lazy ass from the bed in the morning?" - Harry answered and I laughed.

"Auch." - Liam said and acted offended.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." - Niall said while laughing.

"No, thanks. I prefer to wake up in bed with Louis and Liam screaming at us."

I laughed even louder.

"Is the truth though." - He concluded.

I turned to him and leaned over to peck his lips.

"You're going to get a job that suits you soon. I just know it." - I said.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, baby."

Harry smiled at me and cupped my cheeks in his hands. Placing three short kisses on my lips.

I heard Anne mumbling something about us, and Liam laughing at it. They were watching and I didn't care at all.

Harry smiled and inspectioned my face from close. I stole another kiss from him and we returned to the conversation everyone was having until we finished the dinner.

_______________


	40. 🚲 THIRTY-NINE 🚲

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

[ Harry's POV ] 

A couple of days had passed since the day I ran away from Louis.  
And from that day to now he hasn't been anything but comprehensive with me. He is constantly asking me how I am, what do I want to do, if I'm comfortable, if I want him to stay or leave, etc.  
He didn't say 'I love you' not even once these days, and I have to thank him about that. I'm just not ready to hear it.

We did talk about my future though, he's very insisting about it.  
But I think he accomplished it, because since he mentioned it, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and the thoughts have been spinning around in my mind for days. I've been searching on the internet for L.A cooking schools. Finally, I made up my mind about cooking.

But before telling Louis, I wanted to compensate him first. Compensate him for being so nice and tender with me, for being that cautious and sweet, for understanding all my traumas and for saving my life. I felt like I owed him a lot.

"Baby?" - He asked from the bedroom with a morning voice. -"What are you doing?" 

"Just stay there. I'll go in a second."

"I miss you." - He said and I couldn't help but melt inside.

I ran to the bedroom and climbed over him on the bed with both of my knees at his sides.

"You missed me?" - I said.

"Like crazy."

"But I only was in the kitchen." - I lifted my hand to tousle his hair.

"I don't care." - He said and sat up to peck my lips. -"You should have stayed in bed with me." - Louis mumbled in my hair and then made his way to my neck and started leaving tender kisses from my shoulder to my earlobe.

"I have to go back though."

"Why?" - He pouted and looked at me.

"I'm preparing a surprise for you." - I said. 

"Ok, you can go." - He sighed.

I giggled and stared at him for a second, looking specifically at his mouth.

"Say it." - I said.

"Huh?"

"Say it." - I repeated.

Louis looked at me and understood. He took the hair out of my fringe with his fingertips and got his face closer to mine.

"You can kiss me if you want to." - He whispered sexily.

I giggled and joined my lips with his.

___________

I returned to the kitchen and continued preparing brunch for both of us, today Louis didn't have to work until five pm, so we had almost the entire day for ourselves.

I finished the meal and set the table, placed the food on the middle of it, and returned to the room to take Louis' hand from the bed, pulling him up on his feet.

"Food is served." - I said and pecked his lips.

"Can I eat you instead?"

"Louis!"

"I'm sure you taste better than any food." 

"Please stop." - I said and I know I blushed.

"Sorry. C'mon, I want to see what you did."

Louis walked towards the table and he was very surprised when he saw everything I did.

"How many people are coming? You cooked for like twenty humans."

"I wanted to thank you. You know, for everything you are doing for me."

"I'm your boyfriend, I'll do all of that and more."

"I know, that's why I felt the need to thank you." - I said and hugged him. - "Thanks." - I whispered.

Louis placed one of his hands around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. He cupped my cheek with his other hand and kissed me.

"You deserve everything, there's no need to thank me. And this is amazing, baby. Can't wait to eat it." 

We both sat down and started eating.  
Minutes later I decided to give him the news.

"Louis?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you like the food?"

"If I like it? God yes, I'm in love with these." 

"Do you think it's good enough for cooking school?" - I said and took his hand under the table.

"What?"

"I thought about everything we talked. And I want to start studying. And also working, I want to have my own money. If you are ok with it."

"Oh my god, Harry! Yes! Why wouldn't I be ok with that? This is amazing. We can start looking for schools here in LA and search for their applications and all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you. C'mere." - He opened his arms towards me and I leaned in to melt inside his hug. -"I know you are going to rock it."

"I still need to find a job."

"You know what? I think I have a proposal for you."

"What?"

"Would you like to be the chef of my crew? Like going on tours with us and to prepare meals for me and the staff. I surely can eat this kind of food for my entire life from now on and never get tired of it, I'm sure that everyone is going to think the same. Besides, this way we don't have to be separated while I'm away, because you could be working there too. You can perfectly do that while you study. And that way you can have a fixed salary."

"Wait, you think so?"

"If you want to, Obviously. I'm not forcing you, just a proposal. You can do whatever you want to and I'm going to be happy for you either way."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, we have a lifetime." - He smiled at me and pecked my lips again.- "But let me tell you that nothing would make me more happy than taking you with me on every tour."

"Thanks. I'd love to go too."

"Baby, you make me so proud." - He caressed my cheek.

"Stop saying that."

"Oh no, I'm not stopping saying nice things to my boyfriend, you can't stop me, Harry. Don't even try."

I giggled and Louis wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You cook amazing by the way. I love you."

His words retumbed in my head, they frightened me, they made me tremble inside, but I didn't back off from his hug. I stayed in his arms. Because I knew he was protecting me, he was containing me, he was trying to heal me.   
And he wasn't going to hurt me, not now, not ever. He really meant what he said.  
This was how love felt. Louis really loved me.

I tightened the grip around him, I wanted him closer if possible. I didn't even notice that tears had started streaming down my cheeks until Louis looked up at me and cleaned them with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I swear I will stop." - He apologized.

"No, please don't stop. I... I want to hear it."

"Yeah?" - Louis said and cupped my jaw with one hand.

I nodded in response and Louis smiled.

"I love you, Harry." 

I looked at him and smiled between tears. He cleaned them again and kissed the stain my tears left while rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you, baby." - He repeated in a lower volume, this time with his lips on my skin.

"Again." - I said almost whispering.

"I love you." - He kissed my cheek. - "I love you." - He kissed my nose. - "I love you." - He pecked my lips.


	41. 🚲 FORTY 🚲

CHAPTER FORTY  
FINAL

[ Louis' POV ]

"Baby." - I shaked Harry a bit to wake him up. - "Harry c'mon, time to wake up."

"No." - He said in his sleepy voice and cuddled closer to my chest.

"C'mon, we have somewhere to be."

"Five more minutes." - He mumbled.

"Ok. But only five."- I said and caressed his hair.

"Why isn't Liam waking us up?"

"Because it's my day off."

"Then why do we have to get up?"

"Because I have to show you something."

"But I want to sleep." - He pouted.

"You had a week in school and you're already more tired than I am after my tours."

"It was stressing."

"I'm sure it was, baby." - I said and kissed his forehead.

He turned to me and tangled his fingers in my hair, playing with it carefully for a few seconds. I admired his features from close. He was breathtaking. He would always be.

"I love you." - I sighed.

Harry smiled and pecked my lips.

"Ok, I'm already awake. What do you want to show me?"

"You'll have to change, because we are going out."

"Oh no, Really?" - He said reluctantly.

"Yeah."

"Are they going to take pictures of us?"

"Probably."

"Fuck. I have to dress up and fix my hair." - He pouted.

"You can go just the way you are right now. You're always pretty."

"My mother tells me off everytime she sees me badly dressed on the news. She says I shouldn't be slappy if I'm dating a celebrity." - He said and I laughed.

"Well, I don't care how you dress, but do it now. We are leaving."

"Ok." - He got out from the bed reluctantly. -"This better be worth it."

_________________

After we both got changed. We walked out from the hotel and one of the employees parked my car in the main entrance, getting out of it and giving me my key.

"Wait. This is new." - Harry stopped by the door.

"Oh, yeah. I'm driving today. Because I haven't used it since you know."

"What?"

"Since I almost killed you with it."

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah. Want to get in? Or are you staying there?" - I said as I opened the passenger side.

Harry nodded and got in. I closed the door behind him and turned around to the driver's seat.

"Let's go." - I said and turned it on.

I started driving down the streets of L.A. getting away from the centric zone of the city and submerging to the outskirts.

"Where are we going?" - Harry asked.

"You'll see." - I smiled at him.

"C'mon, tell me."

"Nope."

"I hate you." - He said and I laughed.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, baby." - I said.

"Shut up."

"Tell me more about your classes. How did you feel?" - I said, changing the subject.

"They are fine, I mean, apart from the fact that everyone keeps asking me questions about my boyfriend, the classes are great."

"You love to brag about me." - I teased.

"Maybe." - He said with a smirk on his face.

"You are going to be a great chef."

"I don't know."

"I do know. And everyone is going to love you during the tour."

"Because of the food?"

"Because you are Harry Styles, but maybe also for the food." - I laughed.

Minutes later, I turned around on the last curve and I reached my destination. Parked on the main entrance and got out of the car.  
Harry did the same shortly after.

In front of us there was a big summer house, full with galls windows from the ceiling to the ground, with three floors and more than 20 rooms.  
I walked to the door with the key on my hand, and opened it.

Inside it was still empty, all of the walls plain white, no furniture yet.  
I guided Harry, who was looking all around him, to what would be the sitting room, with big windows which showed the amazing backyard and the pool behind the house.

In the middle of the room, there was Harry's bike.

"Is that my bike?"

"Yes."

"What is it doing here?"

"I brought it here. You'll see. This." - I said pointing at the blue bike. - "Was the first thing I gave to you, right?"

"Yeah." - Harry said, still not understanding where I was going.

"Well, now I want to give you this." - I Said showing around. - "The house is yours, ours, if you want to live with me, of course. I mean, what I'm saying is, Harry would you like to move in with me to this beautiful new house?" - I said maybe faster than I would wanted to. Harry didn't respond, instead he kept quiet, so I felt the urge to keep talking.- "I wanted your bike to be the first thing we moved here because you know, that's how we met and it has kinda special meaning."

"Are you kidding me?"

"You can say no. I won't be mad or anything, we can go at your pace, you can continue living on the hotel room I don't mind." - I said getting closer to him. -"Don't freak out, please."

"Louis shut up."

Harry firmly grabbed my cheeks and kissed me slowly and carefully, touching my hair and the back of my neck.

"I can't believe this right now, Yes. I mean... yes of course yes." - Harry's face irradiated happiness.

"Yes?" - I felt my heart beating faster.

"Yes, and before you say anything. Let me tell you something. I know I should have say this earlier. Because you deserve it, you deserve to be loved, Louis. You do.   
And you waited, for me. But I know you know how I feel about you, I just couldn't say it out loud." - He said and I nodded.- "But I want to. Because I love you."

I sorrounded him with my arms and pulled him closer to me, his face buried on my neck.

"You love me?" - I asked.

"Of course. Yes. Louis, I love you more than anything."

"Good, because I love you more than anything too."

"I love you Louis. I love you and I want to live with you, and I want to be with you forever and please don't ever leave me."

"Oh baby. Don't even think about it."

I looked at him and he wrinkled his nose. I giggled and cupped his jaw.

"You know what?"

"What?" - He said.

"You can kiss me if you want to."

Harry laughed out loud and intertwined his hands around my neck.

"Oh, I will."

And of course we kissed, we kissed more than once.   
We stayed all day wandering around our new house, thinking of how we were going to decorate, of how we were going to have an inauguration party for our friends, of how we were going to spend our future together in that house, dreaming about getting older and telling how much we loved each other.  
Because we could never get enough.  
Because being together wasn't enough, I wanted everything with Harry. And I couldn't wait to spend my life with him.

Maybe you could say that we were just young and in love.  
Maybe you could say that we were soulmates.  
But I say that we were destined to find one another, and that fate put us together, getting to meet each other by accident.

🚲🚲🚲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT FOR IT...


	42. 🚲 SEQUEL 🚲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, what did you think about the ending?  
> Wasn't it cute?
> 
> I'm here to know your thoughts AND  
> To give you a bit of a clue of what the sequel is going to be about...
> 
> You'll have to search for it on my dashboard, ok?  
> Or if you can open it, here is the link...
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988226
> 
> Love you all. Thanks for all the support ALWAYS. you're the best ✨  
> Mag 🦋

COMING SOON

Harry and Louis had been together for six years now. Harry has his own restaurant, while Louis continues making music and touring around the world, they are recently engaged and planning their big wedding.  
But what happens when Harry's ex boyfriend gets out of jail looking for revenge?


End file.
